El pequeño de mama
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Hermione y Harry son novios, pero Hermione tiene un pequeño hijo de cuatro años. Este no se llevan muy bien con Harry, pues cree que le robara a su mami. Ahora que Harry le va a pedir matrimonio, debe ganarse al pequeño, pues tal como le dijo una vez Hermione, el pequeño va primero antes que todo.
1. Conociendo al pequeño de mamá

**Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)**

****La historia le pertenece _Carolina. Cullen . Swan_ que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.**

**Espero les Guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

**Conociendo al pequeño de mamá**

— ¡MAMÁ! Mamá, mamá mamá.

Dio un brinco y casi cae de la cama, si no fuera por que se sujeto de las cobijas como si de eso dependiera su vida, Harry se sentía desesperado; con cautela se sentó bien en la cama, se talló los ojos que le ardían y se sentían pesados.

Unos pequeños pasos se escuchaban cada vez más rápido.

Hermione, que a su lado seguía durmiendo abrazando la almohada, mostraba una calma imperturbable, como si todo el escándalo de afuera no existiera.

—Mamá, mamá—una voz canturreaba.

Se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella se mostró la figura de un niño de cuatro años, con el cabello despeinado y solo vistiendo una camisa y calzoncillos de cars.

—Mamá… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—el niño se notaba desconcertado y lanzó esa pregunta dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba en la cama de su madre, nadie podía dormir con su mamá más que él, y aunque ya era un niño grande, había noches en las que le costaba conciliar el sueño y solo el olor del cabello de su madre era como una medicina para poder dormir.

— ¡Hey Dany!—respondió Harry de manera agradable. Daba gracias a dios que Hermione lo obligaba a ponerse su ropa después de hacer el amor, por si llegaban a encontrarse en esta situación.

—No me llames _Dany,_ solo mamá y el abuelito _Geoge _puede _decime _así. Mi _nombe _ es Daniel —dijo el niño mientras miraba al novio de su madre con recelo.

A Harry el ver como el pequeño niño que aun no sabía pronunciar la "erre" se ponía a pelear con él, le daba mucha ternura y risa.

Empezó un duelo de miradas, aunque solo violento por parte del pequeño Dany.

— ¡Silencio los dos! No me dejan dormir—respondió la silueta femenina que se encontraba en la cama, mientras se removía en su lugar—ven Dany, dame mi beso de buenos días. —la mamá del pequeño se sentó en la cama, el pequeño corrió hacia sus brazos riendo mientras le daba un beso baboso en la mejilla, los favoritos de Hermione.

—Te amo mami—respondió el pequeño celoso mientras se subía a la cama y se abrazaba del cuerpo de Hermione como un koala.

Harry miraba la escena divertida, sabía bien que no tenía caso discutir con el pequeño por el amor de su madre, esa era definitivamente una batalla perdida.

Hermione se lo advirtió en su segunda cita, y el saber cómo su familia era lo más importante para ella hizo que él se enamorara más, si es que eso era posible.

_Era su segunda cita, Hermione era una mujer excepcional y le atraía de todas las maneras posibles, la había conocido en un club de lectura a la cual los dos asistían, siempre la miraba desde las sombras pero cuando fue el último día del taller, decidió no perder más tiempo y la invito a salir. Ella trabajaba en la redacción de un pequeño periódico que apenas estaba comenzando y además colaboraba periódicamente con una editorial que a veces le mandaba libros para que leyera y editara. _

_El, apenas un médico recién graduado, y tenía solo un par de meses en el hospital. El tenía 26 y ella 24. Continuamente se preguntaba por qué una criatura tan pequeña y aparentemente delicada se esforzaba tanto._

_La primera cita fue genial, solo esa palabra la describiría, todo fluyo desde el principio y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que de ser amigos podrían llegar a ser algo más, él quería conocerla a fondo, saber más de su vida, parecía que mientras más la conocía más difícil le era apartarse de ella, así fue que sin pensarlo le pidió verla de nuevo, y ahí estaban, Harry ansioso de saber más de esa fascinante mujer y Hermione dispuesta a compartir con él, el aspecto más importante de su vida. Ahí fue cuando le conto todo._

_Harry sostenía su mano mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar._

—_Harry, tengo que decirte algo antes de que lo que sea que tengamos vaya más lejos._

_Harry se irguió en su silla y se dispuso a escucharla atentamente._

—_Tengo un pequeño… su nombre es Daniel y tiene cuatro años._

_Decir que no se sorprendió seria mentira, que casi se ahoga con el vino también,la idea lo asusto un poco no hay que mentir._

—…_Y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el._

_Que Hermione hablara como una madre osa guerrera, hizo que todas sus inseguridades pasaran a segundo plano, Hermione era perfecta, una mujer que anteponía a su familia antes de cualquier cosa. _

_Harry juro que ella sería su esposa y que querría a su hijo igual que ella, como si fuera suyo._

_Hermione no le presento a Daniel ni en la tercera cita, ni en la cuarta… tampoco en los meses que siguieron, Hermione le había explicado que quería estar segura de ellos y su relación._

_A los seis meses, Hermione tenía más seguridad, había visto como Harry se esforzaba cada día y fue entonces que decidió presentarle a su bebe, como ella le decía. _

_Harry le pido consejos a su hermana Pansy, ella le dijo que la primera impresión era la que siempre contaba más, y aunque hablaran de un pequeño, no era la excepción, así que le sugirió comprarle un obsequio. Así que Harry se presentó en la casa de Hermione con un balón de soccer bajo el brazo, ella cocinaría una cena especial para los tres, él ya había ido a casa de Hermione antes, a cenar y luego a otras cosas, pero Daniel nunca había estado presente, así que solo lo conocía por las fotos que había en las repisas y paredes._

_Antes de tocar el timbre, se abrió la puerta, más despacio de lo usual, a simple vista parecería que se había abierto sola, pero al bajar la mirada se encontró con una pequeña cabecita que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

— _¡Hey Daniel!— Harry lo saludo emocionado agachándose a su altura._

— _¿Quén "eles"?—le pregunto el niño sin responder al saludo._

_Antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra Hermione apareció detrás de Daniel._

—_Hola Harry—saludo Hermione a Harry mientras ponía sus manos en los hombres del pequeño._

—_Ho-hola—saludo Harry nervioso, la belleza de Hermione siempre lo aturdía._

—_Gracias por venir, pasa—dijo moviéndose a un lado junto a su hijo para que pudiera pasar al recibidor._

_Harry estaba a punto de darle un beso en los labios cuando Hermione giró el rostro y sus labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla, se sorprendió con su actitud, pero cuando la miro haciendo señas en dirección al pequeño lo entendió todo, el pequeño Daniel tenía la cara enrojecida por la furia, para el tampoco pasaron desapercibidas las intenciones de Harry._

—_Veo que has traído un regalo—Hermione rompió el silencio incomodo en el que los tres se habían sumergido, ahora estaban sentados en la sala._

— _¿Ah?... Oh si—Harry le entrego el balón a Daniel—te traje esta pelota Dany, espero que te guste y no sé, tal vez podamos jugar con ella luego._

—_No me guta el toquel—dijo el pequeño de tres, con los tiernos balbuceos que delataban su edad, aun le costaba un poco hablar con fluidez._

—_Bueno…—Harry se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir._

—_No seas grosero con Harry bebe—lo regaño Hermione que estaba sentado junto a él, dejando a Harry en el sillón individual solo— además, siempre es bueno intentar cosas nuevas. _

_La duda se instalo en la mirada de Dany, pero rápido la reemplazó con una mirada de frialdad para Harry, que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le pararan de punta. _

_Al ver que de nuevo el silencio gobernó en la habitación y el nerviosismo de su novio aumentaba, Hermione inicio una nueva conversación hablando de los gustos de ambos hombrecitos._

—_A Harry le gusta tocar el piano, ¿Tú querías aprender a tocarlo Dany, recuerdas?_

—_Claro Dany—el niño volvió a lanzarle otra mirada matadora al nombrarlo con ese nombre—Dany-Daniel —Harry corrigió de inmediato—, si quieres te puedo enseñar._

—_Nop— Hermione rodo los ojos al ver la respuesta de su niño._

—_Dany porque no le enseñas a Harry tus carritos, creo que el auto de Harry es igual a uno de los que tienes tú._

—_No es hola de jugal, tú me lijiste_

—_Si bueno, hagamos una excepción, ¿quieres?_

—_Lebemos de seguil las leglas._

_Esa noche siguió igual, el pequeño no quiso comer en su silla, quiso comer sobre las piernas de Hermione, pidiéndole la comida en la boca._

—_Daniel, ya no eres un bebé, puedo permitir que comas en mis piernas pero no darte comida en la boca._

—_Pol favol mami—le suplico con los ojos llenas de lagrimas a puto de derramar._

—_Adelante—le insistió Harry._

_Y con ese ritmo pasaron las horas, con un pequeño que no se despego de los brazos de su madre hasta que se fue el "intruso", Harry, e incluso Hermione pensaron que sería temporal, que el pequeño solo necesitaba tiempo para darse cuenta de que nada cambiaria, pero la actitud que pensaron duraría por un par de ocasiones, se repitió durante mucho tiempo más, hasta el día de hoy._

Harry volvió al presente en el que el niño seguía abrazado a Hermione mientras le sacaba la lengua. Tenía que ganarse el amor del niño o por lo menos su confianza a cualquier costo, y más ahora que había decidido pedirle matrimonio a su madre.


	2. Hola Flash

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>

**"Hola Flash"**

Los tres estaban acostados en la cama, aunque Harry no podía decirlo del todo, pues casi medio cuerpo salía de la cama, Daniel se encontraba en medio de los dos con las piernas extendidas y abrazando a Hermione mientras miraban televisión. Lo único que no permitía que Harry abandonara esa incómoda posición era Hermione acariciando su cabello, de no ser por la incomodidad, el vaivén de los dedos de Hermione habían logrado que se quedara dormido.

Mientras Dany estaba absorto viendo la televisión, Hermione volteo hacia él y levanto un poco los labios para darle a entender a Harry que quería su beso de bueno días, la sonrisa de Harry salió a flote, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de los labios de su novia una cabeza se interpuso entre los dos.

—Mami tengo _hamble._

Hermione no aguanto la risa al ver la cara de desilusión de su novio y la cara llena de ternura de su pequeño hijo y se recostó en la cama riendo mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

Después de unos segundos Harry se le unió a las risas, era algo muy típico del pequeño, parecería como si tuviera un sensor para arruinar los momentos románticos entre su madre y el.

El pequeño los miraba a los dos, pasando la mirada entre ellos, no sabían por que se reían…. El tenia hambre, todo era culpa del tonto novio de su mami, él quería unos hot cakes con malteada y nadie la hacía caso, lo único que quería era pasar el día A SOLAS con su mami, quería jugar y colorear todo el día con ella, y Harry siempre se metía en sus asuntos.

—Mami, _Haly _se esta _liendo _de mi—dijo apuntándolo con un dedo acusador mientras se ponía rojo, sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, aunque la verdad eran lagrimas falsas.

—No cariño, nadie se está riendo de ti, nos reímos de nosotros —el pequeño miro con recelo a Harry, había estado cerca de que su mamá castigara a Harry.

—Vamos, hare el desayuno para los tres—dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama. Tenía tres días libres, antes de tener un largo turno, mañana era el último de ellos—y luego podremos ir al parque—los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, pero de inmediato la expresión cambio al darse cuenta de que era el enemigo de quien provenía la invitación.

— ¿Ya oíste bebe?, el parque, luego podremos ir a comer helado ¿Qué dices?—Hermione trataba de que el pequeño se llevara bien con Harry, pero algunas cosas no se debían obligar. Sabía que si su pequeño no quería a Harry ella no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, era tan terco como ella.

—_Pelo_ hoy es día de pijama—la idea de ir al parque le atraía pero había juegos tan divertidos que se distraería y no podría cuidar a su mami y entonces su novio se pondría a compartir baba con ella. Su casa era un lugar seguro para vigilarlos, de cualquier forma parque y helado en una misma oración seguía siendo muy atrayente, estaba metido en un lío. Vio a su mami tan emocionada. Solo por ella iría al parque —Esta bien.

— ¡Sí!—Hermione gritó con júbilo mientras abrazaba a su bebé y lo besaba en la mejilla, luego prosiguió a darle a Harry un beso en la mejilla también.

—Quielo oto beso ma'—dijo el pequeño celoso.

—Ya no sé qué más intentar amor—dijo mientras se rasuraba en el espejo del baño, Hermione se encontraba en la regadera, trataba de no voltear mucho pues sabía que si miraba a la cortina la silueta de Hermione que se alcanzaba a notar lo atraería como imán.

Si no fuera por el pequeño que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo cambiándose… no quería ni pensar en lo que ya estuvieran haciendo, de solo pensarlo empezaba a sentir dolor en una parte muy específica de su anatomía.

—Solo dale tiempo, un poco más, aun es pequeño—Hermione se asomo por la cortina para hablarle. Harry la volteo a ver, húmeda y con el cabello pegado a su rostro, se miraba hermosa y apetitosa—deberíamos hablar con Draco, tal vez nos pueda dar algún consejo, podríamos hacerlo mañana—Draco era psicólogo infantil y el esposo de la hermana de Harry, Pansy.

—Si claro, debería hacerlo.

Hermione le sonrió y siguió ahí parada, el control de Harry se estaba acabando.

—Hermione por favor, cierra la cortina—dijo nervioso.

— ¿Por?….ah ya veo—dijo cerrando la cortina y riendo después de posar la mirada en la entrepierna de su novio.

—Eres muy mala conmigo— Harry trato de tranquilizarse y volver a su tarea.

— ¿Yo? Pero si solo estaba esperando a que el acondicionador hiciera efecto, además pensé que querrías charlar—amaba provocarlo.

—Seguro.

Después de desayunar los hot cakes preparados por Harry, se dirigían al parque. Hermione iba manejando pues su auto era el único que tenía un asiento especial para niños pequeños.

Cuando llegaron Dany salió corriendo con su traje de Flash, pero antes de que llegara más lejos, Hermione lo tomo de la mano.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Flash? Sabes que no debes correr si no estoy observándote.

—Mami, necesito _il_ a los juegos—dijo brincando en su lugar—_pol_ fa, además soy Flash iba caminando _lápido._

—Muy bien, ve a jugar—Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, mientras se subía a una torre y empezaba a platicar con unos niños de su edad.

Harry rápidamente se posiciono a su lado con las dos grandes canastas que llevaban, una con aperitivos para los tres y otra con dos mudas de ropa de emergencia para el pequeño.

—Lo siento por no ayudarte, salió corriendo del auto y tenía que pararlo antes que llegara más lejos—se disculpo Hermione mientras hacia el intento de quitarle a Harry una de las cargas.

—No te preocupes—la beso mientras apartaba los bultos de las manos de ella—yo puedo con ellas, busquemos un lugar lindo para sentarnos.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, ahí extendieron una manta, y Hermione se acomodó contra el grueso talle de un árbol, Harry recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella y en calma comenzaron a leer.

— ¿No crees que es un poco raro que Dany sea el único niño que viste disfraz?—pregunto Harry.

—No, siempre dejo que se vista como quiera, así crea su propia identidad—respondió con la vista aun en su libro.

Harry volteo a ver al niño vestido de Flash, sonreía como tonto al saber que por lo menos Flash los unía a ambos, pues fue él quien se lo mostro por primera vez.

_Iban a salir los tres a cenar, estaba en casa de Hermione, pero ella aun esta no estaba lista. Ahora estaba en la sala bajo la mirada acusadora de su hijo, Daniel._

_Como ya no podía soportar la mirada del pequeño, saco de su chaqueta, el comic de Flash que había adquirido hace unas horas y empezó a leerlo vigilando al pequeño tal como le había ordenado Hermione, aunque ahora parecía al revés._

_Estaba tan distraído leyéndolo que no se percato que una pequeña figura estaba a su lado, viendo la historieta con fascinación._

— _¿Qué es eso?—Harry se sorprendió al escuchar al pequeño dirigirse a él, volteo a ambos lados para ver a quien se dirigía ya que creía casi imposible que pudiera dirigirle la palabra._

— _¿Esto?—Harry señalo el comic y el niño asintió de inmediato—es una historieta._

— _¿De qué es?—Harry se sorprendió aún más al ver que el niño iniciaba una verdadera conversación con él, no desaprovecho la oportunidad._

—_De un superhéroe._

— _¿Cómo Spidelman?—la cara del niño se ilumino._

—_Sí, pero este se llama Flash—le dijo mientras señalaba al personaje._

— _¿Y qué hace?—volvió a preguntar interesado. Gracias a dios, es lo único que podía pensar Harry._

—_Tiene súper velocidad._

—_Cool—dijo el niño mirando la revista fijamente._

— _¿Quieres el comic?—con todo el dolor de su alma Harry pronuncio eso._

— _¿Enselio?—pregunto ilusionado, Harry asintió y se lo dio. _

La historieta y el disfraz de Flash eran los únicos regalos dados por el que el niño usaba. Era de esperar que a Hermione no le causo nada de gracia el enterarse de cuanto había costado la dichosa historieta y el disfraz, pero Harry estaba encantado con que al niño usara sus obsequios.

Solo cuando quería saber si Flash haría algo, Dany iba a preguntarle a Harry… Flash era su campo neutral, ahí los dos solo eran amigos y hablaban sin preocupaciones.

—_Haly ¿Flash puede blincal en la cama?_

—_No Dany— además, lo mejor es que cuando tenía el disfraz no lo asesinaba con la mirada cuando le decía Dany._

—_Haly, dile a mi mamá que Flash no se baña_

—_Lo siento Dany, pero a Flash le encanta bañarse— por lo que el niño corrió hacia la bañera._

—_Haly ¿ Flash puede pintal lapido?_

—_Mmm si_

—_Haly ¿Flash puede llegal corriendo a China?_

—_Si._

Pero más allá de eso, Daniel seguía mirándolo con recelo, tratando de hacer siempre travesuras a Harry o acusándolo de algo. Por lo que él daba gracias al cielo a que su novia fuera muy observadora y se diera cuenta de las trampas que el pequeño demonio le ponía en el camino.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se volvió a sumergir en la revista médica que estaba leyendo.

—Cariño, ¿ya te cansaste de jugar?—le dijo Hermione al pequeño que se acercaba a paso lento.

—No, Flash nunca se cansa _¿veldad Haly?_

—Cierto —al niño observo a los dos adultos, su plan estaba a punto de comenzar, los dos adultos esperaban que el pequeño dijera que quería— _quelo_ jugo

—Claro—Hermione busco en el bolso de los bocadillos y extendió uno de uva a su hijo.

—_Glacias_—ver al niño tan calmado le dio escalofríos, sabía que algo estaba planeando la mente del renacuajo, así que sus alertas se activaron. El niño con el popote entre los labios apunto el lugar en el que estaba Harry.

— ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?—Harry pregunto temeroso, el niño asintió aun con el popote en la boca —Bien—Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione, dejando un espacio en medio de los dos para que se sentara Daniel. Hermione también intuyó que algo le pasaba al pequeño.

Aunque sabía que su hijo pensaba que ella no se enteraba de sus planes, ella siempre lo hacía, es mas, incluso antes de que los pusiera en marcha, las madres lo sabían todo.

El niño se sentó en medio de los dos, tomó con sus dos manos el cartón del jugo y movió sus pies al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en su mente.

Harry estaba tenso, no podía concentrarse en la revista, cuando sintió que por detrás del pequeño Hermione lo tomaba de la mano, volteo a verla y lo miro sonriendo haciendo que el sonriera inmediatamente.

El niño volteo hacia arriba y miro a los dos adultos con el ceño fruncido.

—_Haly_, ¿puedes _tilal_ mi jugo?—Harry asintió y se levanto mientras tiraba el cartón de jugo en un contenedor, antes de que Harry llegara hablo con su mamá—Mami _quelo jugal._

—Claro cielo, ve a jugar con los niños.

—No—el niño negó con la cabeza—_Quelo jugal_ con _Haly._

Algo se traía en manos esté niño, Hermione lo sospechaba.

—Está bien, solo pregúntale a el primero.

Antes de que Harry pudiera sentarse el niño le pidió, bueno casi le exigió que jugara con él.

—_Haly _ juega conmigo—le dijo el niño, no le dejo ni siquiera contestar pues tomo su mano y se dirigieron a donde estaban todos los niños. Hermione los miraba desde lejos.

— ¿Y bien Dany—el niño lo volvió a mirar mal—Daniel… a que quieres jugar?

—A las escondidas—dijo el niño simulando emoción.

—El parque es muy grande, no podemos jugar—Harry se puso a la altura del niño, el niño hizo un puchero y Harry pensó que se le rompía el corazón— podemos preguntarle a mamá a ver que piensa.

¡No! Pensó Dany.

—Ella no va a querer—simulo que estaba cabizbajo. Harry no sabía qué hacer, no quería quedar mal frente al niño, quería que lo viera como un compañero de juegos.

—Muy bien…—dijo no muy convencido.

— ¡Yo cuento primero!—grito en niño y se volteo para darle la espalda y empezar a contar. — ¡Escóndete! Uno, tres, siete, ocho, cuatro, nueve, veinticinco, cuarenta y ocho mil, dos, seis, uno y diez, ¡haya voy!—el niño sonrió malignamente, ahora seguía la segunda parte de su plan.

Harry estaba escondido cerca de él, atrás de una banca, era un lugar fácil para que lo encontrara, pero no al parecer para un niño de cuatro años, decidió esperar unos minutos.

Dany saludo a su mamá a los lejos, que lo miraba atentamente ella le devolvió el saludo y se volvió a su libro. El ya había visto a Harry escondido como tonto tras una banca, un escondite muy tonto como él, si le preguntaran, hasta un bebé lo encontraría.

Como su mamá no lo miraba era hora de ir tras los arbustos y se escondió ahí.

Harry miro su reloj ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y el niño no había aparecido. Salió de su escondite y observo al alrededor, el niño no estaba por ningún lugar, siguió observando cundo los cables de su cerebro hicieron contacto.

¡EL RENACUAJO NO ESTABA! Hermione lo iba a matar. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo donde estaba Hermione, ella sonrió, ya era hora de irse y los dos hombres de su vida deberían estar cansados.

—Hola amor—lo saludo con un beso casto en los labios— ¿Y Dany?

—No estaba contigo…—Harry se hizo el desentendido

— ¡Harry Potter, ¿dónde está mi hijo?!—Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los peores escenarios empezaron a pasar por su cabeza— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo; vamos a buscarlo.

Así que encargaron sus cosas a una pareja de ancianitos que estaban cerca de ellos y se emprendieron en la búsqueda de Daniel.

Mientras tanto Dany seguía escondido entre los matorrales, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ni Harry ni su mami lo había ido a buscar.

Tenía sed, calor, ganas de hacer pipi y su pancita le rugía del hambre.

Harry había arruinado su plan otra vez, esperaría un rato mas, miro a través de los matorrales y su mamá no estaba bajo el árbol y Harry tampoco estaba escondido atrás de la banca.

¿Qué tal si lo habían dejado abandonado todo por culpa de Harry?

¿Qué tal si su mami se canso de buscarlo? Ahora sería un niño vagabundo y las palomas serian sus amigas, vivir en un parque seria genial pero no sin su mami, cerró los , tal vez era un sueño, pero cuando los abrió y miro de nuevo el árbol su mamá no estaba.

_Se fueron y me dejaron._

Daniel empezó a llorar.

— ¡AH!—su mami lo había olvidado, abrazo sus rodillas y empezó a llorar su pecho le ardía.

Hermione escucho un grito y un llanto que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, no estaba enojada con Harry, bueno si un poquito, el estaba vigilando a Daniel pero era obvio que el niño no iba a ayudar en la tarea.

Se dirigió a donde provenía el ruido, Harry se encontraba a unos metros de ella con el semblante preocupado mientras buscada en los juegos.

Y ahí lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el suelo atrás de unas ramas, estaba lleno de tierra y su carita estaba llena de lágrimas.

—Mamita—escucho que susurraba—no me abandones—escucho que su bebe decía entre sollozos, se le partió el corazón, sabía que su bebe sufría por que ya no eran solo ella y el, ahora también se agregaba Harry a la ecuación.

—Nunca te voy a abandonar bebe—dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras se ponía a un lado del niño.

— ¡Mamita!—el niño miro a verla y corrió a sus brazos, su mami no lo olvido y siempre estaría con él.

—Cariño, me asustaste mucho, nunca vuelvas a esconderte así—dijo mientras lo abrazaba y repartía besos por toda su cara, sabía que los dos quedarían sucios pero no le importaba mientras tuviera los bracitos de su bebe alrededor de ella.

Salió de entre los matorrales y Harry corrió hacia ellos, con el semblante preocupado.

— ¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Harry preocupado al encontrarse frente a Hermione y Daniel— ¿Estás bien Flash?—pregunto dirigiéndose a el niño en brazos.

El niño asintió y se volvió a esconder en el cuello de su mamá, respirando su olor, era como estar en casa.

—Estamos bien Harry, vayamos a casa—dijo mientras con su brazo libre tomaba la mano de su novio e iban por sus cosas para después ir a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

**yomii20**

**Mitchel0420 **

**LauraGranger13 **

**The darkness princess**

**Enamorada **

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen **

**Gabriela Cruz **


	3. La vida de un niño de cuatro años sí que

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina . Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres<strong>

**La vida de un niño de cuatro años sí que es difícil.**

_Salió de entre los matorrales y Harry corrió hacia ellos, con el semblante preocupado._

— _¿Cómo esta?—pregunto Harry preocupado al encontrarse frente a Hermione y Dany— ¿Estás bien Flash?—pregunto dirigiéndose a el niño en brazos._

_El niño asintió y se volvió a esconder en el cuello de su mamá, respirando su olor, era como estar en casa._

—_Estamos bien Harry, vayamos a casa—dijo mientras con su brazo libre tomaba la mano de su novio e iban por sus cosas para después ir a casa._

Ya no tenía ganas de helado, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, que su mami le leyera un cuento y dormir la siesta con ella como lo hacían antes de que apareciera Harry.

Estaba muy cansado y sus ojitos se cerraban solos.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia el asiento de atrás, Daniel estaba dormido. El niño le había metido un gran susto, solo quería tenerlo abrazado todo el día y llenarle su carita de besitos para comprobar que seguía con ella.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las dos palabras que había escuchado de su bebe, no quería ni pensar en que se hubiera convertido en una mala madre.

Era cierto que ya no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, es cierto que ahora que Dany estaba más grande tenia mas necesidades, ocupaba más dinero y por consiguiente tenía que trabajar más, también es cierto que pasaba tiempo con Harry, pero de lo que estaba segura es que aunque llegara cansada a casa, siempre tenía tiempo para charlar, jugar y poder educar de su hijo para que sea un hombre de bien.

Nadie dijo que ser madre soltera fuera fácil, pero sabía que Dany la comprendía.

Había días que ella se pasaba todo el día leyendo los escritos que le mandaban, cuando era así parecía que Dany comprendía que no podía jugar con él y solo se sentaba cerca de ella a jugar en silencio mientras le hacía compañía. Agradecía tanto a la vida por darle a un pequeño como Dany.

Se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con su mirada aun fija en el pequeño, Harry ahora manejaba.

—Cariño ¿estás bien?—pregunto Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Si amor—suspiro mientras ponía su mano en la rodilla de su novio.

Encontrar a Harry hace un poco mas de un año fue como una bendición, era el mejor hombre del mundo, pues muy pocos hombres aceptaban tener relaciones serias con mujeres con hijos, Harry había aceptado desde un principio que ella y Dany venían en el mismo paquete. Sabía que Harry amaba a Dany como propio aunque el sentimiento del niño no era reciproco. Tal vez era muy pronto pero ya podía visualizarse a su lado teniendo una vida feliz a su lado.

— ¿Segura?—Harry sabia que a su novia le pasaba algo—Hermione, lo siento. Yo debería de haber cuidado a Dany, debería haberle dicho que no era seguro jugar.

—Harry, amor cálmate, te creo y sé que este renacuajo planeo todo aunque le salió el tiro por la culata—se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Harry estaciono el coche en la entrada de la cochera aun iban en silencio, antes de que Hermione pudiera sacar a Dany, Harry le susurro que él lo hacía, Harry lo tomo en brazos mientras Hermione cerraba con seguro las puertas del auto, caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa.

El pequeño se empezó a remover en los brazos de Harry unos brazos desconocidos por el pequeño. Harry intento calmarlo.

—shhh. —Dany abrió sus pequeños ojitos que estaban hinchados por el sueño interrumpido.

— ¿Y mi mami?—pregunto asustado y aun desorientado y medio dormido.

—Aquí estoy corazón—Hermione respondió rápidamente para que el pequeño se calmara. El pequeño levanto los brazos hacia ella. Aunque a Hermione le gustaba cargar a su pequeño, ahora le costaba más pues ya no era un bebe. Hermione lo tomo en brazos y Harry suspiro frustrado, ni aun medio inconsciente el niño quería estar con él.

— ¿Quieres volver a tu siesta o te quedas en la sala?

—En la sala—el niño bostezo mientras seguía acurrucado sobre el hombro de su mami — ¿Podemos _vel_ la tele?—pregunto esperanzado.

— ¿Qué tal si miras la televisión con Harry mientras yo hago espagueti?—miro a su hijo tratando de convencerlo. El pequeño se lo pensó por algunos segundos, espagueti por ver la televisión con Harry, claro que podía soportarlo.

—Sip—el niño asintió sonriendo mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes blancos.

—Muy bien, pero antes a limpiarte un poco y a cambiarte de ropa.

Media hora después Harry se encontraba junto al pequeño que miraba un programa llamado _Backyardigans,_ la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención al programa solo estaba viendo como el pequeño disfrutaba de ver su programa favorito, y según Hermione el único programa para niños pequeños que miraba Daniel, el pequeño estaba tomando leche en un vaso entrenador. Dany no despegaba la mirada del televisor.

Pronto el celular de Harry empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo cuando lo saco vio que era un mensaje de su hermano Theo.

_Hey! viejo espero que estés viendo el partido _

_de futbol. Una sola palabra. el mejor partido de _

_La historia. Seguro que llegamos a la final._

_Besos del hermano más sexy._

Definitivamente lo último había sonado muy raro para Harry, además de que no había sido una sola palabra, pero lo más importante es que hoy era el partido de su equipo favorito y de su hermano, tenía que buscar la manera de sintonizar el juego y la única manera era molestar al diablillo que estaba a un lado de él.

— ¿Te gusta el rugby Daniel?—Harry pregunto tratando de llamar la atención del niño.

—No—respondió sencillamente Dany sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

—Hoy están pasando un juego muy importante, que tal si lo vemos por un rato, ese capítulo lo viste la semana pasada, debe de volverse muy aburrido.

—No—Siguió viendo la televisión, era verdad que lo habían pasado la semana pasada, pero era su capítulo favorito, ahora los personajes estaban vestidos de piratas.

Harry no sabía que más argumentos usar, estaba buscando mas propuestas en su cabeza como pagarle a Dany cuando el niño soltó un grito de alegría, que lo hizo saltar en el sillón.

—_Haly _baila conmigo—el niño lo miro con los ojos esperanzados,

A Dany le encantaba bailar y mas con su mami, pero como su mamá estaba en la cocina y el no podría entrar si ella estaba en la estufa, su única opción era Harry, no es que le gustara mucho pero le gustaba bailar acompañado y sus piecitos se estaban empezando a mover solos.

—_Pol _fa—empezó a jalar su pantalón suavemente.

—Dany, yo-no—no quería bailar, ya sabía cómo bailaba Dany el cual solo bailaba brincando moviendo sus brazos y piernas de un lado a otro, en un niño pequeño se miraba tierno, pero en un adulto como él, bailar de esa manera se miraría ridículo.

—_Pol_ va _folcito _y te dejo _vel_ la tele

Harry no pudo más que suspirar, se aguanto la vergüenza, se levanto del sillón y se puso a bailar.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya habían pasado más de cuatro capítulos y el y Dany seguían bailando en la sala, hasta se le había olvidado el partido, cada uno totalmente desincronizados y con un estilo de baile diferente: Daniel ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en su propio lugar y Harry haciendo un raro baile del robot que no tenía nada que ver con la canción de mejores amigos que estaba sonando en la televisión.

— ¡A ce…!—Hermione interrumpió en la sala, logrando que Harry parara de bailar y volteara a ver a su novia totalmente sonrojado—Harry no sabía que bailabas tan bien, me alegro que tu estés bailando y yo no, siempre me golpeo con algún mueble —le sonrió tratando de que se bajara el nerviosismo.

— ¿Puedo venir mañana?—Pregunto Harry esperanzado desde la puerta de entrada.

La comida había sido un éxito, Dany por primera vez había comido en su propia silla y participaba alegremente en la conversación.

—Sabes que sí, pero primero tengo que llevar a Dany al kínder.

—Muy bien…Adiós Daniel—se despidió del niño que estaba en la sala jugando con sus muñecos de acción. Ahora estaba enojado Harry aprovecharía que él estaba en la escuela para ver a su mami—Adiós cariño—La beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Buenos días chocolatito es hora de despertar—Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Dany —Tienes que ir a la escuela corazón—llego hasta la cama esquivando algunos juguetes que había en el piso, tendría que hablar seriamente con su hijo sobre las reglas de guardar los juguetes.

El pequeño seguía durmiendo o bueno simulaba dormir, hoy no quería ir a la escuela pues sabía que ahí no podría cuidar a su mami de Harry. Había escuchado cuando le pidió que fuera después de que lo llevara a la escuela.

—Vamos mami tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy—lo beso en el rostro para después hacerle cosquillas. Hoy por alguna razón estaba de un muy buen humor.

—No _quielo il_ mami—volteo a verla con ojos de cachorrito.

—Mi bebe no quiere ir a la escuela, pero tu amas ir ¿No dijiste que querías llevarle unas galletas a Lizzy?— Lizzy era una niña muy bonita con el cabello negro y rizado y unos ojos azules cada vez que la miraba en su pancita sentía millones de escarabajos. Pero antes de cualquier chica bonita, estaba su mami, que era mucho más bonita e importante.

—Estoy _enfelmo_ —fingió toser al decir eso.

— ¿Tienes tos, cielo?—el bebe asintió —Bueno entonces te quedaras aquí en casa, acostadito—volvió a acomodar la cobija de_ Cars_ a su alrededor—nada de salir a la sala a ver televisión, te traeré una sopita de verduras calientita, y te ayudare a hacer los ejercicios que deje tu maestra Gabrielle ¿ok?— todo por su mami se repitió, Dany asintió —entonces tendré que hablar a tu maestra y luego a Harry—frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre—le diré que no pase a buscarnos para ir a comer helado, pues me quedare a cuidarte TODO el día—Hermione le sonrió, mientras acomodaba el desordenado pelo de su hijo.

Esas eran demasiadas cosas, aunque quería a su mami, saber que estaría todo el día detrás de él y que lo trataría como un bebe; eso no le gustaba era un niño grande. Esto hizo que se replanteara su plan.

Siempre de una manera u otra, Harry lo conocía muy bien y siempre preparaba actividades que le gustaban y si no fuera porque le quería robar a su mami tal vez serian amigos como con su Tío Theo o su Tio Neville.

—_Cleo_ que me siento _mejol_—dijo parándose para ir al baño.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para cambiarte?

—No—grito el niño desde el baño, Hermione sonrió y se fue a hacer el desayuno, sabía que algo tramada Dany con solo verlo en su mirada, saber que su hijo quería cuidarla hacia que sintiera mucho mas ternura por él, pero ella era la mamá y debía cuidarlo a él y lo que una mamá tenía que hacer era mandar a su hijo a la escuela y no dejarse manipular tan seguido por él, porque claro en algunas ocasiones dejaba que el niño la manipulara a su antojo.

— ¿Crees que algún día le agrade a Dany?—pregunto Harry a su novia mientras seguía acostado en la cama, su novia está concentrada desamarrando los nudos de sus manos que lo mantenían sujeto a la cabecera de la cama. Le encantaba esta faceta sexy de su novia, no es que le fueran las cosas de bondage o algo así, sino que solo les gustaba experimentar, acaso era eso un delito.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hablemos de Dany cuando estamos en esta situación—dijo refiriéndose a sus estados de desnudes.

Harry había olvidado por completo lo que le había preguntado al ver el cuerpo de su chica y rememorar lo que habían hecho hace algunos minutos. Fue lo más excitante de su vida.

— ¿Eh? Cierto, lo siento amor.

—Listo campeón—desato el último lazo y se dirigió a su cajón de ropa interior, Harry también se puso sus bóxers, pero se volvió a acostar en la cama, Hermione se dirigió hacia él y se acostó sobre su pecho—Y sobre tu pregunta, solo relájate Dany es un poquito celoso—Harry bufo—Oye, estamos hablando de mi hijo—Bromeo Hermione pellizcándolo suavemente, Harry la beso— Solo se tu mismo, Dany siente que estas forzando la relación, pronto notara que no eres un "peligro".

—Puede que tengas razón—La abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho, la necesitaba de nuevo.

—Claro que tengo razón, soy la mamá recuerdas—dijo orgullosa mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de su novio y lo besaba con ferocidad pero se detuvo antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos—Arriba señor Potter—se separo del cuerpo de su novio y se paro para estirarse, Harry no aparto la mirada de su cuerpo.

—No puedes dejarme así—señalo lo obvio Harry.

— ¿Quieres apostar?—lo miro con una ceja alzada, ¡Diablos! Harry supo que esta y todas la batallas estaban perdidas, Hermione lo podía contralar y manejar a su antojo, si así era cuando son novios, no podía esperar saber cómo sería cuando fueran marido y mujer, sabia quien llevaría los pantalones en la casa y no se sentía menos hombre por eso.

—Eres la mujer más sexy del planeta—dijo arrinconándola en el sillón del pequeño restaurant donde la invito a almorzar.

— ¡Harry!, estamos en un lugar público—rio Hermione, su corazón dio un brinco—Además no puedes decirme que soy sexy cuando me estoy comiendo una hamburguesa doble y una coca-cola—tomo una papa francesa y la mordió tímidamente.

—Por eso mismo—dijo separándose de ella y disfrutando también de su hamburguesa la cual mordió—_Jaber que u figua no e tan impoctan-e paa ti et exy_

—No entendí ni rayos de lo que dijiste Harry, pero eso no fue nada sexy—limpio la comisura de la boca de su novio con la servilleta—Puedes pasar a mi casa el miércoles a las 8:00 ese día impartiré la clase de modales en la mesa a Dany, aun hay cupo—bromeo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?—pregunto Harry mientras manejaba hacia el kínder de Dany.

— ¿A qué hora empieza tu turno?—pregunto de vuelta.

—A las 8:00

—Pues primero recogeremos a Dany y lo llevaremos a comer un helado, se lo prometí ayer—dijo rememorando la pesadilla de pensar en haber perdido a su bebe.

—Oh cierto, pido perdón de nuevo por no haberlo vigilado.

—No te preocupes, Cariño—le dio palmaditas de ánimo a la rodilla de Harry—conozco a mi hijo y sé que es tremendo, tú eres un ángel por aguantarnos a nosotros.

—No tu eres un ángel por entrar a mi vida—dijo Harry viéndola con una sonrisa torcida. Ahora se encontraban frente al kínder de Dany estacionados.

—No tú lo eres.

—No tú lo eres—cada vez se iban acercando mas, parecían unos adolescentes en su primer romance.

—No tú.

—No tú—sus labios estaban a centímetros hasta que se tocaron y se sintió como si hubiera sido el primer beso de ellos—Es hora de que me baje a buscar a mi hijo.

Dany la estaba esperando del otro lado de las barras mientras se sostenía de ellas. La señorita Gabrielle al verla llegar abrió la puerta y por el salió corriendo Dany corriendo hacia los brazos de su mamá. Que bueno que había llegado ya quería irse a casa.

—Mamá te _extañe_—Dany abrazo a su mamá, como el pequeño estaba pegada prácticamente a ella tuvo que tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo al auto.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?—dijo Hermione al batallar un poco pues su hijo no quería sentarse en su silla.

Daniel sabía que no debía de haber ido a la escuela ese día, desde el recreo todo había ido de mal en peor. No se sentía nada bien, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazoncito.

Primero Nicholas le había dado galletas de chocolate y una caja de jugo a Lizzy así que no se atrevió a darle sus galletas de avena, después había caído todo el pegamento en su casita de palitos, también aun no aprendía a escribir su nombre cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros ya sabían, se sentía tan miserable que hasta no le había importado que el auto de Harry estuviera a la salida.

No sabía de qué se quejaban los adultos la vida de un niño de cuatro años si que era difícil.

—Fue un mal día mami—empezó a jugar con el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?—Hermione empezó a acariciar el cabello de su bebe, aun se encontraban estacionados con la puerta trasera abierta. El pequeño solo negó con la cabeza. Hermione lo beso en la frente, si Dany no quería hablar ella no podía obligarlo.

Fue un día raro, Dany no molesto a Harry en todo el día, acepto todo lo que le decían e incluso no quiso ir al área de juegos de la heladería. Hasta Harry extrañaba las locuras del pequeño y qué decir de Hermione que estaba preocupada al ver a su hijo cabizbajo.

A las seis fueron dejados en su casa por petición de Hermione, Harry no bajo del carro tenía que irse al hospital aunque iba con algo de tiempo de más.

—Me llamas cuando termines tu turno y llegues a casa ¿Ok?—Hermione se preocupaba de que manejara cansado después de un turno de doce horas despierto toda la noche.

—Bien amor—La beso dulcemente.

Pronto ya estaban en la sala dibujando, el pequeño aun seguía cabizbajo y a veces suspiraba.

— ¿Quieres hablar ahora que estamos solos?—pregunto dulcemente Hermione, siguió con la vista en su dibujo para que el pequeño se sintiera relajado.

—Si—El pequeño empezó a relatarle todo lo que le había pasado hoy, cuando se lo conto a su mami se sintió mejor, tener estas platicas con ella le recordaba a los viejos tiempos.

—Pero cariño…te hubieras arriesgado a darle tus galletas a Lizzy, que tal si le gustaban mas o tu casita de palitos, la hubieras vuelto a hacer y tu nombre estoy segura que todavía hay muchos niños que no saben escribirlo, veras que con un poco de practica podrás hacerlo—se sintió mejor después de escuchar los consejos de su mamá. —Están aún pequeño para preocuparte de cosas de amor, yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo siempre—lo abrazo fuertemente.

—_Pelo_ tú tienes a _Haly—_dijo el pequeño entre los brazos de su madre.

—Cierto, pero debes recordar que…

—soy lo más _importante…lo se_

—Cariño sabes que yo los amo a los dos, pero tú eres mi bebe—le guiño un ojo.

—No soy un bebe mami—dijo mientras Hermione lo levantaba, al levantarlo muy rápido se mareo y tuvo que esperar unos segundos a estabilizarse— ¿Estas _ben_?—pregunto el pequeño al ver que el rostro de su madre estaba pálido.

—Si bebe—el niño frunció el ceño—solo que ya estás muy pesado y no podre cargarte mas—le dijo sonriendo, el pequeño se calmo un poco.

—_Quielo_ un_ empeledado—_el niño grito contento.

—A la orden capitán—Hermione puso enfrente de él un emparedado con queso derretido—Cuidado está caliente —se sentó a un lado de su hijo con solo un vaso de leche.

— ¿No vas a _cenal? _—pregunto el pequeño mientras le soplaba a su comida.

—No tengo hambre, Dany—no quiso molestar a su hijo, la verdad es que sentía el estomago revuelto.

Dany se despertó ese mañana muy descansado, después de cenar habían jugado un rato más y luego su mamá le leyó un cuento para dormir. Los rayos del sol golpeaban en su cara, miro el reloj de cars que estaba en habitación, el palito chiquito apuntaba el 9, era muy raro pues su mami lo levantaba cuando el palito estaba en el 7, su mami no lo había levantado para ir a la escuela.

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de su mami, algo raro estaba pasando, lo presentía en su pancita. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de su mami, no había nadie en su cama.

— ¿Mami?—cerro la puerta al entrar, empezó a buscar bajo las cobijas, debajo de la cama y aunque le dio miedo en el closet… su mami no estaba, vio la puerta que se dirigía al baño así que se acerco a él…no tuvo que girar la perilla porque la puerta estaba abierta, cuando toda la puerta se abrió se quedo en su lugar parado.

Su mami estaba tirada en el piso del baño.

— ¡Mami!—corrió hacia ella y empezó a llorar — ¡mami _despelta!_ —no sabía qué hacer recordó que su mama le dijo que tenía números de emergencia en su teléfono, no quería dejar a su mami mucho tiempo sola asique corrió hacia el buro y tomo el celular.

Busco entre los números, en el primero que pensó fue en su abuelito George, pero él vivía lejos, su tío Theo estaba trabajando y su tío Neville también vivía lejos, pero un numero le llamo la atención… el de Harry, él era el que vivía más cerca y además era doctor, tal vez podía curar a su mami. Le pico al botón verde y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Sonó dos veces cuando le contestaron.

—Hola corazón, justo te iba a llamar.

— ¡_Haly!Haly!_—el pequeño estaba llorando de nuevo.

— ¿Dany? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mi mami se esta_ muliendo_!

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas alguien sabe de un fic que trata de que Lucius abusa de Hermione cuanto estan en <strong>Hogsmeade y queda embarazada, hasta que tiene al bebe se lo dice a harry.<strong>**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Mitchel0420**

**lisicarmela **

**The darkness princess **

**Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen**

**Drys-1**

**LauraGranger13 **


	4. Pequeño enfermero

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro <strong>

**Pequeño enfermero**

El turno de Harry, en emergencias, pasó demasiado lento, había noches en las que no podía ni sentarse en seis horas, pero ahora la sala estaba extrañamente calmada. Solo había unas cuantas personas con accidentes leves siendo atendidas por otros doctores.

La mayor parte de la noche se la paso jugando cartas con Dean uno de los enfermeros.

—Harry, Harry—sintió que lo zarandeaban del hombro, el quería seguir durmiendo —viejo te has quedado dormido…otra vez.

— ¿Enserio?—paso su mano por su cara para tratar de que se le pasara el sueño, no se dio ni cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

—Es mejor que dejemos el juego aquí, tu deberías ir a revisar los cubículos ocupados y yo iré a conversar a la estación de enfermeras—el chico le guiño a Harry.

—Tienes razón—se levanto de la silla en la que está sentado y se estiro mientras bostezaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la acción en la sala de emergencias empezó, un accidente de automóvil de proporciones moderadas, nadie más que el conductor del coche estaba herido. El conductor, Jimmy, había decidido que sería divertido ir a tomar con sus compañeros de trabajo en plena semana laboral,al percatarse de la hora, condujo por toda la ciudad para llegar a su hogar donde la esperaría su enojada esposa, pero con la mezcla de velocidad y un poco de alcohol en las venas, el resultado fue un estrepitoso choque contra un árbol, era un milagro que el abogado Jimmy siguiera con vida.

—Muy bien, parece ser solo una pequeña contusión, provocada por la bolsa de aire que le salvo la vida, Jimmy. Te mandare hacer una tomografía y rayos x, para descartar cualquier cosa. Llamare a la enfermera para que traiga los medicamentos para su dolor de cabeza, con permiso—Harry salió del cubículo.

Entre ordenar los estudios, llamar a los familiares y revisar los estudios el tiempo se le había ido volando. Su turno había terminado hace más de una hora, fue a su locker y saco sus pertenencias para ir a casa.

Llego a su casa, debería de hablarle a Hermione, pero decidió que primero se daría una ducha. Hablaría con ella y después dormiria una merecida siesta.

Cuando salió del baño, su celular empezó a vibrar, sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla, su novia sí que debería estar preocupada.

—Hola corazón, justo te iba a llamar—la saludo felizmente, ya tenía en mente frases para hacerla sonrojar.

— ¡_Haly! Haly!_— ¿Dany lo llamaba? Si fuera por el pequeño nunca le hablaría, solo si algo pasaba. Solo esperaba que no algo malo.

— ¿Dany? ¿Qué pasa?—Harry estaba preocupado.

— ¡Mi mami se esta_ muliendo_!— ¿Qué? ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione?

Tenía que calmarse, sabía que los niños tendían a exagerar todo lo que se tratara sobre sus padres, el corazón de Harry bombeaba muy rápido, trato de calmarse, para no asustar más al pequeño.

—Dany primero cálmate, respira—se escucho la respiración del pequeño al otro lado de la línea haciéndole caso—Ahora dime que pasa.

—Harry sujeto su celular entre su oreja y hombro mientras buscaba ropa para ponerse y partir inmediatamente a casa de Hermione.

—Hoy mi mami no me levanto _pala il_ a la escuela, entonces fui _a buscala_ y estaba _tilada _en el piso del _maño_—El pequeño estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

—Calma Dany, mira voy para tu casa a revisar a tu mami, quiero que la cuides e intentes despertarla, no le abras la puerta nadie, cuando llegue marcare, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Harry tomo sus llaves y teléfono para salió corriendo hacia su auto para manejar como loco hacia casa de Hermione.

Dany dejo con cuidado el celular de su mamá de nuevo en el buro, corrió hacia el baño y vio a su mamá moviéndose como cuando el tenia pesadillas, tenía la frente llena de sudor. Tomo una toalla pequeña que estaba en el baño y se acerco al lavabo para mojarla y pasarla por el rostro de su mami, tal como lo hacia ella cuando estaba enfermo.

Hermione sintió que algo mojando pasaba por su cara y parte de su cuello, toda la noche se la había pasado metida en el inodoro, su garganta ardía y tenía un sabor asqueroso.

— ¡mami! —Dany grito cuando vio que su mamá abría los ojos.

Hermione había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche, en algún momento tal vez el cansancio la venció.

— ¿Dany, que haces con esa toalla?—observo que el pequeño tenía la toalla que usaban para secarse las manos, totalmente empapada.

—Tenías _sudol e_n la _flente_ como cuando estaba _enfelmito,_ hice lo mismo que tu mami—El pequeño explico todo a su mamá como una gran hazaña.

—Gracias cariño—Hermione intento levantarse pero con el rápido movimiento otra arcada le vino, no pudo más que acercarse de nuevo al inodoro (que estaba a un lado de ella) y vaciar el nulo contenido de su estomago.

— ¿Mami, estas _enfelmita?—_pregunto Dany totalmente preocupado, por lo menos su mamá seguía viva.

El teléfono celular de Hermione sonó, Dany se acordó de lo que había dicho Harry, así que fue a paso veloz a la puerta, pues no quería dejar a su mami sola mucho tiempo.

—_Haly _mi mami esta _despielta_—Harry fue sorprendió al ver como el pequeño abrazaba sus piernas feliz.

—Hola, Dany…vamos a verla—los dos hombres subieron apurados las escaleras, Dany le mostro el lugar donde estaba Hermione, entraron juntos y se encontraron con una Hermione acostada en el piso viendo el techo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco de nauseas—Hermione se sonrojo.

— ¿Y por qué estas aun acostada en el suelo?

—Si me levanto vuelvo a vomitar.

—Hermione, esta me está preocupando, será mejor que vayamos al hospital —Harry tenía una sospecha, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones —vamos te ayudo a levantarte—Harry levanto muy suavemente a Hermione y la sostuvo en brazos para llevarla al auto tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. La acostó en el asiento trasero. El pequeño los seguía en silencio con su dedo pulgar en su boca, lo cual siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—Vamos Dany, busca unos pantalones y tu abrigo junto el de mamá.

El pequeño salió corriendo y se puso el pantalón de pijama que nunca usaba pues sentía que le picaba en sus piernitas, se puso sus tenis y un abrigo. Fue a la habitación de su mami y busco en el closet el abrigo favorito de su mami.

Mientras tanto Harry se encargo de cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta del patio. Cuando Dany bajo, Harry lo estaba esperando sosteniendo la puerta para que saliera.

Harry sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban al auto. Había un problema no había lugar para la silla del pequeño. Hermione se percato del problema y recogió sus piernas tratando de no moverse mucho.

—Muy bien Dany, no estarás sentado en tu sillita, pero aun así, sostente de la pierna de tu madre, no te muevas mucho porque es peligroso —El pequeño solo asintió mientras se subía con dificultad al auto.

Harry se subió en el asiento del conductor.

—tratare de conducir despacio, traje una bolsa por si vuelves a vomitar, Dany puedes cuidarla.

Dany extendió la mano y puso la bolsa de papel en su regazo.

—Bien aquí vamos—Harry encendió el coche y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Creo que puedo caminar sola—Hermione tomo la mano de Harry, caminaban a paso lento. Dany que sujetando la mano izquierda de Harry totalmente en silencio.

Afortunadamente Hermione no había necesitado la bolsa y las nauseas habían bajado un poco.

Entraron en la sala de urgencia. Harry sentó a Hermione en una silla, mientras Dany se sentaba a su lado, Dany observaba todo fascinado.

—Doctor Potter que sorpresa verlo tan pronto en urgencias—hablo el doctor Justin, el cual había sustituido a Harry.

—Buenos días doctor, es una emergencia, mi novia está enferma.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada? Digo la afortunada de ser tu novia no de estar enferma.

—Hermione Granger.

— ¿Hermione Granger?—el doctor Justin, reviso la lista de los pacientes de nuevo ingreso—tienes suerte chico, ella es la siguiente.

Harry se dirigió casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Hermione, se debe aclarar que aun en pijama.

Los tres entraron al cubículo, Dany estaba un poco cohibido con tantas personas. Harry lo subió a una silla y ahí le acaricio la espalda tratando de que se calmara el pequeño.

—Muy bien… Hermione Granger, 24 años, ¿Cierto?—Hermione asintió a las preguntas del doctor—síntomas: nauseas y vomito.

—Hermione volvió a asentir—Chicos nos disculparían un momento, necesito que salgan para revisar a Hermione.

— ¡Yo no me _quielo il_!—grito el pequeño que hasta hace momentos antes no había emitido palabra alguna— _quielo quedalme _con mi mami.

—Cariño, el doctor tiene que hacer su trabajo, cundo termine puedes volver a entrar—Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo.

Harry lo tomo en brazos y juntos salieron a la sala de espera, el pequeño estaba empezando a sollozar en su hombro.

—Dany…no llores—trato de verlo a los ojos, pero el niño seguía escondiendo su mirada—Mira...Tú mami está bien, los doctores la van a curar.

—_Haly, _ yo no _quelo _ que nada le pase a mi mami—lo miro a los ojos.

—Y la nada le pasara ni a ti ni a ella mientras yo esté con ustedes ¿Entendido?—el pequeño asintió y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.

—Aunque me _quelas lobal _ a mi mami, _glacias Haly_ —el pequeño ejerció más fuerza en su abrazo, como si eso le diera mas fortaleza.

Harry le correspondió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien hacer el papel de un papá, nunca se había imaginado en el papel de padre tan pronto pero Harry quería mucho al niño, lo había cautivado con su curiosidad y ganas de proteger a lo que más amaba en el mundo, a su mamá, Dany era un niño que cuando bajaba la guardia jugueteaba y correteaba por toda la casa, siempre lleno de preguntas llenas de por qués, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al ver como el pequeño iba descubriendo el mundo.

Al abrazar al pequeño se sintió completo, se sintió un miembro más de la pequeña familia que conformaban Hermione y Daniel.

—Hola cariño—una voz interrumpió el abrazo, era la señora Sprout.

— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la sala de juegos, ahí te distraerás y te divertirás más que aquí?

—Vamos Dany—le animo—yo cuidare a tu mamá, estoy seguro que nos quedaremos aquí por algunas horas más, ve y diviértete —el pequeño mordió su labio dudando, vio a la señora Sprout y luego a Harry, este asintió con la cabeza y le dio más animo, la señora Sprout le extendió la mano y Dany la tomo para ir a los juegos.

Harry vio como Dany se perdía en el pasillo mientras tomaba la mano de la señora Sprout , Dany lo volteaba ver cada cierto tiempo, hasta que despareció en la siguiente vuelta.

Harry dirigió su vista hacia la zona de los cubículos cuando vio salir al doctor Justin, rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él.

—Doctor, ¿Cómo está Hermione?

—En este momento está en el área de laboratorio, al parecer no es nada grave pero no podremos confirmarlo hasta que estén los análisis.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —el doctor lo vio dudando

—Hare una excepción contigo chico, ve al cubículo y espérala ahí.

Harry alcanzo a decirle un _gracias_, antes de que saliera caminando rápido al cubículo de Hermione. Entro y no había nadie, así que decidió sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de la camilla, la ropa de Hermione estaba cuidadosamente doblada en la orilla de esta.

La cortina del cubículo se abrió, Harry levanto la mirada y vio a Hermione, aun estaba muy pálida y tenia ojeras, estaba usando la bata típica del hospital.

—Hola—Harry se levanto para ayudarla a sentar en la camilla.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Harry no dejo de sostener su mano en ningún momento.

—Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse— la mirada de Hermione huyo de la de Harry.

— ¿Herms, hay alguna posibilidad de que tu estés…?—Harry vacilo al preguntar.

— ¿De qué yo qué?—Hermione lo miro fijamente.

—Ya sabes…de que estés… —Harry simulo una barriga con sus manos.

— ¿Embarazada?—la voz de Hermione sonó chillona— Oh no…estoy segura que no es eso—Harry por alguna razón se sintió decepcionado —Es otra cosa —Hermione volvió a huir de la mirada de Harry mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Si Hermione no estaba embarazada, no se le ocurría ninguna enfermedad más.

—Me da pena decírtelo— Hermione se cubrió la cara con sus manos, las nauseas la estaban volviendo atacar.

—Vamos cariño, además de tu novio soy doctor—Intento separar las manos de su novia de la cara. Hermione suspiro frustrada y levanto la mirada aunque aun sonrojada.

—Recuerdas que fuimos a comer ayer —Harry asintió, no entendía nada —pues creo que la hamburguesa me cayo un poquito mal.

— ¿Un poquito? Has estado vomitando toda la noche, no tenías otros síntomas.

—Sí, pero para lo otro me tome una pastilla, aunque no paro los vómitos, no te esfuerces en regañarme, el doctor ya me regaño.

En ese momento el doctor entro al cubículo.

—Señorita Granger, tengo sus resultados, veamos—el doctor Justin abrió la hoja y empezó a leerlo —Tal como lo sospeche, solo infección gastrointestinal creado por alguna toxina ¿Ha comido en algún establecimiento en las ultimas veinticuatro horas?.

—Hermione asintió.

—Bien tendrá que tomar antibióticos por una semana, mañana se puede incorporar a su trabajo, por hoy reposo, comidas ligeras y sin grasa, además de tomar agua todo el día. En un momento le traeré el alta.

—Cariño, no debiste tener vergüenza al contarme lo que te pasaba.

—Lo sé Harry, pero es difícil hablar con tu novio de tus problemas estomacales.

Cuando el doctor les dejo la alta y les entrego los medicamentos, Harry y Hermione caminaron hacia la sala de espera, ahí Harry dejo a Hermione sentada mientras iba a buscar a Dany.

oooooooooooooooooooo

—Hola cariño, vienes a recoger al pequeño— La señora Sprout estaba cuidando a los niños.

—Así es, es hora de irnos— La señora Sprout llamo al pequeño, el cual al ver a Harry fue corriendo hacia él.

—_Haly _¿Y mi mami? —el pequeño pregunto cuando estuvo frente al adulto.

—Nos está esperando para ir a casa, tenemos que cuidarla y tú serás mi ayudante enfermero. ¿Qué te parece? —El pequeño sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry que lo guiaba hasta su mamá, a Dany le encantaba que lo tomaran en cuenta para cualquier cosa y más si era para ayudar a su madre.

Harry entro a la sala de espera con Dany tomándole la mano, Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

—Hola mami—el pequeño se subió a la silla de enseguida para estar a la misma altura que su mamá, tomo el rostro de su madre entre sus pequeñas manitas— ¿_Etas_ bien?

—Hola amor, estoy bien solo un pequeño dolor de barriga.

— ¿_Tenes_ bichitos?

—Si —Hermione lo beso en la frente, el pequeño rio al ver que su mami estaba mejor —vayamos a casa, debes de tener hambre.

Treinta minutos después Hermione estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, mientras los dos hombres que compartían su corazón, estaban atendiéndola.

— ¡mami!, Harry me dijo que te trajera este juguito de manzana—Hermione sonrió al ver como Dany no apartaba su mirada de un suero de manzana que traía entre sus manitas, cuidando de que no se le cayera.

—Gracias cariño, deja te ayudo.

— ¡No!—el pequeño grito, dejando a Hermione paralizada, el pequeño seguía sin despegar la mirada de la botella —quédate acostadita, estas _enfelma_.

—Claro que si enfermero ¿Ya desayunaste?—Hermione tomo el jugo que le ofrecía Dany.

—Si, _Haly _ me hizo unos huevos _levueltos—_Hermione le ofreció un poco de jugo a Dany, el cual negó.

— ¿Estaban ricos? —pregunto tomando otro trago.

—No, sabían muy _talados_, _pelo_ de todos modos me los comí—el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sabes que me haría sentir mejor? Que te acuestes a mi ladito —el pequeño no espero a que su madre lo ayudara a subirse, cuando estaba a un lado de ella en la cama, Hermione lo abrazo y olio el aroma de bebe que aun desprendía, los dos se acurrucaron juntos y se quedaron dormidos.

No había pasado mucho cuando Hermione necesito ir al baño de nuevo, cuando regreso Harry la esperaba con un caldo de pollo. Hermione recordó cuando Dany le dijo que Harry le había hecho el desayuno, y sonrió imaginando a Harry cocinando para su hijo.

—Te traje el desayuno, para que te tomes tus medicinas.

—Gracias… —Hermione se acomodo de nuevo en la cama para comer, mientras Harry se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Si el desayuno de Dany había estado salado, a la sopa de Harry le hacía falta sal, demasiada sal, pero agradeció el gesto de Harry e intento comer algo, pues su estomago estaba prácticamente cerrado.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un rato, no has dormido en toda la noche y en toda la mañana? —Hermione se acomodo mejor entre las cobijas, Dany se movió hacia su madre y volvió a pasar su bracito encima de ella para abrazarla, aun estaba dormido.

—No lo sé, necesito cuidarte

—Vamos—Hermione palmeo el lugar enseguida de ella —si te necesito te despierto.

Harry miro la mirada suplicante de ella, la verdad tenía mucho sueño, se quito los zapatos y se acomodo a un lado de ella. Harry pasó su mano por encima del vientre de Hermione tal como lo había hecho Dany, la respiración de Hermione estaba acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

Recordó los eventos de las últimas doce horas, desde saber que Hermione estaba enferma, en como Dany había cambiado en su forma de ser y en como pensó que Hermione estuviera embarazada, la idea le había encantado y hasta en una forma egoísta deseo que ella lo hubiera estado, pero sabía que aun era muy pronto, por el momento se conformaría con tener a Hermione y a Dany en su corazón.

Sin darse cuenta Harry fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<p>

Laura

HGHP95

Drys-1

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

Mitchel0420

The darkness princess

LauraGranger13

lisicarmela


	5. Mi amigo Harry

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco <strong>

**Mi amigo Harry**

—¡Dany a desayunar—Hermione se encontraba con su traje puesto el cual consistía en unos pantalones un poco acampanados que estilizaban sus piernas con una blusa azul turquesa acompañados con unos tacones, este día necesitaba ir al edificio central del periódico en el que trabajaba. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y necesitaba ponerse al corriente.

Hermione sirvió en un tazón _Froot loops _con leche para Dany mientras siguió picando la fruta que iba a desayunar.

Aunque ya no tenía nauseas aún tenía dolor de estomago cuando el efecto de las medicinas se iba, además de que por orden de su doctor particular y novio, Harry, tenía que seguir comiendo ligero.

—Cariño, aun estas enferma no deberías ir a trabajar, te puedo firmar un permiso—Harry la abrazo por atrás mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Hermione.

—Señor Potter no puedo creer que me este ofreciendo eso—Hermione fingió sorpresa —Ya sé que lo único que quieres es que me quede contigo—Harry la abrazo mas fuerte— pero no puedo, además el doctor dijo que hoy podía ir a trabajar, me siento mucho mejor.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si te lo juro—lo beso en la mejilla — ¡Daniel baja a desayunar!

—Hermione grito de nuevo al ver que el pequeño no bajaba.

—Cálmate, amor—Harry paso sus manos por los brazos de Hermione —yo voy a ver qué pasa.

Harry subió las escaleras de dos en dos, cundo llego al cuarto de Dany toco la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿Se puede?—Harry entro al cuarto, el pequeño estaba jugando en el piso con dos muñecos de alguna película de Disney y aun tenía su pijama—Hey Flash, mamá te espera para desayunar. —se sentó junto a él.

—No soy Flash, no tengo el _tlaje._

—Tienes razón lo siento… ¿Por qué no estás aun vestido? Tu desayuno está listo.

—No voy a _il_ a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué, te vas a quedar solo en casa?—Harry le siguió la corriente, el pequeño no había pensado en esa parte en su plan, su semblante se preocupo pero luego se relajo.

—Tú me vas a _cuidal—_dijo como si nada y entregándole a su muñeco de Woody para que jugara con él.

— ¿Yo?—se sorprendió—Me gustaría cuidarte Dany, pero yo también tengo que ir a trabajar.

Al pequeño le empezó a temblar la barbilla, empezó a parpadear rápido para que las lágrimas no salieran por sus ojos.

—No _quielo il _ a la escuela—hablo con la voz rota.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?—Harry intento acercase a Dany pero el niño se aparto de su lado, Harry sintió que el pequeño no solo se estaba separando físicamente de él, sino en la relación que habían estado construyendo desde hace pocas horas.

—_Pol_ que hoy tenemos que_ lleval_ a _nuestlo_ papá a la escuela— Harry entendió todo.

Desde hace una semana la maestra Gabrielle había organizado una clase especial sobre empleos, los niños tenían que llevar a su padre.

Ella le dio un papelito a cada niño pidiendo la asistencia de los padres y explicándoles de que iba a tratar la clase.

Dany nunca se había sentido mal por no tener un papá, pero en esta ocasión al escuchar como los niños hablaban de lo que trabajaban sus padres y en como los llevaban a pasear se sintió triste y deseo tener un papá al igual que todos los niños, claro tenía a su mamá y al abuelito George pero no era lo mismo. Así que decidió que no le entregaría el papelito con información a su mamá y que no iría a la escuela.

—Bueno… ¿podrías llevarme a mí?—Harry interrumpió los pensamientos del pequeño.

— ¿_Enselio_? _Pelo _tú no _eles _mi papá, tu _eles_ el novio de mi mami.

—Mira Dany…yo te quiero como si fueras un hijo para mí —el pequeño hizo una mueca no estaba seguro si esas palabras le habían gustado. Sí quería a Harry, era muy bueno y se portaba muy bien, pero para él era solo su amigo —No te estoy diciendo que me llames…ya sabes, pero podríamos ser amigos ¿Qué dices?

—Si, a mi me _gusta hacel _amigos.

—Muy bien dame esos cinco.

—No, a mi me _gusta hacel la plomesa_ del_ mequiñe. —_Harry miro un poco extraño al niño, se imaginaba que tal vez Dany escupiera en su mano para luego darse un apretón, pero no algo tan de niñas como promesa del meñique.

— ¿Eh? Oh si claro—Harry entrelazo su meñique con el de Dany.

—La _Lita Jane siempre _me hace _plometel _con el_ mequiñe._

—Es meñique —intento corregirlo.

— ¿Mequiñe?

—No Dany… repite: Me

—Me—Dany repitió.

—Ñi

—Ñi —Dany estaba totalmente concentrado haciendo todos los sonidos fonéticos que Harry le mostraba.

—Que.

—Que. —Dany aplaudió emocionado, Harry le dio una sonrisa de ánimo.

—Bien ahora todo junto.

— ¡_Mequiñe! ¡Mequiñe, mequiñe, mequiñe!—_empezó a saltar por toda la habitación, para terminar aplaudiendo y riendo. Harry solo pudo terminar suspirando.

—Muy bien Dany, solo te falta un poco de practica —Harry le revolvió el cabello mientras se paraba del suelo — ¿Quieres que vaya a tu escuela?—Dany asintió emocionado —Muy bien, tu mamá nos está esperando, cámbiate como Flash, mientras yo también cambio mi ropa —Harry señalo la simple camiseta blanca, su short deportivo que usaba en las noches calurosas para dormir y sus sandalias para estar en casa — ¿Necesitas ayuda?—Harry siempre escuchaba que Hermione le preguntaba al pequeño eso, así que no vio mal preguntarle.

—No —el niño dijo mientras buscaba en su cajón de ropa.

—Bien me iré a cambiar si me necesitas me llamas —Dany solo asintió, Harry se dirigió a paso veloz por su ropa.

Hermione estaba a punto de volver a gritar pero ahora para también llamar a Harry, cuando los escucho cuando venían bajando las escaleras.

—Por fin bajan los dos, ya es tarde Dany… ¿A dónde vas cariño?—dijo mirando a Harry con la ropa que usualmente usaba para trabajar— ¿No tenias que trabajar hasta las seis?

—Dany me invito a su clase de empleos.

— ¿Clase de empleos?—Hermione se agacho a la altura de su hijo— Cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—_Pol _que_ ela _solo_ pala _papis—dijo como si nada

—Oh

—_pelo Haly _va a_ il _como mi amigo.

— ¡Qué bien cariño! anda desayuna es tarde —Hermione tomo al niño en brazos y lo subió a la silla— ¿podemos hablar un momento?—se dirigió Harry el cual asintió y caminaron hacia la sala, Hermione aun podía cuidar con la mirada a Dany que estaba concentrado comiéndose los aritos naranjas.

— ¿Enserio vas a llevar a Dany? —Lo miro fijamente mientras pasaba un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Si ¿Por qué no?—Harry se encogió de hombros aunque tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Gracias cariño, esto es muy importante para mí y para Dany —Hermione lo abrazo y alzo su cabeza para besarlo lento y pausadamente, Harry la tomo por la cintura y lo acerco mas a él, Hermione termino el beso y se separo un poco de él —tenemos público infantil, Harry…pero cuando regreses tendrás tu recompensa—Le guiño para separarse por completo de él e irse a la cocina donde acompaño a Dany en su desayuno.

Harry camino hacia la cocina también pero un poco perturbado por la muestra de afecto de hace algunos segundos.

— ¿Quieres café?—Hermione se separo del mostrador y tomo una taza cuando Harry asintió.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

—Muy bien llegamos. Antes de las tres vendré a recogerlos ¿Está bien? —Hermione se dirigió a sus dos acompañantes, ambos asintieron. Hermione ayudo a bajar a Dany del coche y lo llevo de la mano al kínder, Dany tomo con su otra mano a Harry.

—Te portas bien y le haces caso a la profesora y a Harry, pequeño—Hermione abrazo a su hijo y le deposito un beso en la frente —tu también te portas bien Harry.

—Hermione tomo el rostro de Harry y le dio un beso corto. —Hasta luego Gabrielle—se despidió de la maestra de Dany que había sido su amiga en preparatoria.

—Buenos días Dany y señor…—Gabrielle le tomo lo saludo con un apretón de mano.

—Harry Potter, mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto señor Potter gracias por venir y apoyar a su hijo.

— Gabrielle le sonrió cordialmente.

—El no es mi papi, es mi amigo y el novio de mi mami —Dany le dijo a Gabrielle la cual se quedo sorprendida y enrojeció.

—Oh bueno…

—No pasa nada señorita Gabrielle —Harry dijo cordialmente.

—Muy bien en ese caso será mejor que pasen la clase está a punto de comenzar.

Imagino que la clase acabaría pronto pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver casi 20 padres sentados en unas sillas infantiles.

Harry pensó que solo tenía que pararse al frente y decir su nombre y su profesión pero no, tuvo que dar una explicación detallada de su trabajo y lo que hacía lo que le gustaba.

—Entonces estaba frente al gran oso y levante mi escopeta y PUM…—todos los niños y algunos adultos brincaron en su asiento—le di entre los ojos al oso— una niña pequeña empezó a llorar y se abrazo al pecho de su padre el cual miro mal al hombre que estaba hablando de su oficio.

—Muchas gracias señor Graham por hablarnos de su empleo de cazador—la señorita Gabielle decidió intervenir— Pero hay que recordarles a los niños que hay que respetar la naturaleza —El señor Graham solo asintió sonrojado—El siguiente es Daniel Granger, pasa Dany.

—Bueno… mi amigo _Haly _es _doctol_ y_ cula_ niños.

—Que interesante Dany…señor Potter el escenario es todo suyo—intento bromear Gabrielle.

—ehh... soy Harry y soy doctor…y trabajo en el hospital de Berks ¿Alguna pregunta? —Harry ya nos sabia que mas decir.

— ¡Yo, yo, yo!—una niña estaba levantando y brincando en su asiento— ¿pones _inquectiones?_

—Mmm….si —dijo Harry inseguro —pero solo si los niños están muy enfermos, prefiero dar medicina de uva o fresa. —los niños asintieron al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Y pones curitas de caricaturas?—pregunto otro niño.

—Sí. —el niño choco las palmas con su amigo de enseguida.

— ¿Das dulces?

Harry asintió y todos los niños gritaron contento.

—Muy bien señor Potter, gracias por haber venido y hablarnos de su profesión.

Harry asintió y fue a sentarse en la pequeña silla azul que le correspondía, cuando llego Dany levanto su mano y la choco con él.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Hola Cariño—Hermione tomo a Dany en brazos y lo lleno de besos.

—Mami me llenas de babas—el pequeño rio.

—Lo siento bebe.

—Hola Harry—se acerco a su novio, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo beso.

—Mami… —jalo el pantalón de Hermione interrumpiendo el beso—estoy cansado —levanto los brazos para que Hermione lo agarrara, aun se sentía celoso cuando su mami se acercaba mucho a Harry.

Hermione se agacho a él y lo cargo, Harry hizo el intento de poner su mano en su espalda para dirigirlos al coche, pero el pequeño enredo las piernas en la cintura de su madre y Harry no pudo más que meter sus manos a los bolsillos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¿Ya le diste las gracias a Harry?, Dany —Hermione interrogo al pequeño al entrar en casa.

—No —el pequeño se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo —_Glacias Haly._

—De nada Dany…los amigos se ayudan, ¿no?—el pequeño asintió y se fue a ver la televisión a la sala.

—Acompáñame—Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Hermione lo acorralo contra la encimera y lo empezó a besar.

Harry se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de su novia pero pronto le siguió el ritmo. El beso rápidamente se hizo demandante, Hermione paso sus labios por la mandíbula de Harry y por el cuello, las manos de Harry se dirigieron dentro de la camisa de Hermione y empezó a pasar sus manos por el vientre de ella.

— ¿A qué hora tienes que trabajar?—Hermione hablo con voz entrecortada mientras se separaba de Harry.

—A las 6:00 de la tarde —La respiración de Harry también era errática.

—Bueno tal vez podríamos escaparnos un poquito cuando Dany tome sus siesta —Harry asintió mientras volvía a besar a Hermione.

—Bien—Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador.

Media hora después los tres se encontraban comiendo pechugas de pollo con ensalada y sopa.

—mami, no puedo _comelme _mi pollito, puedo comerme la sopita. —el niño retiro su plato de enfrente, no le gustaba el pollo.

—No amor, debes comerte todo.

—Yo lo puedo cortar por ti—interrumpió Harry a el niño, Dany lo volteo a ver con mirada suplicante de que no hiciera nada la cual Harry no noto, el pequeño solo puedo hacer un puchero y cruzar los brazos.

Harry tomo el tenedor y empezó a picar la pieza de pollo en pedazos pequeños. Hermione volvió a acercar el plato cerca de él.

—Ahora no tienes excusas come o no hay postre.

—_Glacias Haly—_Dany empezó a comer sin ganas.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Mi pancita está muy llena—Dany empezó a sobar su pancita, mientras la tocaba como tambor.

—No hagas eso o te dolerá el estomago.

— ¿_Pelo pol_ que?—el pequeño dijo suplicando—Además _Haly _es _doctol _y me puede _culal._

—Pero si tú te sientes mal yo me voy a poner triste—Hermione le dijo a su hijo.

—Entonces _mejol _no toco el _tambol_ con mi pancita.

—Así está mejor. —Hermione dejo el último plato en el lavavajillas.

Harry se asombraba de cómo Dany y Hermione interactuaban —Casi es hora de tu siesta—Hermione volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa recordándole lo que le había prometido, Harry se movió incomodo en su asiento—Vamos a ver la tele un ratito.

Pronto los tres se vieron sentados en el sillón de tres plazas con Dany en el medio mientras miraban "Bob Esponja". El pequeño tenía su cabeza en el regazo de su mamá, mientras Hermione tenía su brazo alargado acariciando el cabello de Harry. Dany en algún momento se quedo dormido…al igual que Harry.

—Parece que Dany ya cayó en el mundo de los sueños—Hermione intento bromear—Harry…Harry despierta —Harry se despertó del sueño que estaba teniendo con su novia muy asustado. Volteo a ver a Hermione que estaba cargando a Dany —ya se quedo dormido, ve a la habitación.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras ambos se separaron pero a diferencia de Hermione que iba a paso lento Harry iba prácticamente corriendo a la habitación.

Harry entro al cuarto de baño y se mojo con agua a la cara para despertarse mejor.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a Hermione cerrando la puerta con seguro, en su mano traía un pequeño radio que servía para escuchar los ruidos de la habitación de Dany y saber si se despertaba.

Hermione se acerco a paso lento moviendo sus caderas exageradamente a dejar al dichoso radio en la mesita de noche. Volteo a ver a Harry que aun estaba paralizado en la puerta del baño. Solo la cama los separaba.

Se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para desabrochar uno por uno los botones de su blusa azul, Harry no apartaba la mirada de ella. La blusa desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación y llevo sus manos atrás para desabrochar su sostén, cuando sus pechos quedaron libres se acerco a la orilla de la cama y tomo a Harry del cinturón y la acerco a ella.

Saco su camisa de los pantalones y la alzo por su cabeza.

Hermione lo tomo por los hombros para tirarlo al lado de ella en la cama luego se subió a su regazo y empezó a besar el pecho de su novio.

—Hoy fuiste el mejor novio del mundo—Hermione lo mordió suavemente, Harry jadeo—además de ser el amigo de mi hijo—Hermione siguió bajando más, empezó a acariciar la "v" que se formaba en su cadera—creo que te mereces un regalo.

Hermione lo miro a los ojos solo los aparto un momento para abrir el botón del pantalón en un suave movimiento. Harry jadeo y cerró los ojos. Hermione empezó a bajar el cierre lentamente.

—Hermione….

— ¿Si?—Hermione lo volteo a ver mientras lo acariciaba.

— ¿Qui-quien es el pa-padre de Dany? —

Hermione se quedo paralizada en ese momento viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry nunca había hablado del padre de Dany con Hermione, no lo veía necesario, no supo por que había hablado del padre de Dany justo en "_ese" _ momento, tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Hermione se levanto del regazo de Harry en silencio y empezó a vestirse.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

lisicarmela

The darkness princess

LauraGranger13

Mitchel0420

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

Laura 


	6. El padre de Daniel

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Seis.<strong>

** El padre de Daniel**

—_Hermione…._

— _¿Si? Hermione lo volteo a ver mientras lo acariciaba._

— _¿Qui-quien es el pa-padre de Dany?_

—Hermione_ se quedo paralizada en ese momento viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Harry nunca había hablado del padre de Dany con Hermione, no lo veía necesario, no supo por que había hablado del padre de Dany justo en "ese" momento, tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared._

_Hermione se levanto del regazo de Harry en silencio y empezó a vestirse._

—Hermione…amor…yo…lo siento…no debería de haber preguntado eso—Harry se acerco a Hermione que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama abrochando su blusa, la abrazo por detrás y repartió besos por todo su cuello. Hermione movió el cuello hacia un lado permitiendo un contacto mejor con Harry, Harry la abrazo más fuerte aun, sentía que un muro se había alzado entre ellos.

—Tengo que levantar a Daniel de su siesta…ya es tarde—Hermione se levanto apartando los brazos de Harry de su cuerpo.

—Hermione si dije algo mal yo… —Harry volvía a suplicar.

—No, no….Harry no digas nada…solo que wow—Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida intentando bromear aunque en sus ojos aun se mostraba una sombra de tristeza.

—Si que sabes matar momentos Harry—le toco la mejilla—será mejor que te vayas, es tarde y tengo la cabeza hecho un lio—Hermione le sonrió y lo beso castamente.

— ¿Estamos bien? —pregunto Harry, mientras se ponía su camisa y buscaba sus zapatos.

—Mmh—murmuro Hermione, Harry se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?—Hermione asintió y lo beso.

—Yo también —Hermione puso su mano sobre la mano de Harry.

—Te prometo que te hablare del padre de Dany, solo dame tiempo.

—No, si no quieres hablar de él, no me importa.

—Creo que si queremos seguir avanzando en nuestra relación —Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione le prometía con esas palabras una futura vida juntos—Es necesario que conozcas esa parte de la historia.

Harry confiaba en Hermione y en su amor, pero una duda se sembró en el ¿aun amaba al padre de Dany? ¿Qué pasaría si el apareciera? ¿Hermione lo dejaría y se iría con el papá de Dany? Porque la verdad él no sabía nada de la historia. El miedo y pánico lo lleno.

—Hermione ¿Tu aun lo amas?—pregunto lleno de miedo, tenía que preguntarlo antes de irse pues la incertidumbre no lo dejaría estar.

— ¿A quién?—Hermione estaba confundida por la pregunta de Harry.

—Al padre de Dany.

— ¿Qué? oh no…—Hermione le sonrió —Le tuve cariño en su momento y tal vez pensé que lo amaba…pero ahora solo es un recuerdo que me dio el mejor regalo, a Dany.

Harry la miro a los ojos y en ella vio la verdad. La abrazo y enterró su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su clásico olor a vainilla.

—No me siento cómoda hablando aun—Hermione le regreso el abrazo pasando sus manos por arriba y abajo de de su espalda. Hermione pensó que tal vez Harry se sentía celoso y lo trato de calmar.

—Lo sé…será mejor que me vaya.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos salieron juntos del cuarto con las manos entrelazadas, cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Dany vieron que estaba en el piso con sus hojas y crayones de colores.

—Dany, Harry viene a despedirse—ambos entraron al cuarto del pequeño.

— _Pelo ¿pol_ qué?—pregunto triste levantando la mirada del dibujo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, los adultos tienen que trabajar.

—Oww… _pelo _aun no _telmino _mi dibujo—señalo la hoja que estaba rayada.

— ¿Qué es?—Hermione se acerco al pequeño aun sosteniendo la mano de Harry.

—Es un dibujo para _Haly_—a Hermione se le encogió el corazón y Harry sintió mucha emoción con el gesto del pequeño.

El dibujo eran solo manchones de diferentes colores pero la figura más alta en la parte superior tenía un mancha negra,ambos supieron de inmediato que era Harry y la otra figura era solo un borrón rojo con amarillo.

— ¿Qué estas dibujando Dany? —Harry se alegro de que el niño ya no le lanzara rayos láser al llamarlo así.

—_Ete eles _tu—señalo la figura.—_y ete _soy yo con mi _tlaje _de Flash.

—Te está quedando muy lindo, tal vez me pueda quedar hasta que lo termines.

— ¿_Enselio?_

—Si —Harry le sonrio.

El pequeño solo hizo unos cuantos detalles precisos en el dibujo con muchos colores diferentes para que quedara perfecto según en sus propias palabras.

—Ten.

—Muchas gracias, Dany. Buscare un marco y lo pondré en mi consultorio.

Harry se despidió de Dany y bajo junto con Hermione hacia la puerta, en donde los dos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se abrazo a si misma tratando de protegerse del frio.

—Nos vemos el viernes.

— ¿El viernes?—La voz de Harry sonó un poco chillona, Hermione soltó una risita y poso su mano en el pecho de su novio.

—Sí, me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar solos…tú y yo, podría decirle a Luna que cuide a Dany y tener la casa para nosotros ¿Qué dices?

La sangre de Harry aumento unos grados al escuchar la proposición de su novia.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Ok—caminaron juntos hasta ponerse a un lado del auto de Harry— Y también podríamos…hablar de ya sabes.

—No te sientas obligada a contarme algo.

—Yo…quiero hacerlo—Harry intento interrumpir —pero ya no hablemos más, ya es tarde. Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues a tu casa en la mañana.

—Claro que si, novia—Harry sonrio— te llamare a las cuatro de la mañana.

—No importa lo hora que sea—lo beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios— el viernes a las 8, recuérdalo.

—A las 8, muy bien —confirmo Harry

—Te amo.

—Te amo —Hermione se aparto de él y Harry se subió a su coche partiendo hacia el hospital.

Cuando el coche desapareció, Hermione se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que la televisión de la sala ya estaba prendida así que se imagino que Dany ya había bajado.

— ¿Dany, donde estas?—pregunto al no ver nadie en la sala, cuando iba a volver a gritar escucho ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió ahí, encontrándose con el refrigerador abierto — ¿Qué haces pequeño renacuajo? —sorprendió al pequeño que estaba tomando leche de la caja de cartón.

—Mami, no te escuche. —El pequeño estaba lleno de chocolate y además unos graciosos bigotes de leche.

—Ya me di cuenta de eso señorito.

—_Peldón_ mami—el pequeño le dio una sonrisa a su madre mostrando todos los dientes antes blancos ahora manchados de chocolate.

—Ahora usted señorito, me ayudara a limpiar el desastre de chocolate y tendremos que hacer una pijamada para sacarte toda esa azúcar.

Hermione se acerco a su hijo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

— ¡Detente! ¡Detente!—Hermione dejo de hacerle cosquillas, Dany intento calmar su respiración— ¿_polemos usal _la tienda de campaña?

—mmh…si, por qué no —Hermione se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hijo. El pequeño salto en su lugar —Ahora a limpiar.

Hermione y Dany construyeron la tienda de campaña dentro del cuarto del pequeño la llenaron de cobijas y almohadas, comieron emparedados, jugaron, vieron películas y leyeron cuentos. Dany no se había divertido así desde hace mucho, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su mami y que mejor forma que pasarla jugando.

Hermione pensó que sería muy difícil que Dany se durmiera, pero por las cosas que hicieron a las 10 ya estaba totalmente dormido en la alfombra sosteniendo su muñeco de spiderman que estaba usando.

Hermione noto que estaba dormido, como el cuarto de Dany era un total desastre lo llevo a su habitación y lo acostó en su cama, volvió al cuarto de Dany por una pijama y luego cambio a Dany.

El pequeño se removió abriendo un poco sus ojos pero al ver a su mamá que le susurraba palabras tranquilizándolo se volvió a quedar dormido. Hermione se lavo los dientes y se enjuago la cara, se puso su pijama y se acostó en la cama junto a su bebé. El pequeño sintió el calor de su madre y rodo hasta poner su cabeza en el pecho de su mamá, suspirando alegre.

Hermione sabía que desde que Harry había entrado a sus vidas algunas tradiciones habían pasado a segundo plano. Actividades como sábados de desvelarse o el domingo de pijama que hacían religiosamente cada semana ahora esos momentos que compartían los hacían solo una vez al mes o máximo dos veces.

Dany se sentía celoso y con la llegada de Harry toda su rutina había cambiado, tenía que compartir el tiempo de su mamá con prácticamente un extraño.

Pero Hermione daba gracias ya que parecía que eso estaba cambiando.

El jueves paso sin ninguna novedad, solo que Hermione no dejaba de pensar en que le iba a decir a Harry sobre el padre de Dany.

Después de dejar al pequeño en el jardín de niños se dirigió a su trabajo, Harry le llamo para decirle que ya estaba en casa y para confirmar lo de la cena del viernes.

En la tarde se dedico a leer un escrito que le habían mandado para editar mientras el pequeño dormía su siesta, cuando despertó se dedicaron a jugar y luego cenaron.

—Cariño—Hermione lo llamo mientras le ponía shampoo en el cabello, Dany jugaba con las burbujas de la tina —mañana te quedaras con Luna.

— ¿_Pelo_ _pol_ qué?—Dany hizo un puchero, miro a su mamá.

—Bueno…por que mañana voy a salir a cenar con Harry—Hermione siguió masajeando su cuero cabelludo haciendo espuma en el cabello de Dany.

— ¿Puedo _il_?

—Lo siento Dany es solo para adultos, pero… que tal si cuando vaya por ti vamos a Mcdonald's.

— ¿con una cajita feliz?

—Si

—Entonces si—El pequeño sonrió y siguió jugando.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El viernes después de comer y bañar a Dany, Hermione preparo una pequeña maleta con las cosas que podría necesitar Dany en su estadía con Luna.

— ¿Me puedo _lleval_ esto?—Dany traía consigo seis muñecos en sus brazos.

—Cariños solo iras por una noche—al pequeño se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas —Bien, pero solo dos —El pequeño se sumergió en la tarea de seleccionar los juguetes que se llevaría.

— ¿Puedo _llevalme _esto?—Ahora traía algunos juegos de mesa.

—No cariño… Theo tiene juegos en su casa.

—Bien —el pequeño se fue pisando fuerte y un poco enojado a seguir escogiendo sus juguetes.

—Nos vamos Dany —Hermione término de cerrar la pequeña mochila de Dany y juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Luna.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Te portas bien, has caso a Luna, te amo—Hermione lo abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero mami.

—Gracias por cuidarlo Luna, si necesitan cualquier cosa me llamas.

—No te preocupes Hermione seguro que nos divertiremos ¿verdad Dany?—el pequeño asintió.

—Muy bien, me voy. Adiós cariño, te extrañare.

Hermione se dirigió a su casa para arreglarse.

A las ocho en punto Hermione bajo a abrir la puerta ante el insistente sonido de golpes en la puerta. Era Harry.

—Siempre llegas puntual —Hermione lo beso y lo invito a pasar —solo necesito ir por mi abrigo y cerrar la casa.

Media hora después se encontraban en un restaurant de comida mexicana disfrutando de algunos aperitivos.

—Nunca había venido a este lugar—Hermione tomo un sorbo de su cerveza —prefiero esto que los restaurantes elegantes.

—Es bueno variar—Harry tomo un totopo con salsa poniéndose rojo en un instante — ¡Diablos! Esto esta picoso. —Hermione se rio un poco de él, pero le paso su bebida después de que Edward se acabara la propia.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

—Me encanta salir contigo solo…por qué puedo hacer esto—Harry la beso apasionadamente, mientras ponía su mano en el muslo de Hermione.

—Hay que pedir la cuenta—Hermione dijo con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Después de pagar fueron caminando de la mano hacia el coche.

En el camino fueron en completo silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto llegaron a casa y Harry abrió la puerta de Hermione para ayudarla a salir.

— ¿quieres algo de tomar?—pregunto Hermione cuando entraron a la casa.

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien—respondió Harry.

Hermione se sentó a un lado de él y le entrego su bebida. La mirada de ambos se quedo conectada, esperando que alguien hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

—Conocí al padre de Dany en la universidad —Hermione recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y miro hacia el techo recordando todo.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Harry confundido, pensó que estaban en el mismo canal de pensamiento pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

—Iba en mi segundo año de literatura, lo conocí en una fiesta de fraternidad—Harry no hablo, dejo que Hermione contara la historia para que se desahogara.

— Empezamos a hablar me pareció un buen chico, ambos tomamos demasiado y pues tuvimos sexo, amor perdón si te incomoda esto.

—No...No—Harry negó con la cabeza y el tomo de la mano—continua por favor

—Empezamos una relación pero ya no tuvimos sexo, queríamos ir despacio y ver hacia donde iba la relación, su nombre era Viktor y estudiaba arquitectura, cuando cumplimos seis meses de novios, volvimos a tener relaciones en alguna ocasión no tuvimos precaución y quede embarazada, le di la noticia y dijo que no era de él.

—Hijo de pu…

—Sí que lo era. Sus padres pensaron que yo era solo una interesada en su dinero, lo obligaron a que se casara conmigo, obviamente al ver como rechazaba a su propio hijo y casi decir que yo era una zorra me di cuenta que no lo amaba. George y Jane me apoyaron.

Me dijeron que no había necesidad de casarme y más aun cuando la familia de él me había insultado.

— ¿Te casaste con él?

—No, nunca…cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, Viktor falleció en un accidente en moto —Harry se quedo pálido ante el rumbo de la historia. —Sus padres quedaron devastados, no volví a saber de ellos hasta el nacimiento de Dany, ya que mama los llamo—sonrió irónicamente—Cuando vieron a Dany se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo parecido que era a su padre.

— ¿Pero nunca he escuchado a Dany hablar de ellos como cuando habla de George y Jane

—Supongo que su mente de niño no los considera sus abuelos porque nunca vienen a visitarlo ni conviven con él, solo en sus cumpleaños el mandan algún juguete caro. También tienen una cuenta de ahorro para él, pero nunca he tocado nada de ese dinero, le daré esa responsabilidad a Dany cuando sea un poco mayor.

—Wow…

—Lo sé.

— ¿Dany tiene alguna foto de él?

—Tiene un álbum entero…sus abuelos me lo dieron cuando Dany era muy pequeño. Hay veces que lo encuentro mirándolo por horas las fotos… pero nunca lo ha nombrado por papá.

— ¿Nunca le has preguntado el por qué?

— No me gusta obligarlo a hablar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos Harry tratando de digerir todo, Hermione tratando de calmarse hablar de los abuelos de Dany aun la hacía ponerse furiosa y le hacía recordar exactamente dos años atrás cuando…

Harry se acerco a ella y empezó a besarle el cuello dirigiéndose a su oreja en donde mordió el lóbulo suavemente. Hermione olvido en lo que estaba pensando y se dispuso a sentir.

Harry sujeto su cara entre sus manos y la beso ferozmente. Se separo de ella y se levanto del sillón ofreciéndole la mano.

—Vayamos a la habitación.

Hermione tomo su mano y paso sus manos por el cuello de Harry para después volver a tomar sus labios, entre tropiezos llegaron a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

bbpotter GRACIAS SI ERA ESE

Mitchel0420

HGHP95

The darkness princess


	7. Gruñido de dinosaurio

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete<strong>

**Gruñido de dinosaurio**

Estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, después de hablar sobre el padre de Dany, Hermione y Harry habían tenido una magnifica noche amándose mutuamente.

Pero ahora los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, decidió voltearse y seguir durmiendo. Y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque alguien jalo la cobija dejándola totalmente desnuda.

—Harry—dijo con la voz ronca y moviéndolo sutilmente del hombro — ¡Harry!—dijo un poco más alto.

—Mmh—Harry siguió en posición fetal tapado hasta la nariz, volteado al lado contrario de Hermione.

—Eres un bruto, me has quitado la cobija.

—Mmh —Harry murmuro y siguió durmiendo.

—Tengo frio—Empezó a jalar la cobija para taparse, pero Harry uso su fuerza para que la cobija no le fuera arrebatada. —Cariño—Hermione hablo melosa en su oído.

—Mmh—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cariño—se acerco a él y beso su oreja—Cariño—siguió dando besos por el lado expuesto de la cara de Harry, este al sentir los labios de su novia se volteo para quedar frente a ella pero aun con los ojos cerrados, Hermione siguió besándolo —abre los ojos—pidió, Harry lo hizo e hizo el amago de tumbarla a su lado—¡Oh no Harry Potter!, levántate, ya que no me dejaste dormir, ahora tu tampoco lo harás.

—Se alejo de él y con la fuerza que tenia le quito la cobija a Harry, dejándolo desnudo al igual que ella. La hizo una bola y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

— ¡Herms! ¡Por favor!—Harry cubrió sus ojos somnolientos con el dorso de su brazo.

—Nada de por favor—Hermione su puso su bata y amarro el nudo para cerrarla—Si no me dejas dormir cuando somos novios, no me quiero imaginar cuando estemos casados.

Hermione se quedo paralizada en su lugar al escuchar lo que había pronunciado. Harry quito su brazo de sus ojos y la miro también sorprendido, aunque por dentro estaba bailando de la emoción.

—Me voy a bañar—Hermione hablo nerviosa, mientras revolvía en sus cajones para buscar un cambio de ropa interior—Tenemos que ir por Dany le prometí que iríamos a McDonald's —Camino a paso rápido hacia el baño sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Harry.

Cuando estuvo en la seguridad del baño, Hermione cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella.

¡Dios mío! Que había dicho, se recrimino. Ya casi tenían un año de noviazgo y nunca habían hablado de casarse o de vivir juntos. Ella ya se estaba adelantando a los hechos. Pero es que se sentía tan natural, que hasta ya parecían un matrimonio a los ojos de los demás. Obviamente ella quería casarse con Harry, pero no sabía qué opinaba él ¿y si por su gran bocata todo se arruinaba? Ahora no era solo ella la que estaba involucrada con Harry, Dany también ya lo miraba como un amigo. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Tendría que hablar con Harry y pedirle que olvidara lo que acababa de decir.

Necesitaba relajarse así que dejo sus cosas en un estante del baño y se metió a la regadera.

Harry seguía con la mirada fija en la puerta del baño que se acababa de cerrar.

Se levanto de la cama e hizo un baile de la victoria silencioso. Por fin ahí estaba la señal que necesitaba para pedirle a Hermione que se casara con él. Desde hace algunos meses la idea le rondaba diariamente, pero no tenía el valor pues no sabía con certeza los deseos de ella.

Además de que había un diablillo que parecía no estar de acuerdo con la relación de ambos.

Aunque se moría de ganas de entrar con ella y pedirle que se casaran en ese momento, era muy pronto, tanto en su relación, como en la relación que apenas estaba formando con Dany. El niño apenas lo estaba empezando a soportar, quería que lo viera por lo menos como un mejor amigo, aunque el se moría de ganas de que lo tratara como un padre. Además tenía que poner en orden su vida: quería tener un trabajo con un horario estable, quería tener su propia casa (pues su departamento era muy pequeño y lo rentaba), quería acabar de pagar su coche, ahorrar y por supuesto quería tener el anillo perfecto y la ocasión perfecta.

Por la reacción de Hermione supuso que ella se encontraba no muy feliz al hablar abiertamente de lo que quería. Así que se dirigió hacia el baño y entro.

Aunque Hermione trato de que fuera un baño relajante, aun seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza a la conversación que habían tenido hace unos minutos, se sentía más tensa aun. Cerro la llave de la regadera y recargo su cabeza contra el azulejo de la pared. Sintió unas manos frías en sus hombros. La piel se le puso de ganilla y si era posible se tenso aun más.

—Estas muy tensa—Afirmo mientras le empezaba a dar un masaje.

—Algo así—la voz de Hermione sonó nerviosa, no pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a Harry tan pronto. Harry aparto el cabello de Hermione y empezó a depositar suave besos en su hombro. Hermione soltó un suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, el bajo sus manos y las poso en su vientre dibujando pequeños círculos con ambos pulgares.

Harry la tomo por la cintura y la volteo quedando cara a cara.

Acaricio su mejilla suavemente con el dorso de su mano y se acerco a ella para besarla. Hermione lo tomo por los brazos para no resbalar.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, Hermione jadeo y Harry aprovecho para profundizar el beso. Hermione ya no aguantaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos, así que paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y empezó a jugar con el cabello de su nuca. Harry puso sus manos en su trasero y la levanto, Hermione enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su novio mientras sus labios se movían en un seductor baile. La apretó contra su pecho y ambos jadearon. Harry la apoyo contra la pared y entro en ella lentamente mientras sus frentes estaban unidas y se miraban a los ojos.

—Te amo—hablo Hermione entre jadeos—Perdón por lo que dije.

—Shhh…no digas nada—Harry la volvió a besar con ansiedad mientras se movían juntos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry se encontraba contra el lavabo rasurándose, mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en la tapadera del W.C mientras se aplicaba crema en su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban totalmente en silencio después de la escena de pasión que habían tenido en el baño.

— ¿Cariño?

— ¿Sí?—Harry aparto la mirada del espejo solo por un segundo para ver a Hermione, luego siguió rasurándose.

—Siento por haber dicho lo que dije y haberte puesto en una situación incómoda —Hermione no lo miro en ningún momento, mientras ahora se ponía crema hidratante en los brazos.

— ¿Sobre qué cosa?—Harry se hizo el desatendido.

—Ya sabes…

—No, no sé.

— ¡Harry! —Hermione le grito avergonzada.

—Hey cariño —Harry se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura —No tienes que pedir disculpas —Tomo las manos de Hermione y entrelazo sus dedos—A mi me encanta la idea de casarme contigo—Hermione lo miro sorprendida —No tienes por qué contestarme ahora, se lo que me vas a decir _que aun es muy pronto—_imito el tono de Hermione.

Hermione asintió y tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, se acerco a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¡Mami!—Dany grito cuando vio a su madre en la sala de la casa de su tía Luna. El pequeño corrió hacia su madre que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola, corazón—Lo apretó contra su pecho y le dio un beso tronador en su mejilla.

—Hola Dany —Saludo Harry.

—Hola _Haly —_ se saludaron chocando sus puños. Luna miraba la escena extrañada, no era un secreto que el pequeño no era admirador de Harry. Miro a Hermione interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que hayas desayunado —le dijo Hermione a su hijo.

— ¿_po qué?_

—Recuerda lo que te dije Mc…

— ¡McDonald's! —grito emocionado.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, despídete de tu tía Luna ¿Y Theo?—le pregunto lo ultimo a Luna.

—Hoy fue al gimnasio.

—Adiós tía _Luna—_El pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su mamá y abrazo a Luna.

—Adiós pequeño, espero que te hayas divertido —El pequeño asintió.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dany pasaba su mirada entrecerrada entre su mamá y Harry mientras jugaba con su juguete nuevo que venía con su _cajita feliz_. La pareja mantenía sus muestras de afecto al mínimo cuando estaban junto al pequeño, pero ahora no podían dejar de estar toqueteándose inocentemente.

Hermione le dio una papita a Harry en la boca.

—Ah—El pequeño abrió la boca, para que le dieran también una papita, Hermione rodo los ojos y saco una de la bolsita —No, tu no…Harry—señalo el pequeño. Harry miro al pequeño sin saber que hacer —Ah —volvió a decir el pequeño, Harry miro a Hermione y esta se encogió de hombros, Harry agarro con precaución una papita y le puso un poco de Cátsup y se la dio a Dany en la boca, el pequeño hizo un extraño ruido _"un gruñido de dinosaurio"_ y sonrió feliz mientras masticaba exageradamente.

— ¿Puedo _tenel un dinosauio?_

—Los dinosaurios no existen, Dany. —respondió Harry.

— ¡Pero la _señolita _Gabrielle, nos enseño un libro con dinosaurios! —replico Dany.

—Cariño—lo calmo Hermione —lo que Harry quiere decir, es que los dinosaurios se acabaron.

— ¿Cómo? —Dany era un niño muy curioso, pero toda su curiosidad era saciada por Gabrielle en el jardín de niños, pero ahora el niño estaba obsesionado con los dinosaurios y no dejaba de hablar de ellos.

—Pues bueno…dicen que cayó un meteorito.

— ¿Qué es un meteoito?

—Es una roca gigante que hay en el espacio.

— ¿Y qué pasa si cae uno? —El pequeño se asusto.

—Dany no te preocupes, ahora hay unos laser que los rompen antes de llegar —mintió Harry, el pequeño respiro aliviado.

— ¿Puedo _subime _a los juegos?

—Acabas de comer, espera un ratito.

— ¡Ay mami!—el niño dijo trise.

—Solo cinco minutos—prometió Hermione, el niño suspiro.

— ¿Cómo lo metieron? —Señalo la gran estructura que llegaba casi hasta el techo.

—En pedacitos y luego lo armaron aquí dentro —el niño la miro sin entender — ¿Te acuerdas de tu cama que no cabía por la puerta?

—El pequeño asintió —Recuerdas que Harry metió los pedacitos de la cama y luego los armo en tu habitación, pues así lo hicieron. —el niño sonrió satisfecho por las respuestas.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, de fondo se escuchaban las risas de los niños que estaban en los juegos.

— _¿Haly?_ —Pregunto el pequeño con la mirada en su juguete.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta mi mamá? —Harry se ahogo con el gas de su refresco. Hermione golpeo su espalda dulcemente, mientras le sonreía.

—Yo…eh…—Harry nunca se espero esa pregunta por parte de Dany. Ahora Hermione al ver como Harry no contestaba, lo miro con una ceja levantada. —Yo…

— ¿_Po_ qué te gusta mi mami, _vedad_? —el niño lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Amo a tu mamá —dijo Harry con convicción.

— ¿Entonces?—el niño puso su mano en su mejilla y ladeo su cabeza, haciendo una cara chistosa.

—Pues cuando miro a tu madre, me siento feliz —el niño asintió —me pongo nervioso —_tal como estaba en ese momento_. Pensó —siempre quiero estar con ella y además siento maripositas en la barriguita.

—Harry estaba sonrojado, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo no siento mayipositas, siento escalabajos.

—Cariño ¿qué intentas decir?—Hermione abrazo a Harry mientras miraba a su hijo, el pequeño suspiro.

— ¿_puelo tenel _novia_?_ —El pequeño suspiro. Hermione miro todo rojo, ¿quién era esa niña que le quería quitar a su bebe y lo hacía suspirar tan tristemente?

—Cariño —Hermione carraspeo —Eres muy pequeño para tener novia.

— ¿_Entontes cuando? _—Dany sentía todo lo que Harry dijo por Lizzy, era una niña muy bonita. John le dijo que le tenía que pedir que fuera su novia, pero él no quería.

—No lo sé, pero cuando seas grande yo te diré cuando.

—Hermione le sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

— ¿Puedo il a jugar? —el pequeño olvido rápido de lo que estaban hablando.

—Ve —Hermione le dio una nalgada suave a su bebe cuando se paro, el pequeño rio divertido mientras corría a los juegos. Hermione siguió con la mirada a su hijo hasta que se metió a la piscina de pelotas.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto Harry preocupado.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cabreada, alguien intenta robarme el amor de mi bebe —ambos rieron, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, dirigió su mirada hacia los juegos, observando a Dany. Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry— ¿Por qué tienen que crecer tan rápido? —Hermione suspiro melancólica —Recuerdo cuando me tenía que levantar en las madrugadas cuando lloraba.

—Es el ciclo de la vida, cariño —Harry beso el tope de su cabeza.

—Extraño la sensación de tener a alguien pequeñito en mi vientre, debería tener un bebe —Hermione bromeo.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte a concebirlo—Harry le siguió el juego, mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas juguetón. Su mano se dirigió hacia el bolsillo trasero de Hermione, posándola ahí.

—Ja Ja, muy gracioso Harry.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió al área de juegos al ver que Dany le hacía unas señas para que lo fuera a ver. Harry negó riendo,_ como es posible que tuviera semejante mujer a su lado. _ Tal vez hizo algo muy bueno en su vida pasada que ahora se le está recompensando.

Dany le grito emocionado que se acercara y Harry también se encamino hacia donde estaban y vio a Hermione que lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y oscurecidas.

Harry sonrió mientras se acercaba.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Drys-1

Mitchel0420

The darkness princess

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen SI HABIA PENSADO PONER A RON PERO DESPUES DECIDI PONER A VIKTOR YA QUE SIEMPRE PONER A RON

lisicarmela

laloquita. co


	8. ¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho<strong>

**¿Por qué yo no tengo eso?**

— ¿Y te _acueldas_ cuando _Haly se cayó?—_el pequeño le dijo a su mamá entre risas.

—Claro que si me acuerdo bebe —Hermione rio con ganas. Harry solo se pudo encoger en el asiento del copiloto.

_Dany había entrado a los juegos y le pidió a Harry que lo esperara en el final del tobogán para que lo agarrara. Harry espero pacientemente a que Dany subiera hasta lo más alto y que luego se bajara por el tobogán, pero el niño al tener las piernas tan cortas tardo bastante en llegar hasta arriba. Harry se canso se asomo por el tobogán pero ningún niño venia, miro alrededor y vio que Hermione estaba agachada anudando las agujetas de una pequeña. Harry se puso de espaldas al tobogán y vio como el pantalón que usaba Hermione se ajustaba a todas sus curvas, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. _

_Hermione termino y le sonrió a la niña pelijorra la cual le regreso la sonrisa, la pequeño volvió a correr hacia sus padres. Hermione se levanto y miro hacia Harry, el cual tenía su sonrisa. _

_Hermione solo negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él._

_La mirada de Hermione cambio._

— _¡cuidado! —solo alcanzo a decir, cuando Harry sintió que era golpeado en la espalda, por suerte cayó en la colchoneta que había para proteger a los niños, pero nadie lo pudo salvar del silencio que se instalo en el área de juegos._

—_Harry ¿etás bien? —Dany se acerco a él con la cara llena de angustia. Hermione también se acerco a él._

— _¿Estás bien?—repitió la misma pregunta que Dany, aunque aguantándose las ganas de reír._

—_Mmh…si —Harry intento levantarse del suelo, Hermione y Dany lo ayudaron. Harry sintió dolor en su espalda baja._

— _¿Quieres ir al médico?_

—_No está bien, Dany sigue jugando, yo me voy a sentar un ratito—le sonrió al niño y le despeino el cabello._

—_No…ya no quiero jugar. —Dany tenia lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos —Ya me quiero ir a casa.— El pequeño estaba asustado, pensaba que había lastimado fuertemente a Harry._

—_Vamos bebe, no pasa nada, Harry se va a sentar un ratito y va a estar bien._

—_No…no quiero jugar, quiero irme —Hermione ayudo a sentar a Harry y Dany lo abrazo. Hermione suspiro._

—_Bien, recoge tu juguete y vámonos._

_Los tres iban caminando rumbo al estacionamiento, cada vez que Harry caminaba soltaba un quejido. Hermione ya no pudo aguantar la risa y empezó a reír. El pequeño al ver que su mamá reía, también empezó a reír. Pronto las risas tímidas se convirtieron en un ataque de risa por parte de Hermione.._

—_Lo siento…lo siento—dijo tratando de calmarse._

— _¿Mami? ¿De qué nos reímos?—pregunto Dany subiéndose a su silla._

—_De Harry cariño —dijo Hermione, Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido._

—_Ah… ¿Cuándo se cayó? Fue divertido —Empezó a reír el pequeño_

Hermione y Dany seguían en silencio pero de vez en cuando soltaban risitas.

—Hermione…por favor—suplico Harry.

—Lo siento cariño, pero debes de admitir que fue divertido. —se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry—te mirabas lindo sonrojado.

—Yo no me sonrojo, tú te sonrojas.

—No es cierto —Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

—Mami _palece _ un tomate cuando se pone _loquita._

—Gracias Dany. —Hermione le dijo sarcástica a su hijo bromeando.

—Así es Dany, loquita y rojita.

— ¡No! Loquita, no loquita—Harry rodo los ojos, para el niño era obvio que aun no podía pronunciar bien.

Por el resto del camino los tres se mantuvieron en silencio mientras avanzaban por las calles. Cuando se estacionaron fuera de la casa de Hermione, ella se dio cuenta de que había una persona fuera de la casa de ella.

—Harry—su novio volteo —cuida a Dany un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quién es mami? —Dany pregunto al ver al hombre en la puerta.

—Solo esperen dentro del coche —Hermione no espero a una réplica y se bajo del coche. El hombre que estaba en la puerta miro hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente.

—Buenas tardes ¿Señorita Granger?

—Buenas tardes—respondió amable pero precavida, Harry miraba todo absorto, listo para saltar del auto si Hermione necesitaba ayuda —soy yo, que desea.

—Soy el Asistente del señor Krum—le extendió la mano, Hermione la tomo recelosa.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Hermione se cruzo de brazos.

—El señor Krum me ha enviado a que le de esta invitación.

—Hermione tomo entre sus manos, el sobre que contenía un papel que a simple vista parecía caro.

— ¿Qué es?

—La próxima semana se celebrara el cumpleaños número 70 del señor Krum. El señor los espera ese día.

—Bien, gracias por el aviso. Pero dígale que no iremos —Hermione hizo el intento de regresarle la invitación.

—Lo siento señorita, no puedo aceptarlo de nuevo, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo. ¡Oh ya recordé algo! —El hombre metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y saco un sobre amarillo —La señora Katerina le manda esto.

—Yo no puedo aceptar nada que venga de esa familia.

Hermione intento darle los sobres al mensajero.

—Señorita Granger, el señor Krum está muy enfermo, le pido que vaya a esta reunión, si no es por usted, hágalo por su hijo.

—Usted no tiene el derecho de meter a mi hijo en esta conversación.

—Solo le estoy dando un consejo, Señorita Granger —Hermione no contesto, tratando de calmarse —Me retiro, que pase buenas tardes.

El hombre cruzo la calle mientras se subía a un deportivo caro.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza molesta mientras miraba el auto partir, abrió el segundo sobre y se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, dinero. Los abuelos de Dany, le enviaban dinero como si ella fuera la niñera. Le hirvió la sangre.

—Mami, ¿quén era el _señol_?—Dany abrazo las piernas de su madre.

—Solo un amigo cariño—acaricio el cabello de su hijo, rememorando los duros momentos que tuvieron que pasar los primeros dos años de su vida.

—Vamos dentro. —Hermione sintió como sus dedos eran entrelazados con otros, miro hacia arriba y miro a Harry que la miraba preocupado, sonrió y se paro en puntitas para darle un suave beso. Si no fuera porque la compañía de Harry le daba fuerza junto con su hijo, en ese momento ya estuviera llorando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Voy a mi habitación, en un momento bajo ¿Puedes cuidar a Dany? —le pregunto a Harry, que estaba sentado en el sillón, aun adolorido por la caída.

—Claro que si amor, y Hermione…—ella lo volteo a ver —tomate el tiempo que necesites.

—Claro, gracias.

Hermione subió a la habitación, cada vez que se alejaba más de sus hombrecitos, se iba derrumbando poco a poco y para cuando llego a su habitación las primeras lágrimas estaban saliendo a la luz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Mi mami esta _tliste_? —pregunto Dany preocupado.

—Claro que no pequeño, solo necesita un tiempo a sola.

— ¿Cómo cuando yo no _quielo_ que nadie juegue conmigo?

—Exacto, ¿quieres un poco de leche? —el pequeño asintió.

Harry se levanto con dificultad y se aventuro los ocho pasos que lo separaban de la cocina. Cuando paso por las escaleras estuvo tentado a subir y estar con Hermione, sabía que la visita de ese hombre la había afectado de sobremanera. Pero también sabía que Hermione era un alma solitaria y que estos momentos a sola, le harían un bien.

Mientras la leche de Dany se calentaba en el microondas, Hermione se decidió por un café, cuando las dos bebidas estuvieron listas se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?—le pregunto Harry a Dany, al ver que tenía el control, le entrego su vaso entrenador con la leche.

—Animalitos en la selva.

Harry miro junto con Dany el documental de animales en el África.

—_Haly _¿_Po_ qué yo no tengo eso? —el pequeño señalo la pantalla.

Harry miro hacia la televisión y miro a mujeres de alguna tribu totalmente en toples.

—Dany ¿no estabas viendo animales? —Harry hablo nervioso.

—_Pelo _ es el mismo canal. ¡Yo quiero uno!

Como se le explica a un niño de cuatro años que él no puede tener senos y que el tendrá otras cositas, era casi tan vergonzoso como la charla de sexo cuando fuera grande.

—Dany, eso son cosas de niñas, los hombres no pueden tener unos…de esos.

—_Pelo_ John tiene dos chiquitos.

—Eso es imposible —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No es _cielto_ el me enseño fotos.

—Mira Dany, los pechos son de mujeres.

— ¿Bubis?

—Si… eso —Como era posible que un niño de cuatro años hiciera que se sonrojara.

—Pero las mamás solo tienen y sirven para tomar leche, mi mami tiene dos —mostros sus dos pequeños dedos —Pero yo no quiero unas bubis —el niño frunció el ceño. Harry se sonrojo ante como el niño nombrara los senos como si nada.

— ¿Ah no?—Harry pregunto intrigado.

—No, yo quiero un perro —el pequeño volvió a señalar la pantalla en donde salía un perro sarnoso, demasiado delgado y sin la mayoría de su pelo, parecía que era la mascota de la tribu.

—Menos mal, ya estaba preocupado —Harry rio nervioso, mientras se tomaba su café con la mano temblorosa.

Dany lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido sin entender.


	9. Bigote

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nueve<strong>

**Bigote**

_Hermione subió a la habitación, cada vez que se alejaba más de sus hombrecitos, se iba derrumbando poco a poco y para cuando llego a su habitación las primeras lágrimas estaban saliendo a la luz._

Por que cuando todo parecía más tranquilo volvían a aparecer ellos. Tome aquella foto que estaba en mi mesita de noche, en aquella foto tomada por su papa, fue la primera fotografía de Dany, unas horas después de haber nacido. En ella aparecía yo, aun con la bata del hospital mirando fijamente embelesada un pequeño bultito enredado en una frazada azul de cochecitos.

_Estaba sentada en el lujoso sillón de cuero negro de el departamento mansión de Viktor, mi novio, el estaba estudiando Arquitectura y era mayor que yo dos años, sus padres eran muy ricos, ellos le habían regalado ese departamento, se podría decir que ya tenía la vida asegurada._

—_Cariño, toma tu té —Viktor apareció frente a mí con un vaso de té helado, mientras el se sentó a un lado de mi con su copa de vino tinto. Me abrazo por los hombros y me acerco a él._

—_Gracias —lo tome entre mis manos y di un gran sorbo, tenía la garganta seca. Era hora de decir la verdad. Sentía que el bolso que estaba a mi lado estaba a metros de distancia de mí._

— _¿Segura que no quieres una copa de vino?_

—_Segura. —Sabía a donde nos llevaría esa copa de vino, a un lugar de su habitación, además necesitaba estar sobria para la noticia que le iba a dar._

—_Estas muy tensa— Viktor empezó a pasar su nariz acariciándome la mejilla, pronto los roces se convirtieron en besos por mi mejilla mi oreja y mi cuello. Viktor giro mi rostro y me beso, desesperadamente dándome a entender lo que quería, los nervios no me dejaron seguirle el ritmo._

—_Viktor —intente detenerlo, pero él me volvió a besar, esta vez sí le correspondí, se separo de mi y se quito la camisa. Se subió al sillón e hizo lo mismo conmigo, me volvió a besa frenéticamente mientras sus manos se fueron a mi blusa intentando quitarla, yo me tense —Viktor espera, necesito decirte algo. —me separe completamente de él._

— _¿Que pasa nena? Lo que sea puede esperar. —intento volver acercarse a mí, me separe de él, se sentó molesto en el sillón con los brazos cruzados, bufo._

—_Necesito decirte algo —hable nerviosa, a partir de ahora nuestro futuro cambiaria._

—_Pero si es algo tonto de la universidad puede esperar —hablo aburrido._

_Me voltee hacia mi bolso y lo abrí sentí que tenia metros y metros de profundidad y que las dos pruebas que traía conmigo estaban hasta el fondo. Los toque con las manos, ahí estaban las pruebas, las pruebas que había revisado cuatro veces si las traía conmigo, dos al salir de casa y dos veces al llegar al departamento después de ocho intentos de tocar la puerta y quedarme con la mano suspendida. _

_Saque la primera prueba, un sobre amarillo con los análisis, la puse sobre mis piernas._

— _¿Estas enferma?_

_Negué con la cabeza, mientras seguía escondiendo la cabeza casi dentro del bolso, tome la segunda prueba aquel bastoncito que me confirmo todo por primera instancia. Escondí la prueba bajo mi manga. _

—_No, no es eso._

— _¿Entonces qué es?—le extendí el sobre amarillo y él lo vio con curiosidad. Mi corazón latía furiosamente. Viktor me mío receloso mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría, aunque fueron unos segundos para mi fueron como horas, leyó lentamente toda la hoja hasta al final para leer el resultado que yo me sabía de memoria._

_PRUEBA HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE_

_(PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO) RESULTADO: POSITIVO_

—_Debes de estar bromeando —soltó de repente al verme lleno de furia, yo negué con la cabeza. Esa era la última reacción que esperaba de él. _

—_No lo estoy— le entregue la segunda prueba, el test de embarazo que me había hecho hace tres días._

— _¿Y quién es el padre? Porque yo no lo soy —dijo seguro mientras metía los resultados y la prueba al sobre. Su respuesta me había enojado._

— _¿Cómo que quien es el padre? ¡Tú eres el padre!—le grite molesta._

— _¿Yo? —se rio cínicamente —si fuiste tan…ya sabes, de meterte conmigo la primera noche, quién sabe con cuantos te abras metido —Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa, todo el nerviosismo por aclarar las cosas se torno en furia, en furia hacia aquel hombre que negaba a su hijo._

— _¡Serás cabrón! —Lance mi puño contra él, le di directo en su mejilla, nadie me ofendería ni a mí y mucho menos a mi hijo._

—_Ese derechazo no te quitara lo zorra. —se empezó a sobar la mejilla que se estaba tornando morada_

— _¡Cállate Viktor! Eres un estúpido, un imbécil, este bebe es tu hijo y tu lo rechazas. ¿Pero sabes qué? No quiero que te acerques a mí ni a él cuando nazca. _

_El a partir de ahora es solo mi hijo. —Me levante de mi asiento y tome mi bolso para salir de ahí._

—_Un bastardo sin padre._

— _¡Cállate, maldito cabrón!—la rabia en mi hizo que le aventara la copa de vino que había dejado en la mesita. Por suerte la esquivo (pues habría terminado presa) —cuando te arrepientas y llegue arrastrándote como las lombrices ya será muy tarde._

_Me di media vuelta y salí de esa casa. Aunque me había mostrado valiente hacia solo unos minutos, cuando llegue al coche y me senté frente al volante las lágrimas empezaron a surgir. _

_¿Qué voy a hacer con un bebe y sola? ¿Qué van a decir de mí mis padres? ¿Podre ser una buena madre, que tal si no lo soy? ¿Qué tal si mi bebe no me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él? Mis manos se apoyaron en mi ya no tan plano vientre de dos meses._

_Tres meses después, mientras me encontraba estudiando para mi examen de la literatura en Latinoamérica, llamaron a mi puerta. Me levante con dificultad de mi cama, pues mi vientre de cinco meses ya pesaba mucho, según en palabras de mi doctor iba a ser un niño muy grande y muy saludable. Pase por el espejo y mire mi reflejo, tenia ojeras, la noche anterior no puede dormir pues tuve un antojo tan fuerte por hot cakes con helado y salsa picante. _

_Volvieron a tocar el timbre con insistencia._

— _¡Ya voy! —grite para que dejaran de tocar, los vecinos se molestarían. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver las personas que estaban frente mí. Aquellas personas con rasgos bulgaros, piel morena cabello negro y ojos azules como el mar además de portar ropa de diseñador. _

_Podrían pasar como hermanos, pero no lo eran, eran los padres de Viktor._

—_Buenas tardes señor y señora Krum—dije amablemente, estos no sonrieron solo me dirigieron una mirada despectiva y me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, parando más tiempo del necesario en mi barriga._

—_Necesitamos hablar con usted —pasaron sin ser invitados a mi casa._

—_Claro —no los invite a sentarse — ¿Qué quieren?—no intente ocultar que me molestaba su presencia. Apoye mi cadera en un librero._

—_Que mala educación Hermione — aja. Pensé. —Ya nos enteramos del…asunto —volvió hablar _Katerina _refiriéndose a mi embarazo, levante mi ceja—No podemos permitir que tu irresponsabilidad afecte a mi familia._

— _¿Mi irresponsabilidad? Estoy consciente que fui irresponsable, pero no fui la única, sabe para que haya sexo se necesitan dos personas, así que Viktor es tan responsable como yo —_Katerina Krum se _horrorizo al escucharme nombrar la palabra de cuatro letras._

—_Eres menor de edad y esto sería un escándalo pues Viktor es ya un adulto legalmente, sabemos que tu condición te llevo a esto, no tenias que llegar a un embarazo para obligar a mi hijo a que te de dinero._

— _¿Cuál condición? —Estaba a punto de soltar palabrotas, ¿acaso era lo que me estaba imaginando?_

—_Sabemos tu situación económica, Hermione. Vienes de un pueblito que nadie conoce, tu padre es un simple dentista, tienes una beca. Es obvio que buscaste la manera más fácil de recibir dinero y tener buena posición._

—_A mí nunca me importo el dinero de su hijo y de ustedes —dije entre dientes —Y si vienen a mi casa solo para insultarme, les pediría que se retiraran antes de hablar a la policía, —encamine mis paso hacia la puerta._

—_Vas a casarte con Viktor._

—_Ni loca —les conteste rápidamente, abrí la puerta de un solo golpe._

—_Tendremos que hacer una cena con tus padres para planear el compromiso._

—_No va a haber compromiso, ni boda._

—_Y por supuesto la recepción tiene que ser antes de que nazca el niño._

— _¡Señora, escúcheme! —_Katerina _dejo de parlotear —No va a ver boda, no me voy a casar con Viktor, el rechazo a mi hijo, lo insulto a él y a mí, al igual que ustedes lo están haciendo conmigo. El ha dejado de ser el padre de mi hijo desde el momento en el que me pregunto ¿Quién era el padre?_

—_Hermione, no sabes lo que dices, puedes divorciarte de él, unos meses después._

—_Vivir junto a la persona que llamo a su hijo bastardo, no señora. _

_Sera mejor que se vayan ahora._

—_Hermione, piénsalo —El señor Krum que se había mantenido en silencio me entrego una tarjeta—tú no tienes la estabilidad emocional y económica de mantener a un niño sola—hice el error de ver sus profundos ojos, —tienes tres días para pensar sobre la propuesta ve a mi oficina si acepta —estuve a punto de flaquear en mis convicciones —Si no es así, nos olvidaremos de ti y tu de nosotros, ese niño no tendrá ningún parentesco con nosotros —Lo ultimo me hizo a volver reforzar mis pensamientos._

—_No hay nada que pensar, Señor Krum, no cancele ninguna de sus citas por mí. —Cerré la puerta en sus caras. Estaba molesta, muy molesta._

_Tome el teléfono y marque el número de mi antiguo hogar._

—_Hola cariño —respondió una voz maternal al otro lado._

— _¿Mami?_

— _¿Hermione, Cariño? ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada._

—_Más o menos —la voz se me rompió a final._

—_Herms, me preocupas ¿paso algo con el bebe?—George y Jane habían aceptado la llegada de un nuevo integrante a nuestra pequeña familia. Al principio se habían sentido muy decepcionados, pero aun así me siguieron apoyando y esperaban ansiosos que el bebe naciera._

—_Los papas de Viktor vinieron —empecé a llorar. Malditas hormonas._

—_Oh, oh ¿Te hicieron algo? —su voz de madre a la defensiva salió a la luz._

—_Solo me llamaron interesada y casi me obligaron a casarme con su hijo. _

— _¿Y aceptaste?_

—_Claro que no —sorbí mi nariz — Espero no volverme a cruzar con ese bastardo nunca más._

—_Cariño, si tú no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, en dos meses iremos a Londres para quedarnos hasta que nazca nuestro nieto._

—_Gracias má._

—_De nada Cariño._

_Mama y yo seguimos hablando por un par de hora más, luego hable con Papa otros minutos, pues él no era una persona de muchas palabras._

Obviamente no fui a la cita con el señor Krum, los días siguientes insistieron en que nos viéramos en algún lugar, después de que no les contestara el teléfono, dejaron de insistir. Pero cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo recibí aquella noticia. Tome otra foto que estaba en mi buro esta foto era de hace un año, en esta aparecían Dany y Papa en un pequeño barco de madera pescando espalda con espalda, Dany traía puesto un gracioso salvavidas naranja y un sombreo verde, estaba concentrado en su caña de pescar. Sonreí.

—_Hermione— Mama entro a la sala de mi apartamento donde estábamos papa y yo viendo la televisión, aunque el que la estaba disfrutando era papa pues estábamos viendo un documental sobre la pesca. Mis padres tenían una semana en mi casa_

— _¿Qué pasa? —mire sobre mi hombro, y me preocupo la mirada de Mama, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta._

—_Me acaban de llamar._

—_Lo sé, he escuchado el teléfono ¿Quién era? —pregunte ansiosa._

—_Un amigo de tu ex novio. _Vincent _. _

— _¿Qué quería? —Mama no me decía nada._

—_Primero necesito que te calmes, no te vayas a alterar —Papa bajo el volumen de la televisión, miraba fijamente a mi madre, sabía que el también estaba preocupado._

—_No me voy a preocupar, madre._

—_Muy bien, Me llamo el amigo de tu ex, para decirme…que….que Viktor tuvo un accidente._

— _¿Está bien? —pregunte alarmada. Mama cubrió su boca con la mano y negó mientras empezaba a sollozar, supe inmediatamente cual había sido el desenlace de ese accidente._

_Un día antes del funeral recibí una llamada explicita en donde no se me pedía, se me __**exigía **__que no me acercara ni al velatorio, ni al funeral del que fuera el padre de mi hijo._

Esos días posteriores me sentí mal, no por mí, sino por Viktor, que no pudo conocer al hermoso ángel que es Dany. Deje el portarretro junto al que había tomado antes. MI celular vibro, era un mensaje de mama, diciendo hola.

—_Herms, es la cosa más bonita que he visto —George miraba embelesado a su nieto, Daniel Granger. —Tiene tu nariz. —toco con la punta de su dedo la punta de la nariz de mi hijo, el cual hizo un gracioso puchero con sus labios, pensé que iba a llorar, pero se acurruco mejor en mis brazos._

_Daniel había nacido un 13 de marzo del 2008 a las 8:23 de la mañana. _

— _¿Y mamá? —aunque estaba cansada por todo el asunto del parto, no podía dejar de ver a mi pequeñito. _

—_Creo que fue a hacer una llamada._

_Justo en ese momento entro mama, que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Qué traes en manos mujer? —bromeo papa, conocía bien a mamá._

—_Nada George—papá bufo al escuchar a Mama—Hola pequeñín —toco el cabello negro de Dany. —Herms, tienes visitas._

— _¿Quién? —mis amigos y algunos profesores de la universidad ya habían venido a visitarme. Tocaron la puerta y mama se acerco a abrirla._

—_Buenas noches Hermione —Saludaron _Katerina Y Stefan Krum_._

—_Buenas noches —saludamos cortésmente Papa y yo. mama se encontraba en una esquina totalmente feliz del acercamiento._

_Los cinco nos quedamos en silencio._

— _¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?_

—_Daniel Granger—los padres de Viktor, se mostraron decepcionados al escuchar el apellido._

—_Es un pequeño muy guapo, se parece a Viktor cuando era un recién nacido. Si es así, será un niño muy tranquilo —trato de sonreírme, aunque el gesto parecía más una mueca mal hecha._

—_Gracias._

_Los meses siguientes fueron muy amables, pero cuando mis padres se fueron de nuevo a Berks y yo me quede sola con mi pequeñito, voltearon su máscara de amabilidad._

Unos pasos ligeros, pequeños y rápidos junto con otros más pesados se escucharon por la escalera. Escuche risas y unos gritos llenos de diversión.

— ¡Dany! No corras por las escaleras.

— ¡_Etoy glande!_

—No Dany, no entres al cuarto.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ante mi apareció mi niño con su cabello negro que estaba cambiando a castaño y sus ojos azules, totalmente rojo por el esfuerzo físico.

— ¡Mami!—mi pequeño me abrazo por la cintura — ¿Ya no _tas tiste?_

—No estaba triste cariño, solo quería pensar un ratito —bese sus cabellos repetidamente.

—_Haly _pensó que _quelia_ unas bubis, _pelo yo queyia un pello—_el pequeño rio.

— ¿Así que eso pensaba Harry? —Mire divertida a Harry que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación totalmente sonrojado.

—Bueno, es una historia divertida. —Harry sonrió tímido. Reí y negué con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de mi par.

—Mami ¿sabes lo que_ quello_?

— ¿Qué mi amor?

—Un bigote como el _lito Geoge_ —el pequeño uso su dedo índice para formar un bigote sobre su boca y moverla graciosamente.

—Claro que si amor, lo que sea para el pequeño de mamá.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LES ADELANTO EL CAPITULO YA QUE MAÑANA NO IBA A PODER PUBLICAR<p>

Drys-1

Mitchel0420

lisicarmela

laloquita. co


	10. Abrazos poderosos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diez<strong>

**Abrazos poderosos.**

—_Haly _pensó que _quelia_ unas bubis, _pelo yo queyia un pello—_el pequeño rio.

— ¿Así que eso pensaba Harry? —Mire divertida a Harry que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación totalmente sonrojado.

—Bueno, es una historia divertida. —Harry sonrió tímido. Reí y negué con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de mi par.

—Mami ¿sabes lo que_ quello_?

— ¿Qué mi amor?

—Un bigote como el _lito Geoge_ —el pequeño uso su dedo índice para formar un bigote sobre su boca y moverla graciosamente.

—Claro que si amor, lo que sea para el pequeño de mamá.

oooooooooooo

—Te Amo mamá —Dany abrazo a su mamá, sentía que su mami necesitaba ese abrazo para decirle que todo estaba bien, no sabía que pasaba, pero desde que ese señor había hablado con su mami, ella estaba muy extraña, sentía que él era el único que podía hacer sentir mejor a su mamá. Se acurruco en los brazos de ella y aspiro su dulce olor a galletas de chocolate.

Hermione abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, ella necesitaba como nunca ese abrazo y esas palabras que le había dicho su pequeño… era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta.

—Yo también te amo bebe—Hermione beso a Dany en la cabeza y lo sentó en su regazo mientas lo mecía.

Harry a su vez se acerco a Hermione y a Dany y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, beso los cabellos de de su novia y vio como a el pequeño niño se le iban cerrando sus ojitos poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlo hasta su cuarto?—pregunto Harry en susurros mientras Hermione se levantaba con el pequeño durmiente.

—No, solo ayúdame a quitar las cobijas de nuestra cama — Harry sonrió para sus adentros al escuchar esa frase, rápidamente acomoda la cama y Hermione acostó al pequeño, Harry le quito sus diminutos zapatos y su chaqueta mientras Hermione ponía almohadas a su alrededor.

— ¿Para qué son las almohada? —pregunto Harry curioso.

—Son para que no se caiga de la cama, se mueve mucho mientras duerme.

—Oh… pues creo que eso lo heredo de ti —Harry intento bromear, Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta, mientras se sonrojaba, le pego juguetonamente en el brazo.

—Calla James.

—Oye, no me nombres así. —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Deja de molestarme —replico, Harry bufo por lo bajo, ambos se quedaron en silencio —Necesito hablar contigo, ¿vamos a la sala? —Hermione se acerco a Harry y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Edward y lo beso dulcemente.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto Harry cuando se separo de ella, sus manos estaban en su cintura.

—No, creo— La frente de Hermione se arrugo.

—Está bien—Harry abrazo a Hermione. Ella se separo de Harry y antes de salir juntos de la habitación se percato de que Dany estuviera bien, dejo un beso en frente, Harry acaricio el cabello del pequeño, se imagino él como el padre de Dany, su pecho se hincho de alegría.

Ambos bajaron tomados de las manos hacia la sala.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber?—pregunto Hermione al llegar al ultimo escalón.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

Cuando Hermione regreso con una taza humeante de café, se acurruco contra Harry con su espalda en su pecho y subió sus piernas al sillón. Cuando se acerco más a Harry, este se quejo.

—Soy la peor de las novias —Hermione se separo un poco de él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso cariño?

—Estas lastimado y no te he ofrecido ni una pastilla para el dolor.

—No te preocupes Herms, en realidad tome una pastilla mientras estabas en tu cuarto, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Pues no importa, pero bueno… tal vez… le podría ofrecer un masaje, señor Potter—dijo con voz sugerente, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Hermione puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios —Pero tal como me dijo, parece que se encuentra mejor, así que será mejor que retire mi oferta—Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Herms—Harry se quejo como niño pequeño mientras hacia un puchero, Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa y se sintió liberada de esa opresión en el pecho que sentía desde una hora atrás.

—Me has convencido —Harry sonrió —Pero más tarde —lo beso de nuevo, mientras se acurrucaba otra vez contra él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harry acariciaba el cabello de Hermione, mientras ella sorbía su café y pensaba en cómo decirle a Harry sobre los abuelos de Dany, un estremecimiento la sacudió.

— ¿Estás bien nena?—Era ahora o nunca.

—Tengo que pedirte un consejo. —Hermione dejo su taza vacía en una mesita y cambio su postura para ver a Harry.

—Claro.

—Veras… ¿Recuerdas al hombre que estaba cuando llegamos?

—Como no olvidarlo, arruino nuestra tarde.

—Ni que lo digas…él es el asistente del abuelo de Dany. —Harry asintió para que continuara —Pues bien, me trajo una invitación para una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de él.

—Eso es genial cariño, no me dijiste que Dany estaba distanciado un poco de ellos.

—No, no es nada genial, es terrible.

—Hermione, no entiendo

—¡Me siguen tratando como si fuera la niñera de mi propio hijo!

Me dieron otro sobre con dinero.

—Cálmate Hermione, recuerda que Dany está dormido arriba.

—Lo siento—paso sus manos por su cabello.

—Hermione, no entiendo nada.

—Yo…yo… —Hermione suspiro —En cuanto me quede sola en Londres y Dany tenía sólo cuatro meses pidieron su custodia —la voz de Hermione se rompió.

—Cariño —Harry intento acercarse a Hermione, pero ella extendió su mano para que se detuviera.

—Fue horrible Harry…estaba sola y ellos se aprovecharon de eso, tuve que ir hasta los tribunales para que no me separaran de mi hijo.

—Hermione yo no sabía…

—Inventaron mil cosas de mi…si no fuera porque papa tiene amigos policías y conoce buenos abogados, ¡Dany hubiera ido a una casa de acogida o a una casa hogar mientras sucedía este problema! Y yo no me hubiera perdonado eso.

—Amor—En esta ocasión Hermione se permitió estar entre los brazos de Harry.

—Estuve a punto de perder a mi bebe, Harry y todo por la culpa de ellos—Hermione se sostuvo de la camisa de Harry mientras lloraba en su pecho. Harry solo la sostuvo en sus brazos, como momentos antes Hermione lo había hecho con Dany.

—Pero ahora Dany está contigo…

Hermione se separo del pecho de Harry más calmada.

—Tenía todo en mí contra—Harry limpio los restos de lágrimas de Hermione. —Era estudiante universitaria, becada, sin trabajo y viviendo sola en una ciudad sin familiares. Ellos…ellos eran y son asquerosamente ricos. Si no fuera por Neville, el abogado que encontró papá, no sé qué hubiera pasado. El es el padrino de Dany—sonrió Hermione.

—Y ahora todo está bien —Afirmo Harry.

—Sí, creo… cuando no pudieron quedarse con Dany nos dejaron tranquilos por unos dos años.

— ¿Volvieron al ataque? —intento bromear.

—Oh, claro que si, a los dos años volvieron a solicitar la custodia, pero en esta ocasión la solicitud fue rechazada y. Sé que están tratando de ganarse a Daniel a base de regalos y quieren volver a poner sus garras sobre él. Pero sabes, creo que se porque lo hacen, quieren suplir a su hijo con Dany.

— ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta del abuelo de Dany?

—No lo sé, al principio lo primero que le dije a ese hombre es que no iría, pero me dijo que Stefan, el abuelo de Dany, estaba enfermo.

— ¿Y le crees?

—No lo sé, Harry. Puede que sea mentira pero y si es verdad, que tal si es la última vez que tiene Dany para acercarse a su abuelo, si, fue la peor persona del mundo, pero no quiero que Dany crezca sin haber convivido con sus abuelos paternos.

—Te amo, eres demasiado noble—la beso en los labios.

—Tengo que preguntarle a Dany su opinión, aunque es pequeño, es muy inteligente….pero…. ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros?

— ¿Enserio? ¿No es un asunto familiar?

—Te necesito conmigo Harry, tu eres mi soporte—recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa, apartando la mirada de el —además tu eres parte de nuestra familia ahora.

— ¿Lo soy?

— ¿Quieres serlo? —pregunto de vuelta.

— ¡Diablos! Si mi amor.

—Bien.

—Bien—ambos se quedaron sonriendo — ¿Así que… vas con nosotros?

—Sera un honor, bella dama —Hermione levanto su cara y beso su barbilla.

—Así que señor Potter, creo recordar que le debía un masaje —siguió besando su barbilla.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Mami?—Dany entro a la cocina arrastrando los pies y tallándose sus ojitos.

—Hola cariño, vamos a ver una película, ¿quieres unírtenos?—Aun eran las 5:30, Dany había dormido solo treinta minutos. Hermione saco las palomitas del horno microondas y fijo la vista en su hijo — ¿Y tus pantalones? —pregunto levantando su ceja derecha involuntariamente.

—Me los quite, me picaban— el pequeño se rasco sus piernitas desnudas, Hermione solo rodo los ojos, siempre era los mismo con Dany.

—No puedes estar en calzoncillos después de tu siesta, solo cuando estás en "pijama", recuerda nuestra regla.

—_Pelo_ así es más cómodo—el pequeño miro hacia sus calzoncillos de _Toy Story, _mientras movía sus piernas graciosamente.

—Tenemos invitados, Harry esta aquí ¿recuerdas?

—Él una vez me vio en _cazoncillos _ de _Cals_ —Dany se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es excusa, ve a ponerte unos pantalones de pijama.

Justo en ese momento Harry entro a la cocina, aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por el _"masaje"._

—_Haly_ me acompañas a mi _cuato, ¿po favo?_

—Claro que si, Dany —Harry tomo al pequeño de la mano y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la planta alta.

— ¿Mi mami ya no está _tiste? —_pregunto Dany mientras brincaba en la cama.

—Creo que ya no

Harry se acerco a la cama con unos short para Dany, el dejo de inmediato de brincar. Dany se sostuvo de los hombros de Harry mientras metía su pierna derecha al short café.

— ¿Mi _abazo_ funciono?

—Estoy seguro que con tus abrazos tu mamá siempre se siente mejor. —Dany ahora metió su pierna izquierda.

—_Tamben _con tus besitos, ¡guacala! —el pequeño rio. Harry solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Te _guta_ Toy _toli_? —pregunto de repente el pequeño.

—Sí, ¿por qué?—aquello no era mentira.

—Tengo dos Woddys, me lo regalaron unos señores ¿_Queles _uno_? —_Harry supo que se refería a sus abuelos.

El pequeño se bajo de la cama y camino hacia su cofre con juguetes, donde saco un muñeco del famoso Sheriff, aun en su caja. Se lo entrego a Harry.

—Wow, Dany, muchas gracias —la acción había sorprendido demasiado a Harry.

—Asi _podlemos_ _jugal_ _siemple_

—Me encanta jugar contigo, Dany —Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza, el pequeño un poco tímido le regreso el abrazo, poco después lo abrazo con fuerza, como si necesitara ese abrazo. El pequeño imagino en su mente que era un papá.

—Chicos… la película esta lista —Hermione se apoyo contra el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió a sus hombrecitos.

oooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si cariño? —Hermione estaba bañando al pequeño. Harry se encontraba en la sala viendo la televisión.

— ¿Te vas a _casal_ con _Haly_? —Hermione se quedo paralizada mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Dany.

—No lo sé cariño, ¿Tu qué opinas?

—No sé, me _guta jugal_ con él y te cuida —El pequeño se encogió de hombros,_ su pequeño guardaespaldas_, Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Bebe?

—Mhh—el pequeño siguió jugando en la bañera con su lancha.

— ¿Te gustaría que Harry viva aquí? —Esa idea estaba rondando por la cabeza de Hermione desde hace poco.

—Si tú quieres.

— ¿Te sentirías cómodo con eso?

—Mami, _Haly _casi vive aquí, nunca se va a su casa

—Tienes razón —Hermione rio junto al pequeño.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Levanta los brazos—Hermione le puso una camisa de _Bob Esponja_ a Dany—Ahora a la cama—Hermione levanto las cobijas y Dany se metió bajo ellas.

— ¿Mami, podemos rezar como cuando era bebé? —Hablo Dany con voz tímida. Hermione recordó cuando Dany era aun más pequeño, tal vez solo un año y medio y el solo juntaba sus manitas imitándola y viéndola con sus ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad mientras ella pedía en voz alta por ambos que siempre estuvieran unidos y nadie los separara. Un nudo atravesó la garganta de Hermione.

—Claro que si mi amor.

Hermione ayudo a Dany a bajar de la cama y se arrodillaron juntos, juntaron sus manos y empezaron a rezar.

—Po favol, que mi mami yo siempre _etemos _juntos y también cuida a _Haly—_ Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados sintió como una lagrima brotaba.

La limpio rápidamente antes de que Dany se diera cuenta.

— ¿Listo?—el pequeño asintió y abrazo a su mamá —Ahora a dormir, mañana es domingo y tenemos un día lleno de diversión. —El pequeño sonrió complacido con la agenda del día siguiente, Hermione deposito un beso en la mejilla de Dany —Buenas noches, cariño.

Dany empezó a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si cariño? —Hermione acaricio los cabellos de su hijo.

—_Haly _puede _vivil _con _nosotos_

—Estoy segura que le encantara la idea.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Te tengo una propuesta—hablo Hermione a Harry mientras ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de ella.

— ¿Otra vez? —Harry movió las cejas sugerentemente.

— ¿Qué? No seas tonto—Hermione rio, se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho desnudo de Harry, este pasaba su mano por la espalda de Hermione que estaba en iguales condiciones.

— ¿Y cuál es la propuesta?

—No, mejor no…—Hermione intento darse la vuelta, se estaba empezando a arrepentir, ¿qué tal si aun era muy pronto?

—Herms…

—Cambie de opinión Harry, ahora a dormir.

—Ya no podre dormir, además tus ideas siempre son buenas, como el masaje de la tarde.

—Si sigues jugueteando, no te voy a decir —bromeo Hermione.

—Está bien ¿amor dime que traes entre manos?—la empezó a besar por toda la cara.

— ¿Quieres mudarte con nosotros?—Soltó de repente. Harry se separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

— ¿No estás bromeando verdad? —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces sería un honor para mí. —Harry sonrió totalmente contento, se acerco a los labios de Hermione y se volvieron a amar esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Guest

Mitchel0420

LIZAHRYH

laloquita. co

lisicarmela

Drys-1

The darkness princess


	11. Llamadas

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Once<strong>

**Llamadas.**

— ¿Quieres mudarte con nosotros?—Soltó de repente. Harry se separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

— ¿No estás bromeando verdad? —Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces sería un honor para mí. —Harry sonrió totalmente contento, se acerco a los labios de Hermione y se volvieron a amar esa noche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— _¿Pansy?_

—_Hola hermano ¿A qué debo esta sorpresiva llamada?_

—_Mmh…veras. Necesito que me prestes tu camioneta._

— _¿Mi camioneta?_

—_Sí, así es —_Harry quería terminar la llamada rápido antes de que empezara el interrogatorio. Se estaba arrepintiendo de hablarle a su hermana mayor, tal vez hubiera sido mejor marcarle a su cuñado Draco.

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?—_Harry se imagino a su hermana sonriendo mientras se enredaba el cordón del teléfono en el dedo y giraba sobre su sillón en su oficina.

—_Algunas cosas._

— _¿Cómo qué?—_insistió.

—_Cosas, Pansy—_remarco Harry para que su hermana no lo siguiera atormentando.

—_Así que cosas ¿eh?_

Harry solo murmuro.

—_Claro Harry—_Harry suspiro agradecido —_Tendrás la camioneta ahí a primera hora, ¿qué tal si antes vamos a desayunar y a un paseo?_

—_No puedo Pans, Dany y Hermione llegaran temprano para la mudan…—_Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua.

— _¡Aja! Lo sabía Harry, sabía que tenías algo entre manos. Así que por fin te mudaras de ese feo departamento, me hubieras pedido mi consejo yo te hubiera ayudado, Hermione y yo hubiéramos sido un gran equipo, espero que tu departamento sea lo demasía…_

—_Pansy, Pansy. Para por favor, me estas mareando._

—_Harry—_Pansy suspiro —_ no tenía nada de malo que me dijeras que te ibas a mudar a otro departamento …espero que Hermione haya escogido bien por ti, ya no necesitas un departamento de soltero._

—_No me voy a mudar a un nuevo departamento, Pansy—_Harry hablo nervioso, era cierto que Pansy era su hermana mayor pero se comportaba como la más pequeña, pero en estas situaciones no sabía que iba a pasar.

— _¿Entonces a do-…?—_Pansy callo por un momento —_Oh mi… ¡te vas a mudar con ella! ya estaba pensando seriamente de que la estabas inventando para que mamá no te siguiera acosando y te llevara…— _ Y aquí volvía la Pansy infantil, pensó Harry.

—_Sí, Pansy, me mudare a casa de Hermione y Dany_

— _Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer una cena... ¡Sí! seria genial… y podrán venir Hermione y el pequeño Dany… Oye Harry ¿Por qué aun no los conocemos, porque déjame decirte…_

—_Pansy, respira…estás hablando demasiado de nuevo. Sabes cuál es la razón por la cual no conocen a Hermione, sabes que ambos esperamos para ver si nuestra relación funcionaba y que Dany no se viera afectado por rupturas y eso._

—_Pero Harry—_Harry se imagino a Pansy con un puchero.

—_Oye a mi no me digas nada, tu esposo fue el que nos dio el consejo. Pansy, tengo que colgar, mi descanso término._

—_Bien —Pansy bufó—pero aún tenemos mucho que conversar._

—_Sí, si… Adiós Pansy—_ su hermana se despidió de él y Harry corto la llamada.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione le había pedido que se mudara con él, los asuntos en el hospital estaban arreglándose y estaba a punto de conseguir su propio consultorio, dejar de trabajar en las noches y dejar emergencias. Todo se estaba acomodando finalmente en su mundo y ya estaba obteniendo la estabilidad que tanto añoraba.

Mañana empezaba unas mini-vacaciones de dos semanas que había pedido para mudarse y mientras se arreglaban los documentos de su nuevo puesto.

Entre Hermione y el habían decido que Harry se mudara lo más rápido posible a la casa. Ambos querían estar juntos.

Fue llamado a emergencias, tiro su vaso de café al bote de basura más cercano y se dirigió corriendo hacia su deber.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—_Recuerda que tienes que portarte bien._

—Si _abueito Geoge—_ Dany se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Papa, sentado en un banco en la barra del desayuno, mientras Hermione picaba algunas verduras para la cena.

— _Y también que tienes de cuidar de ella. —_Hermione alcanzaba a escuchar lo que su papa le decía.

—_Siempe ha cuido y ahola Haly tamben me va ayuda. —_Hermione dejo de picar la verdura y miro a Dany nerviosa.

— _¿Y por qué ese Harry te va a ayudar?—_Hermione negó con la cabeza nerviosa.

—_Pues po que va a vivil con nosotos —_ Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Dany, pásame a tu madre_.

—_Pelo quielo segui habando contigo._

—_Solo un momento campeón._

—_Ben —_Dany le extendió el teléfono a su mamá.

— _¿Si, papá?_

— _¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tu novio se iba a mudar contigo?_ —George trato de tranquilizarse.

—_Te lo iba a decir hoy_ —Hermione cruzo los dedos tras su espalda —_solo que Dany se me adelanto_ —El pequeño se encontraba jugando con dos zanahorias, mientras esperaba que su mami terminara de hablar con su abuelito.

—_Se que mientes, Herms._

—_Te lo iba a decir papá. Además ya no soy una niña para pedirte permiso. Tengo mi propio trabajo, mi propia casa y mi propio coche._

—_Cariño, no te pongas a la defensiva. Solo me preocupo por ti como cualquier padre. Se que eres un adulto y eres capaz de hacerte responsable por tus decisiones. _

_Solo me hubiera gustado que tú nos hubieras dicho a tu mamá y a mí, en vez de enterarnos por nuestro nieto._

—_Lo siento._

—_No hay nada que perdonar cariño. Ahora pásame a mi nieto, tenemos una discusión sobre anzuelos pendiente._

—_Bien, los amo, mándale saludos a mamá._

—_Claro, cuando llegue de su clase de saxofón le diré._

— _¿Saxofón? Bien, no preguntare. Te paso a Dany._

Al escuchar que lo nombraban dejo de jugar con las zanahorias y levanto su mano hacia el teléfono.

— _¿Abueito?_

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hermione intento moverse hacia su lado contrario en la cama, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron. Con un poco de esfuerzo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran los brazos de Harry los que la sostenían contra él.

— ¿Te desperté?—pregunto Harry somnoliento.

—Un poco—Hermione suspiro mientras se acurrucaba mejor — ¿A qué hora llegaste? —su voz aun estaba ronca, se dio cuenta que afuera aun era noche.

—Hace como treinta minutos— Hermione miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 4:30 a.m

—Yo te desperté a ti, perdón.

—No cariño —Harry beso el cuello de su amada —Ahora a dormir—Hermione no aguanto mucho, pues en cuanto Harry pronuncio esas palabras cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida profundamente.

Unos toques insistentes en la puerta la despertaron. Hermione abrió los ojos y miro la hora 8:30, por lo menos estaba vez su hijo la había dejado dormir más en un sábado.

—Pasa cariño.

Dany abrió la puerta tímidamente, mientras se asomaba un poco.

—Hola mami—dijo con su voz infantil.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nop, solo_ queia sabe_ cuándo vamos a _il_ a casa de _Haly_

—En un ratito más, Harry está cansado, recuerdas que llega tarde de trabajar.

—Sí.

—Pues bien hay que dejar que duerma un ratito más ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, _po favol._

—Bueno entonces vamos a desayunar —Hermione tomo la mano de su pequeño y bajaron juntos hacia la cocina.

— ¿Podemos _hacel _un_ patel _para _Haly_? —Dany, metió un gran bocado de huevos revueltos a su boca.

—Mastica con cuidado—le dijo Hermione— ¿Y para que un pastel?

—En las _calicatulas_ cuando _aguien _se muda le dan _postes,_ a mi me _guta el patel_ —Dany se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es una muy buena idea cariño —Dany sonrió orgulloso — ¿Me quieres ayudar? —El pequeño asintió rápidamente emocionado —Termina de desayunar y lo hacemos.

Hermione y Dany hornearon un pastel de chocolate, el cual, para que Harry no lo mirara, lo guardaron en el horno, cuidadosamente tapado.

Harry se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Miro su reflejo y se dio cuenta que las noches en vela le estaban pasando facturas.

Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con un desayuno recién listo.

—Buenos días —se acerco a Hermione y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios —Buenos días, Dany.

—Hola —Harry choco puños con el pequeño y le revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Esto es para mí?

—Todo para ti, necesitamos irnos pronto, casi son las doce del medio día.

_¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo a Pansy._

—_Harry _tu_ celulal eta _sonando_—_Dany le entrego el pequeño aparatito a Harry.

—Gracias Dany—Harry le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al pequeño, antes de tragar y ver las llamadas pérdidas y los mensajes que estaba seguro que tenia de Pansy.

Decidió que ni los miraría. Le marco directamente.

— ¿Harry? Me tenías preocupada, pequeño imbécil…estaba a punto de hablar al hospital.

—Lo siento Pans, me quede en casa de Hermione.

—Oh…pues por lo menos me hubieras avisado —Pansy, suspiro aliviada, se escucho que le dijo a alguien "Es Harry, _está bien"._

—_Lo sé, perdóname hermanita. _

—_Bien… Harry, Darco y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer ¿Por qué no te dejamos la camioneta en casa de Hermione?_

—_Ehh…deja preguntarle—_Hermione que escuchaba la fuerte voz de Pansy fuera del celular se había enterado de toda la conversación.

Hermione asintió a la pregunta no formulada de Harry.

— ¿Quen va a venir?—le susurro Dany a Hermione. Ella le hizo una seña de que pronto le diría.

—Si Pansy, puedes pasarte por aquí —Harry se dedico a darle la dirección a su hermana, mientras Hermione le explicaba al pequeño Dany que iría la hermana de Harry.

—Lo siento porque venga a irrumpir en tu casa, Herms.

—No hay problema. Además, pronto también será tu casa —Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dany pidió que Harry lo ayudara a cambiarse, al parecer ahora era un poco más tímido con Hermione cuando se refería a verlo desnudo.

_Como si no lo hubiera visto demasiadas veces desnudo. Pensó Hermione_

Ella se encontraba sentada en la sala, revisando uno de los escritos que le había mandado la editorial para la cual trabajaba, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Hermione suspiro, dejo sus hojas en la mesita de la sala, se levanto de su asiento y aliso su ropa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada gris, del amigo de Harry, Draco, el cual era esposo de la hermana de Harry, Pansy, la cual solo conocía por fotografías.

—Hola, tú debes ser Hermione—La hermana de Pansy, aparentaba menos años de los que tenia, incluso se miraba más joven que Harry.

—Sí, mucho gusto ¿Pansy, cierto?

— ¿Te sabes mi nombre?—pregunto.

—Em...si, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti —hablo Hermione un poco nerviosa —Tu debes de ser Draco, Hermione Granger —Hermione extendió la mano y le dio un apretón cordial a Draco.

—Draco Malfoy.

—Adelante, pasen—Hermione se aparto de la puerta y los invito a pasar.

—Me encanta como decoraste tu casa, Hermione. Realmente se siento como un hogar.

—Gracias. Por favor tomen asiento, ¿quieren algo de tomar?

—Un vaso de agua o té, está bien.

Hermione asintió y dejo rápidamente la sala para dirigirse a la cocina, Pansy parecía ser una buena chica y por lo que sabía, Draco también lo era.

— ¡Oh dios! Ella es tan dulce y agradable —Pansy dijo en voz baja y totalmente contenida — Creo que son una hermosa pareja.

—cuato, cinco, siete, seis.

—seis, siete.

—_Cieto_ ¿podemos_ reglesal al oto _escalón? —Se escucho una pisadas hacia arriba y luego se escucharon brincos acompañados de una dulce voz que contaba los escalones.

—neve, ¡dez!—El pequeño brinco en su lugar emocionado cuando llego al ultimo escalón.

Daniel se quedo paralizado cuando se dio cuenta que tenían visitas, rápidamente se escondió tras las piernas de Harry. Harry no lo saco de su lugar seguro, solo puso su mano en su pequeño hombro.

—Hola pequeño, soy tu tía Pansy y este joven guapo—señalo a Draco—es tu tío Draco —Harry negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—_Daniel Ganger_

— ¡Qué bonito nombre Dany! ¿Te gustaría ir un día con nosotros al parque?

—Pansy, no presiones a Dany, te está conociendo, aún —le recrimino.

—Lo siento, ¡es que es tan lindo! —El pequeño se sonrojo y miro a ver a Harry con ojos de miedo, no conocía a esas personas que lo trataban como si lo conocieran desde siempre.

—Oh, creo que ya conocieron a Dany —Hermione entro con una charola con cuatro vasos de té y un vaso con un popote lleno de curvas con leche para Dany —Dany, saluda a Pansy, la hermana de Harry y su esposo Draco.

Dany volvió a mirar a Harry por ayuda, suspiro y tomo la mano que Harry le ofrecía, se acerco a Pansy.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte Dany, eres un niño encantador que se parece mucho a su mami—Pansy se agacho a la altura del pequeño, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Dany se sintió bien con las palabras de Pansy, le gustaba que le dijeran que era como su mami.

—Hola Dany—Draco choco su puño con el de Dany, sabía que el pequeño estaba incomodo al conocer a dos personas de repente y que te digan que son tus tíos, tenía que haber hablado con Pansy antes— Dibujas muy bien —Draco señalo la pared en la que había algunos dibujos de Dany enmarcados.

—_Gacias._

Los cuatro adultos y el pequeño se sentaron en la sala. Con el pasar de las horas, Dany se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de aquellos que antes consideraba extraños. Se divirtió con los chistes y locuras de Pansy, se divirtió cuando Harry y ella hablaron sobre sus travesuras y como jugaban cuando eran niños y lo mejor de todo es que jugó un rato con Draco con sus soldaditos.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, deberían empezar la mudanza si quieren acabar temprano. —sugirió Pansy, mientras se levantaba.

—Gracias por venir—Hablo Hermione mientras se despedía de ambos.

—Adiós Dany—Dany se acerco a Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós tía Pansy— la hermana de Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Con Draco también se despidió de puños tal como lo habían hecho cuando se conocieron unas horas atrás.

—Creo que es hora de que empecemos con la mudanza. —sugirió Hermione.

Pronto todos fueron por sus abrigos y subieron a la camioneta con rumbo al departamento de Harry

— ¿_Haly ¿Tenel un helmano es diveltido_?

—Si, muy divertido, ambos pueden jugar, pasar tiempo juntos, platicar, dibujar, incluso hacer travesuras.

Dany recordó las divertidas historias que había contado Pansy, el a veces se aburría de jugar solito, también quería un hermano con el cual divertirse mucho y de preferencia niño como él.

—Mami.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—_Yo tambén quedo un helmatito._

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<em>

The darkness princess

LIZAHRYH

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen 


	12. Mudanza

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Doce<strong>_

_**Mudanza**_

Dany recordó las divertidas historias que había contado Pansy, el a veces se aburría de jugar solito, también quería un hermano con el cual divertirse mucho y de preferencia niño como él.

—Mami.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—_Yo tambén quedo un helmatito._

**_ooooooooooooo_**

Dany seguía viendo por la ventana del coche sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Hermione sabía que su pequeña cabecita estaba en un conflicto tratando de asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

El no podía tener un hermanito.

_Hermione y Harry se vieron inmediatamente, totalmente nerviosos, buscando la respuesta para el pequeño. Harry en su mente esperaba que Hermione le dijera que si al pequeño Dany y Hermione, definitivamente no sabía que decir._

—_po favol, mami, po favol— el pequeño junto sus manitas y empezó a casi brincar en su sillita._

— _¿Harry?— pregunto Hermione pues no sabía que responder. Ella y Harry habían hablado muy poco sobre el tema y nunca habían llegado a nada. _

—_Dany, es un poco complicado, un bebe necesita muchas cosas: comida, pañales, que lo bañen y que lo cuiden._

— _¿Va a sel un bebe pimelo?—pregunto Dany._

—_Sí y van pasar muchos días, hasta que pueda jugar contigo._

—_No impolta, yo quelo un hermanito._

—_Dany—Hermione decidió hablarle claro a su hijo —No puedes tener un hermanito, aun no es tiempo cariño. —Hermione puso su mano arriba de la de Harry, también dirigiéndole las últimas palabras —Tal vez cuando pase más tiempo o entres a la primaria. _

_El pequeño asintió tristemente y volteo su cara hacia el paisaje de la ventana._

Hermione vio como Harry miraba preocupado al pequeño a través del espejo retrovisor. Hermione puso su mano en la rodilla y le dio un apretón suave.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —Hermione le pregunto a su hijo.

—Sí, mami. —Dany estaba demasiado serio, sabía que pronto iba a empezar a llorar, no podía culparlo, era un niño de cuatro años que estaba frustrado con la situación.

— ¿Mami? _¿Pol qué? Yo_ puedo _cuidal_ a mi _helmanito_, yo puedo _báñalo_ y no _impolta _que sea un bebe p_limero_, pol favol, ten un bebe. Yo te ayudo. —el pequeño empezó a llorar en su asiento.

—Cariño… ¿Harry puedes estacionarte un poco por favor?

—Claro—Harry manejo un poco más y se estaciono cerca de la acera. Ambos bajaron del auto y fueron hacia la puerta en la que estaba Dany.

—Cariño… —Hermione saco al pequeño de su silla y lo abrazo, mientras el pequeño seguía sollozando —No es un buen momento para que haya un nuevo integrante en la familia —Hermione y Harry se sentaron junto a Dany en la banqueta.

— _¿Po_ qué? —el pequeño se limpio sus ojitos y Harry tomo un pañuelo para limpiar los restos de lagrimas y limpiar su nariz.

Hermione miro a Harry pidiendo ayuda.

—Bueno, porque ¿Quién cuidaría al bebe? Tú vas a la escuela, mamá trabaja. Todos estamos muy ocupados todo el día. Dany, todo lleva su tiempo, tal vez ahora no es un buen tiempo, pero eso no significa que en el futuro no puedas tener un hermanito —le dijo Hermione.

— ¿Cuando tenga cinco? —el pequeño mostro sus cinco dedos.

—Tal vez —El pequeño se acurruco contra su mami.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto Hermione a lo cual Dany asintió —Muy bien, es hora de irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que empacar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Tu casa es muy _bontia Haly—_dijo Dany mientras entraban al departamento de Harry.

—Se dice bonita, Dany —hablo Hermione, mientras entraban al hogar de Harry, Hermione pasó su mirada por todo el piso y no pudo evitar quedarse asombrada con toda la basura sobre la mesa, el sillón y el piso —Si ensucias algo en nuestra casa, tendrás que limpiarlo—advirtió a Harry.

—Juro que no es lo que parece.

—Quedas advertido Harry—pico el pecho de su novio con su dedo índice. —Muy bien, ahora a empezar, los hombres de la mudanza llegaran en unos minutos, podemos empezar recogiendo tu ropa y discos de música.

—Claro —Harry salió por las cajas que habían traído para almacenar las cosas.

— ¿Puedo _ayudal_, mami? —pregunto Dany, llamando su atención.

—Claro que si, amor.

Harry pronto llego y se dirigieron a su habitación.

—La ropa ya esta acomodada, solo falta meterla en las cajas.

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y solo había una montaña de ropa sobre la cama totalmente desacomodada.

—Harry, definitivamente esto no está acomodado —Hermione suspiro —Bien, yo arreglare esto. Porque no arreglas las cosas de tu estudio, ¿Dany te quedas con mamá? Hermione tomo una liga para el cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo alta.

—No, voy con _Haly_

—Bien, no hagas travesuras, Harry tiene permiso de reprenderte.

Cuídalo —Hermione beso castamente a Harry en los labios.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el estudio, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la cama y suspirando empezaba a arreglar la ropa de su novio.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudas a meter esos libros en esta caja?

—Harry señalo un montículo de libros apilados a Dany—Si están muy pesados me dices.

—Yo soy _fuelte —_Harry rio.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Dany miraba los dibujos de todo el libro y luego los aguardaba, así que una tarea que debería de durar 5 minutos o menos, se estaba convirtiendo en una muy larga.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le pregunto Harry a Dany después de media hora, en la cual, el ya había guardado sus discos, su computadora personal, sus historietas y su laptop; Dany en cambio, solo llevaba cuatro libros dentro de la caja. Dany se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Harry, pues se encontraba viendo un libro de psicología infantil.

— ¿_Haly _en donde vas a _dormil_?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué? —mintió Harry.

—_Po_ que los novios o papás _duemen _con las mamás.

— ¿No te molesta? —Harry seguía metiendo algunos libros dentro de la caja.

—_Nop —_Dany siguió viendo el libro y se detuvo en una foto de una familia — ¿Haly, _po que _algunos niños no tenemos papá?

Harry nunca se había esperado que Dany le preguntara eso a él.

Además para esa pregunta Harry no tenía una respuesta. El pensaba que cuando Dany quisiera hablar de ese tema, lo haría con Hermione.

No sabía que decirle al pequeño, no quería herir sus sentimientos, no sabía que le había dicho Hermione anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que tienes un papá.

—Pero no está aquí conmigo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho tu mamá? —pregunto Harry.

—Que se fue al cielo.

—Todos tienen un papá, algunos viven con ellos y otros no, tú tienes fotos de él, lo conoces. —el pequeño hizo una mueca que no paso desapercibida por Harry.

—_Pelo, _no es lo mismo_, pol _que no vivió conmigo_ y po que _no puedo_ jugal con él._

—Puedes jugar con tus amigos, con tu mamá…o conmigo.

— ¿_Enselio_?

—Si —Harry se sintió más tranquilo cuando Dany ya no le siguió preguntando, él creía que esa era una conversación que tendría que tener con su madre. El nunca había sido padre y aunque los libros que había leído hablaban sobre el tema, no servían de mucha ayuda cuando estas frente a la situación.

— ¿Tu vas _a tenel hijos_?—Dany dejo el libro en la caja y tomo otro de los que estaban junto a él.

—Tal vez en el futuro.

— ¿Y vas a vivil y jugal con ellos? —pregunto.

—Si, al igual que voy a jugar contigo.

—Eso esta _ben,_ a mi me gusta _jugal _con mi mami, _pelo_ se cansa muy l_apido_ y se cae —ambos rieron.

—Con que se están riendo de mi, renacuajos —Hermione entro a la habitación, no había escuchado nada de la conversación.

— ¡Mami! —el pequeño corrió y abrazo a su mamá.

—Hola Dany, Harry… los encargados de la mudanza ya llegaron, te están esperando para que les indiques que se pueden llevar.

—Claro ¿Puedes acomodar esto, mientras voy con los de la mudanza?

—Si, Dany y yo nos encargamos, ¿verdad amor? —el pequeño sonrió y abrazo más a su mamá.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry iba manejando la camioneta cargada de cosas mientras iban dirigiendo al camión de la mudanza. Después de casi cuatro horas de recoger, guardar, empaquetar, tirar y subir las cosas ya iban de camino a casa de Hermione. Dany no había resistido mucho y ahora se encontraba dormido en la parte de atrás.

Harry aun seguía pensando en todo lo que había dicho Dany, desde que dijo que quería un hermanito hasta cuando le pregunto por su padre.

—Estas muy serio, cariño ¿Te pasa algo? —Harry volvió a ver por el retrovisor para ver sí Dany seguía dormido.

—No, bueno…a mí no.

—No te entiendo.

—Dany, me pregunto por qué no tenía un padre.

—Oh…—Hermione se quedo sorprendida

—le dije que tenía un padre esa es la verdad.

—Hicieses bien diciéndole eso Harry.

—La verdad, me puso en una situación muy difícil, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que no considera a ya sabes quién, su padre —Harry recordó la mueca del pequeño.

—Me lo imagine —ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Harry aun quería decirle algo mas a Hermione, pero tal vez lo que le dijera contradeciría la forma de manejar ese asunto con el pequeño Dany.

—Hermione, no has considerado hablar con Dany de su padre y aclararle todas sus dudas, creo que él tiene miedo de preguntarte y que te enojes. Creo que hay ocasiones que a los niños se les tiene que dar un empujoncito cuando se trata de estos asuntos y no solo que ellos hablen cuando se sientan bien.

Hermione miro el perfil de Harry y luego paso la vista a su pequeño que estaba dormido.

—Tal vez tengas razón… lo pensare. —hablo Hermione y para tranquilizar a Harry le dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Para las ocho en punto, Hermione era oficialmente un nuevo residente de la casa de los Granger, Dany no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor, enseñándole la casa como si fuera la primera vez.

—Si un día te quedas _dolmido _viendo la tele, puedes _usal _mi mantita—Dany le mostro una manta que para Harry solo era pedazo de tela que alcanzaría solo para cubrir su torso —Y aquí puedes _ponel_ tus _pelis—_Dany abrió una puerta y acomodo bien las películas infantiles que se encontraban ahí —Ah y _tambén_ si _tenes_ sed, puedes _tomal _uno de mis juguitos, pero no los de uva.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad Dany.

Hermione miraba la divertida escena desde su asiento en la sala mientras comía del pastel de chocolate que le habían preparado a Harry.

— ¿Qué es hopi…hopi, hopiti-lalidad?—pregunto Dany confundido.

—Hospitalidad, es cuando tratas bien a alguien.

—Ah… ¿podemos vel una peli?

—No, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que continuar arreglando las cosas de Harry —hablo Hermione, mientras recogía los platos sucios de los tres —Te voy a preparar un poco de leche tibia, estas muy inquieto esta noche, Dany. —Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigió a la cocina.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¿Tu sabes tocal así?—pregunto Dany a Harry, mientras miraban un concierto de piano en la televisión.

—Sí, si quieres te puedo enseñar—Hermione entro a la sala y escucho como Harry decía lo último.

—Muy bien señorito, a la cama… ven traigo un poco de leche para ti.

— ¡Pelo mami! Estábamos viendo un concelto.

—Mañana puedes ver todos los que quieras, es tarde, vamos —Hermione se puso junto a la escalera y le indico a Dany que caminara, el cual lo hizo arrastrando los pies.

—Harry puedes poner la alarma, cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces…Por que todos estamos muy cansados y nos vamos a dormir ya.

—Dany pasó por delante de ella y Hermione le guiño a Harry dándole a entender que lo esperaba en la habitación.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione prendió la pequeña lamparita de Dany y salió de la habitación del pequeño entrecerrando la puerta.

Entro a la habitación y se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrado y con la luz prendida, con lo que sospecho que Harry estaba ahí, pues la cama ya estaba preparada para dormir.

Se desvistió y se puso una pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y en una blusa de tirantes. Cuando termino, entro al cuarto de baño y se encontró a Harry terminando de lavar sus dientes, se acero a él y beso un lunar que tenía en su espalda.

—Bienvenido a casa, amor. —se puso a un lado de él y empezó a cepillar sus dientes también. Los dos salieron juntos y se metieron a la cama de lado viéndose a los ojos.

—Me alegra estar aquí—Harry acaricio su mejilla.

—A mi también—Hermione puso su mano junto al de Harry y se acerco mas a él hasta que sus labios se tocaron, siguieron besándose lentamente por algunos segundos más.

—Creo que me merezco una bienvenida ¿no crees? —hablo Harry juguetón, mientras movía sus cejas.

—Creo que tiene razón, señor Potter

Hermione paso sus manos por el cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, con lo cual Harry su posiciono sobre ella y empezaron a besarse y a tocarse.

Hermione daba pequeños jalones al cabello de Harry, mientras este bajaba por su cuello dejando pequeños besos. Hermione uso sus piernas para empezar a bajar los pantalones de Harry. Harry mordió el cuello de Hermione, con lo cual gimió, estaba a punto de quitarle la blusa y seguir besando sus pechos cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos pararon sus movimientos erráticos y se quedaron paralizados. Harry puso su frente contra la de Hermione suspirando frustrado, para después tirarse a un lado de la cama.

Hermione acomodo su ropa y se paró de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta al pequeño invitado que sabia estaría al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

Drys-1

The darkness princess

Mitchel0420

LIZAHRYH

laloquita. co

lisicarmela 


	13. Fractura

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Trece<strong>

**Fractura**

Harry se encontraba acostado en la cama, después de una noche un poco movida y no, no se refería a que hubiera pasado la noche en compañía de las caricias y besos de su novia, se refería a que Dany no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Primero había interrumpido su noche y pidió dormir con ellos, sabía que Hermione le iba a decir que no al pequeño, pero cuando el pequeño se lo pidió a él, no pudo negarse. Después, tal vez el exceso de azúcar en el sistema del pequeño provoco que no dejara de moverse, soltara pequeñas risitas y tarareara canciones infantiles.

Hasta que por fin, el pequeño de mamá cayó en los brazos de Morfeo a las 4:00 a.m, pero pareciera que le gustaba dormir sobre él, por que cuando menos lo pensó, el pequeño Dany, tenia medio cuerpo encima de él.

—Cariño—Harry sintió pequeñas cosquillas en su mejilla —Despierta amor—Pudo identificar el olor a vainilla de su novia.

—Mmh—se removió inquiero al verse despertado de su sueño tranquilizador.

—Despierta, tengo que decirte algo—Harry abrió los ojos y tiro a su novia a la cama junto a él. — ¡Harry! —Hermione rio y Harry la beso para así callar sus risas.

—Buenos días—le dijo Hermione cuando la sesión de besos acabo.

—Buenos días ¿Qué haces recién bañada y cambiada? —le pregunto Harry.

—De eso te quería hablar, tengo dos juntas en la oficina, primero con mi jefe y después con los editores.

—Oh.

—Amor, lo siento, se que te acabas de mudar, estas de vacaciones y que íbamos a pasarlo juntos…pero tengo que ir.

—No te preocupes Herms, es tu trabajo —Harry la beso para tranquilizarla —Supongo que regresaras temprano, ¿verdad?

—Si, pasare por Dany y luego vamos a comer los tres ¿Qué te parece? Juro que mañana te preparo una cena muy muy casera, para re celebrar. —Hermione lo beso de nuevo —Perdón por lo de anoche Dany comió demasiado pastel y la azúcar revoluciono su pequeño cuerpo.

—No te preocupes preciosa —Harry acaricio la cara de su novia.

—Juro que estaba perfectamente dormido cuando lo deje en su habitación —Hermione hizo un puchero —yo quería festejar contigo—sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes, guiñándole a su novio.

—No te preocupes, tendremos muchos días para festejar cariño.

—Eso espero amor, ahora tengo que ir a dejar a Dany en su escuela, nos vemos a las 3 —Hermione dejo un beso corto en los labios de su novio —siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry se encontraba viendo la repetición de la repetición de un partido de London Irish, se había tomado en serio las palabras de su novia y estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Tomo otro nacho con queso y se lo metió a la boca.

London Irish hizo otra anotacion, tomo su botella de cerveza y tomo un trago. El teléfono sonó.

— ¡Mierda! —Harry se asusto con el sonido y tiro los nachos a la alfombra.

_Hermione me va a matar. _Pensó.

El teléfono paro de sonar y a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar insistentemente. Harry recogió el plato de nachos que se había tirado y contesto el teléfono.

—Hola.

— ¿Residencia Granger? —hablaron al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿Con quién hablo?

—Se encuentra la señora Granger —La voz al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba impaciente y nerviosa.

—No, se encuentra ¿Quién es?

—Hablamos de la escuela de su hijo Daniel Granger.

— ¡¿Daniel?! ¿Sucede algo con él? —Harry se empezó a preocupar, que había pasado con el pequeño.

—No puedo darle esa información. ¿Hay algún número con el cual me pueda comunicar con la Señora Granger? —Harry se empezó a preocupar, estaba a punto de correr hacia la escuela del pequeño.

— ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño? Yo soy novio de su madre, Harry Potter. —Harry empezó a caminar por la sala de la casa desesperado.

—Permítame. —Se escucharon que removían algunos papeles, los segundos que pasaban eran interminables para Harry. —Sí, aquí esta como personas para hablar en caso de emergencias.

—Señorita ¿Podría decirme que pasa con el niño? ¿Es una emergencia?

—Señor Potter, Daniel Granger ha sido llevado a él The wellington hospital —el aire se le escapo de los pulmones, los peores escenarios pasaron por la cabeza de Harry, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba y cada cierto tiempo lo sacudían algunos temblores.

—En un momento llego ahí —Harry colgó el teléfono y tomo su celular y las llaves de su auto del bol que estaba en una mesa, al lado de la puerta.

—Vamos Hermione….contesta. —Harry siguió manejando por toda la ciudad al límite de la velocidad, por suerte los semáforos que tuvo que pasar estuvieron en verde, así que llego en diez interminables minutos al hospital.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del hospital siguió llamando a Hermione sin respuesta alguna, tal vez había apagado el celular al estar en las juntas.

—Hola Dr. Potter, pensé que estaba de vacaciones —hablo la jefa de enfermeras, la señora Sprout.

—Hola Señora Sprout, ¿Daniel Granger?—Harry solo quería correr hacia el pequeño y protegerlo de todo, su ansiedad estaba aumentando.

— ¿Es el hijo de tu novia, verdad? Esta en urgencias, ya está siendo atendida por tu padre, sufrió de una fractura en su pierna derecha. Cubículo 4-B

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

—Claro que sí, creo que tu padre necesita ayuda para calmarlo, no ha dejado de gritar desde que llego.

Para cuando la señora Sprout, término de decir eso, un grito desgarrador salió de la sección de urgencias. Harry salió corriendo hacia el lugar aunque se gano malas miradas de algunos de sus colegas.

Abrió la puerta del cubículo y ahí se encontraba Dany, en una camilla con toda su cara sucia y llorando. Por suerte su pierna ya estaba enyesada

— ¡Mami!

—Daniel tu mamá debe de estar por llegar, no te preocupes—el pequeño negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando, el doctor, no sabía qué mas hacer.

Harry vio al pequeño sano y salvo, y sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

— ¿Dany? —Harry hablo, el pequeño levanto su mirada y lo vio, Harry sintió como su corazón se apretujaba al ver la mirada llena de miedo del pequeño.

—_Haly, ayúdame, me duede,_ vámonos a casa—el pequeño levanto sus brazos hacia Harry, este solo pudo acercarse a él y abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara.

—Dany me metiste un susto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Harry siguió acariciando el cabello del pequeño, mientras este hipaba de vez en cuando.

—_Binque_ de un _abol —_Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Hola hijo — James se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y le di un golpecito de saludo a su hijo en la espalada.

—Hola papá, gracia por cuidar de Dany —el pequeño al escuchar su nombre se escondió más en el pecho de Harry, sin querer ver al doctor.

—De nada, cuando llegue su madre, podremos darle de alta.

Justo en ese momento se escucho un escándalo en los pasillos del hospital, para luego la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraban fuera abierta y se mostrara ante ellos una sonrojada y despeinada Hermione por haber corrido desde el estacionamiento.

— ¡Dany! Cariño —Hermione se acerco a su pequeño, que al ver a su mamá salió de su escondite.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí —una enfermera entro al cubículo.

James le dijo que estaba todo bien y ella se retiro.

—Cuando vi todas las llamadas perdidas me asuste, pero más cuando recibí la llamada de la escuela. ¡Por Dios Daniel no me vuelvas a hacer esto, sentí que moría cinco veces cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital! —Hermione estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—_Peldoname, _mami. No te enojes. —Hablo Dany, mientras se aferraba a su madre.

—Perdóname tú a mí por no haber llegado pronto, bebe.

—_Haly _vino a_ acompañame — _hablo Dany mientras extendía su mano Harry.

—Muchas gracias cariño, gracias por correr al auxilio de Dany y por preocuparte por él.

—No pasa nada Amor —Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo protegiendo también a Dany, Hermione volteo su cara hacia su novio y lo beso por un largo rato.

El pequeño Dany, ahora más tranquilo, se encontraba ajeno a todo mientras seguía acurrucado con su madre y respiraba su olor que lo tranquilizaba.

Un carraspeo los separo y Hermione volteo avergonzada a ver que era el doctor que habia atendido a su hijo se encontraba todavía se encontraba en el cubículo

—Lo siento doctor, con tantos sucesos olvide su presencia.

Muchas gracias por atender a Daniel. Mucho gusto soy Hermione Granger, madre del pequeño —Hermione extendió su mano hacia el doctor.

—Mucho gusto, Hermione —Hermione se extraño de que le hablara por su nombre —Soy el doctor Potter — ¿Potter? ¿No se suponía que Harry era el único doctor Potter? —Harry, ¿No nos vas a presentar? —Hermione miro extrañada a su novio.

—Eh…oh si… Hermione, te presento a mi padre James Potter —Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse como un semáforo, sí es vergonzoso que un doctor mire cómo te comes la boca de tu novio, era de infarto que el padre de tu novio te mire comerte la boca de tu novio.

— ¿Entonces tu eles mi abuelito? —Dany salió de su escondite sonriendo. Mientras Hermione lo miraba petrificada.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Harry pudiste advertirme que tu padre trabajaba en el mismo hospital que tu… y además de que era el doctor que atendió a mi hijo.

—Hermione entro nerviosa y enojada a la casa, Harry traía en brazos a Dany que miraba la escena sin entender.

—Nunca surgió la oportunidad, además que importa ahora.

—Harry no entendía la ansiedad de su novia.

—Puedes poner a Dany en el sillón —Harry así lo hizo y Hermione puso un cojín bajo la pierna del pequeño, Harry tomo el control remoto y sintonizo _Bob Esponja._

_ —_ ¿Qué importa ahora? Harry, ahora cada vez que lo mire a la cara me moriré de vergüenza.

—Vamos cariño, no pienses en eso — Harry se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Dime eso cuando vayamos a cenar con ellos la próxima semana ¿Qué va a pensar tu madre?

—Va a pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener una novia muy bella e inteligente, va a pensar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a ti y a Dany.

—Te amo —Hermione levanto la cabeza y dio un casto beso a Harry —Pero lo que dijiste no hace que me sienta menos nerviosa.

—Eres todo un caso, Hermione, pero aun así te amo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La semana había pasado con total normalidad. Ya se acercaba la fecha del aniversario del abuelo paterno de Dany, y con cada día que pasaba Hermione se sentía aun más tensa.

Con la fractura de la pierna de Dany, pensó en tener una manera de deslindarse de asistir a la famosa fiesta, pero al llamar al asistente del abuelo de Dany, este le rogo que no faltara, que era muy importante ese día.

Junto con Harry había decidido que era lo mejor para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Ahora se encontraba a punto de acostar a Dany, mañana tendrían que comprar algún presente para el abuelo. Tenía que decirle a su hijo y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Dany, hora de dormir.

—Pelo estoy jugando —Harry se encontraba cubierto de cochecitos mientras miraba la televisión, pareciera que le encantaba que Dany jugara con el pensando que era una carretera —Me faltan _tes_ cochecitos para _llegal_ a la _montana Haly._

—Vamos, todos nos vamos a dormir ya —Hermione se acerco a él, he hizo el intento de tomarlo en brazos, pero Harry lo hizo por ella.

—Dany—Hermione acomodo la cobija a los lados de su hijo —el sábado vamos a ir a una fiesta.

— ¿_Enselio? _ Que _geneal. ¿De quen es la festa? —_pregunto emocionado Dany.

— De tus abuelos.

— ¿De mi _lito Geoge o de la lita Jane?_

— De tus otros abuelitos —hablo lentamente Hermione.

—Oh… ¿_polemos no irl?_ —Dany no se sentía cómodo con esos señores, cuando le hablaban por teléfono, siempre le decían que fuera a vivir con ellos y el no quería, el quería vivir con su mami.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir cariño?

—No me _gutan_ —confeso.

—Bueno tu…abuelito, cumple años y pidió verte. —el pequeño frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada esa idea. — ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —Esas palabras le costaron mucho a Hermione —Vamos no te vas a arrepentir, solo será un ratito, cuando te quieras ir, nos iremos.

Tus abuelos quieren ver lo grande que estas.

—mmh… _Eta ben, pelo _solo un _latito —_ el pequeño hizo con sus dedos la señal de poquito.

—Me parece perfecto cariño, mañana iremos a comprar un regalito y a cortarte ese melena de león que tienes—Hermione movió los despeinados cabellos de su bebe, mientras este hacia sonidos de león —Buenas noches cariño —Hermione beso los cabellos de su pequeño y se levanto de la cama.

—_Benas noches mami._

—Recuerda si necesitas ir al baño, me hablas por el radio y vendré rápido ¿ok? —El pequeño asintió y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¿Qué podremos comprarle a una persona que lo tiene todo? —hablo Hermione en voz alta, mientras maneja el pequeño cochecito en el que iba Dany, el cual jugaba con el volante de este.

—Tiene casi todo, cariño, no tienen lo más importante. —Harry le hablo a su novia, mientras le señalaba a Dany. Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

— ¿Qué tal una bolígrafo personalizado o unas corbatas?

— ¡Una moto! —grito Dany.

—Buena idea cariño, Stefan eran fan de las motocicletas tanto o más que su hijo.

— ¡No, _quielo subime_ a esa!—Dany señalo un juego mecánico que estaba a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Hermione y Harry rieron al ver al pequeño desesperado por subirse a la motocicleta.

—Muy bien, vamos a que te diviertas un poco.

Después de que Dany se paseara cinco veces en la motocicleta mecánica, se dirigieron a comprar el regalo para Stefan Krum. El dichoso regalo, que resulto ser una motocicleta en escala, no resulto ser nada barato, pero era lo único que se le ocurría a Hermione comprar.

Después se dirigieron a la estética, donde Hermione pidió que solo le recortaran las puntas, pero Dany exigió que le cortaran el cabello al igual que Harry, lo cual sorprendió al mismo Harry que no lo podía creer, a Hermione y a la peluquera. Después de que le cortaron el cabello pidió que lo peinaran igual.

Así que Hermione salió de la estética con dos gemelos, solo que uno en tamaño adulto y otro en infantil, la gente al verlos pasar no podía parar de verlos con miradas tiernas y a su paso cuchicheaban sobre los parecidos y tiernos que se miraban padre e hijo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

— ¿Estás listo cariño? —le pregunto Hermione a Dany, mientras intentaba peinarlo. Cuando terminaba de acomodar su cabello, Dany se lo volvía a despeinar para "verse igual a Harry" —Cariño, deja peinarte, pareces un vagabundo.

— ¡Oye!—hablo Harry, que se encontraba metiendo un cambio de ropa limpia para Dany en una pequeña maleta —Yo no parezco un vagabundo.

Dany rio.

—_Quieo peinalme_ como _Haly._

—Muy buena decisión pequeño —Harry le guiño a Dany. Hermione se dio por vencida, pero en venganza dejo marcado sus labios en la mejilla del pequeño.

— ¿Qué camisa pongo en la maleta? —Harry mostro una camisa verde y una azul a Hermione.

—La verde. Voy a ponerme mi vestido y luego nos podemos ir, cuida que Dany o tu no se ensucien.

La fiesta a la que asistirían tal como ella lo pensó en un principio iba a ser de etiqueta, por lo cual, Harry y Dany estaba usando un traje igual (por petición del pequeño) y ella iba a usar un vestido de seda hasta un poco más bajo que las rodillas.

Cuando se abrocho la tira de su zapatilla, sintió que el momento de enfrentarse a su pesadilla cada vez estaba más cerca. No quería ser demasiado paranoica, pero puso el número de su abogado en los números de marcación rápida.

Entro de nuevo al cuarto de Dany.

—Hora de irnos.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Drys-1

The darkness princess

laloquita. co

lisicarmela 


	14. Fiesta con los abuelos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Catorce<strong>

**Fiesta con los abuelos.**

—Harry, mejor vámonos, cambie de opinión— Rogo Hermione, mientras hacían fila para que el valet parking recogiera su choche.

—Cariño cálmate, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. —Harry posiciono su mano en la rodilla de su novia. Hermione lo miro suplicante.

— ¡Wow, eta casa eta gigante!—Dany exclamo emocionado, mientras tenía su cara pegada al cristal. Hermione miro a su hijo y suspiro, se miraba tan emocionado, no podía a dejar que su inseguridad arruinara una posible relación entre su hijo y sus abuelos.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Harry se estaciono frente al valet parking y se bajaron del coche, Harry llevaba en brazos al pequeño Dany, mientras que tenía tomada a Hermione de la mano, dándole apretones cada cierto tiempo para expresarle su apoyo.

Caminaron a través del camino de grava hacia el patio trasero.

Poco a poco, mientras se iban acercando pudieron escuchar la música clásica que parecía provenir de alguna orquesta en vivo.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada donde había un arco de flores y junto a ella, había una mujer rubia, vestida de negro con unos tacones inmensos, que tenía en sus manos una tablet y un audífono en su oído.

Cuando vio que el trió se acercaba, ello sonrió falsamente.

—Usted debe ser la señora Hermione Granger—extendió su mano hacia Hermione—Soy Melannie, los conduciré a sus lugares.

Los cuatro pasaron bajo el arco de flores y entraron al jardín trasero, en donde había cientos de personas en sus caros trajes, bebiendo del más fino vino. La chica que se hacía llamar Melannie, hablo a través de su radio y aunque Hermione no pudo escuchar la conversación completa, pudo distinguir un claro "están aquí", eso la hizo ponerse aun más tensa.

—Esta es su mesa, déjeme tomar eso por usted —hablo Melannie mientras tomaba el obsequio que Hermione traía en las manos.

—Oh… gracias—Melannie asintió y los dejo solos, en la mesa se encontraban sentados una pareja joven, se podía observar que ambos eran casados por las argollas que cargaban en su dedo anular, pero cada uno estaba sumergido en sus celulares mandando correos.

Harry, Hermione y Daniel se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, rápidamente un mesero llego y les sirvió dos copas de vino para ellos y un vaso de jugo de naranja al pequeño.

—Mami, esta fiesta es abulida, me quelo il a casa —Dany poso sus manos en sus mejillas y suspiro, no había nada que hacer, no había niños para jugar y su pierna le estaba picando.

—Cariño, tal vez mas tarde lleguen los niños. Vamos a hablar con tus abuelos y luego si quieres nos podemos ir, ¿está bien?—Hermione acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño.

—Sí, pelo ahola quelo hacel pipi. —Hermione sonrió.

—Yo te llevo Dany—hablo Harry, mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos, pues era casi imposible que se pudiera mover.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, se sentía nerviosa como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Como no conocía a nadie, tomo su celular y empezó a ver las fotos de Dany y las más recientes donde aparecían los tres.

—Hermione, nos da mucho gusto que nos hayas honrado con tu presencia—Hermione levanto la cabeza y frente a ella se encontraban Katerina y Stefan Krum.

—Hola, gracias por invitarnos.

Entre ambas partes se formo un silencio incomodo.

—Y bien ¿Dónde está mi nieto?—Katerina paso su largo y delgado dedo por la orilla de la copa.

—No habrás venido sola ¿verdad? —hablo Stefan Krum, que para los ojos de Hermione, no se mira enfermo, sino que se miraba radiante para su edad.

—Bueno no… el…

—Mami, haya hay un palque de juegos, ¿puedo il? —Harry y Dany llegaron junto con Hermione; los Krum, al ver al hombre que traía en brazos a Dany miraron interrogantes a Hermione.

— ¿Y este hombre quién es, Hermione?—hablo Katerina, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—El es mi novio, Harry Potter —Hermione no se dejo intimidar, tomo de la mano a Harry y lo presento—Harry, ellos son Katerina y Stefan Krum, los abuelos de Dany.

—Mucho gusto —Harry asintió, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

Katerina y Stefan lo ignoraron posando su mirada de nuevo en Hermione.

— ¿No crees que el niño ya esta grande para que tu novio lo cargue en brazos?

—Eque, me lompí la patita—Dany apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry ya que se sentía cohibido por la presencia de esos dos señores, que eran sus abuelos.

Katerina miro disgustada a Hermione.

—Llama a Melannie —Katerina le dijo a uno de los guardaespaldas que estaban junto a ellos, este hablo por un micrófono y rápidamente apareció la chica tratando de correr con sus tacones.

—Si seño….

—Lleva a Daniel al área de juegos o a donde él quiera —La chica, aun sin poder recuperar el aliento, intento tomar a Dany de los brazos de Harry.

—No quelo il—Dany se escondió en el cuello de Harry.

—Vamos Dany, los adultos necesitamos hablar un rato, ¿no querías ir a los juegos? —le habló Harry, el pequeño salió de su escondite y miro a los ojos de Harry—prometo que luego iré a jugar contigo.

— ¿Lo pometes?

—Si —Dany miro a Melannie, luego a Harry y luego a su madre, con un suspiro extendió los brazos hacia la chica y rápidamente desaparecieron.

— ¿Debió haber sido en esa escuela de mala muerte en donde se rompió la pierna verdad? —hablo Katerina disgustada.

— ¿De qué habla señora?

—De Daniel, no sé que harás con el dinero Hermione, pero estoy segura que es más que suficiente para que el niño vaya a un buen colegio privado, sin tener que estar rodeado de esos niños salvajes.

—Un momento—la interrumpió Hermione—Para empezar ustedes son sus abuelos y yo soy la madre, no tienen derecho a reclamarme nada sobre como educo a mi hijo y menos cuando solo le hablan por teléfono dos veces al año.

—Hermione, estas siendo insolente.

Harry pasó su mano por el brazo de Hermione para tranquilizarla.

—Es un niño, este tipo de accidentes es muy común en los chicos inquietos como Dany—hablo Harry, el cual fue nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Muy bien iremos directo al grano—Katerina tomo otra copa de la charola de un mesero que paso junto a ella — Queremos que Daniel pase una temporada con nosotros.

—No—Hablo Hermione firmemente.

—Hermione, el es y será nuestro único nieto y por lo tanto será el heredero de todo, es necesario que se vaya familiarizando con este ambiente —dijo Stefan.

—No, no y no—Hermione tomo su bolso —Harry nos vamos, ve a buscar a Dany—Harry vio a los abuelos de Dany y luego a Hermione —Ve no te preocupes por mí.

—No puedes hacer esto Hermione, somos sus abuelos y por lo tanto tenemos derechos, déjalo que él decida, qué tal si le gusta los lujos tanto como a ti—Katerina levanto su ceja desafiando a Hermione.

—No permito que le hable así a mi novia—Harry llego con Dany en los brazos —como persona y madre de su nieto, merece el debido respeto, además ahora tiene alguien quien la defiende. Sera mejor que nos vayamos —Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y entrelazo sus dedos.

Dany miraba toda la escena sin entender.

—Déjalo opinar, si no le permites hablar, nos iremos por el lado legal y tienes la de perder. Dany, cariño, ¿te gusto tu habitación?—se dirigió falsamente hacia el niño.

— ¿Cuál habitación? —pregunto Hermione, pero nadie le contesto.

—Si, palece una tenda de juguetes y cololes en las paleles, una cama ben gande, una tele, y mami ¿te acueldas del calo que quelia pelo decias que ela muy calo? Pues haya dento hay uno, y luego hay…

—Si cariño, luego le cuentas a tu mamá todo lo que quieras —lo silencio Katerina — ¿Te gusto la piscina? —el pequeño asintió al sentirse cohibido de nuevo — ¿y el jardín?—de nuevo asintió — ¿Viste los caballos? —Dany negó—Pues tenemos muchos y podemos comprar uno para ti.

— ¿Enselo? ¿Y un pelo? —pregunto animado de nuevo

—Todo lo que quieras, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí? Es un lindo lugar, ¿no?

— ¡Sí!—el pequeño levanto sus brazos hacia arriba emocionado —Mami, vamos a vivil en eta casa.

Hermione no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Katerina y Stefan sonreían complacidos.

—Dany—Harry bajo al pequeño al suelo y se puso a su altura —comprendes que si quieres vivir aquí, tu mamá no va a vivir contigo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el pequeño horrorizado.

—Si tú decides vivir con tus abuelos, vas a vivir tú con ellos y tu mamá en su casa, tal vez algunos días la puedas visitar —se escucho un Já de los abuelos.

—Pelo, pelo… yo quielo vivir con mi mamá —el labio inferior del pequeño empezó a temblar. — ¿Ella no puede venil a vivil aquí?

—No, pequeño —hablo Stefan. —Vamos, va a ser divertido. Irás a otra escuela, tendrás una niñera que te va a llevar a todas partes cuando quieras.

—No—el pequeño se limpio sus lagrimas—No quelo vivil aquí, no sin mi mami, yo quelo vivil con ella y contigo —Hermione tapo su mano para escapar un sollozo.

—Vamos Dany, estoy segura que a tu mamá no le importa, ella te visitara los fines de semana.

—Claro que me importa, si por mí fuera no permitiría que esta relación se dé, señora.

—Hermione.

—No soy su niñera, soy su madre. No voy a dejar que nos separen.

No intenten chantajearlo con juguetes, porque Dany es mucho mejor que ustedes y sabe que lo material no compra el cariño.

—Mami, vámonos no me guta este lugal—Harry volvió a tomar a Dany en brazos.

—Buenas noches, nos retiramos.

—Hermione, esto no se va a quedar así, quiero a mi nieto conmigo.

—Si quiere ver a Dany de nuevo, hable con mi abogado, para que concrete una cita.

—Nuestros abogados van a hablar contigo, mejor prepárate.

—Señora, este no es el lugar ni el tiempo, ya no soy la chica ingenua que creía en todas sus amenazas, tengo un abogado que me orienta y sé que usted no puede hacer nada para separarnos. Solo va a conseguir que su nieto los odie. Buenas noches.

Cuando Hermione volteo hacia Harry y Dany, el pequeño pidió que lo tomara en brazos, Harry le sonrió y acaricio su rostro dulcemente.

El pequeño se acurruco junto a su madre, y puso su pulgar en su boca tal como lo hacía cuando se sentía inseguro o después de llorar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Cariño, eres la mujer más valiente del mundo—Harry abrazo a Hermione por detrás mientras esta cocinaba una ligera cena, ya que prácticamente no habían durado mucho en la dichosa fiesta.

—Gracias por estar ahí, apoyándome, protegiendo a Dany.

—No es nada, solo lo hago porque quiero a Dany como un hijo y te amo a ti y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. —Harry la bolteo hacia él y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Esas son unas fuertes declaraciones señor Potter—Hermione lo abrazo y suspiro su olor.

—Y espero que las tome en cuenta señorita Granger.

— ¿Es una amenaza o una advertencia? —Hermione sonrió, levanto su cabeza para mirar los ojos verdes de Harry.

—Es una promesa —los ojos de Harry iluminaban toda la habitación, Hermione se quedo prendada de sus ojos y de las palabras llenas de sinceridad y de un futuro juntos.

—Te amo —Hermione no espero a que Harry le contestara para juntar sus labios con los de él. Sus manos volaron a la nuca de él y lo acerco más a ella.

— ¡Mami!—una voz proveniente desde la sala no los dejo profundizar el beso, Harry apoyo su frente contra la de Hermione, mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

—Sera mejor que vayamos, antes de que se preocupe más.

Hermione tomo tres platos y sirvió la comida en cada uno.

— ¡Haly!

— ¡Ya vamos Dany! —Le grito de vuelta Harry —Dany se está comportando raro.

—Lo sé, está presentando los mismos síntomas que hace años.

— ¿Qué le paso?—Hermione seguía moviéndose por toda la cocina.

—Cuando sus abuelos intentaron separarnos por segunda ocasión, aunque no comentábamos nada cerca de él, creo que presentía que algo malo estaba pasando y el se volvió muy inseguro, solo quería estar pegado a mi; si me alejaba aunque sea un poco empezaba a llorar, solo podíamos estar junto a él: Papa, mama y yo; después empezó a tener pesadillas todas las noches e incluso a mojar su cama.

—No sabía, si necesitas mi ayuda para cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias cariño, no hay que adelantarnos, solo hay que apapachar a Dany, hasta que se le pase la mala experiencia.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Dany estaba ansioso en su lugar, pero cuando los vio se tranquilizo.

— ¿Tardamos mucho?

—Poquito ¿Qué hiciste de comida?

—Tu favorito, macarrones con queso… y brócoli al vapor.

—No me guta el bocoli.

— ¿No te gusta el brócoli? —Harry fingió sorpresa—Los superhéroes comen brócoli todos los días, si te quieres convertir en uno, debes de comerlos—Harry tomo un brócoli y se lo llevo a la boca mientras guiñaba a Dany.

—Mami, quelo más.

A las 11 de la noche todos estaban en sus habitaciones,Harry y Hermione se encontraban acurrucados juntos durmiendo después de un día lleno de tensión.

Hermione estaba atenta a cualquier ruido o presencia que proviniera del cuarto de Dany y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Escucho un llanto.

Sabía lo que significaba, así que rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto del pequeño.

—Cariño, despierta es solo una pesadilla, ya estoy aquí. —Hermione abrazo al pequeño, mientras lo mecía.

—Mami, no me dejes nunca pol favol —el pequeño seguía llorando, reviviendo la horrorosa pesadilla que había soñado.

—Claro que no cariño, nunca te podría dejar, tú eres mi sol, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione limpio las lágrimas de su hijo y beso su nariz haciéndolo reír.

—Duelme conmigo, pol fa—pidió el pequeño.

—Mmh… está bien, pero a dormir, nada de levantarse y jugar.

—Dany asintió —Muy bien, hazte a un lado pirata. —Dany se rio al escuchar a su mamá llamándolo así.

—Oigo risas, ¿acaso no estoy invitado a la fiesta? —Harry entro al cuarto con la cara totalmente hinchada del sueño y el cabello revuelto.

Se había dado cuenta del grito de Dany, pero quiso darles un momento a solas.

—Sí, ven a dolmil con nosotos. —hablo Dany, mientras le hacía más espacio a Harry.

Pronto los tres se encontraban dormidos, Dany tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, se sentía tan bien estar así, seguro de que su mamá y ahora Harry, siempre lo cuidarían y estarían a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

LauraGranger13

Mitchel0420

laloquita. co

The darkness princess

lisicarmela 


	15. Conociendo a los Potter

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quince<strong>

**Conociendo a los Potter.**

Había pasado unas semanas desde el incidente en la casa de los abuelos de Dany, todo parecía ir en absoluta calma. Hermione hablaba diariamente con su abogado para percatarse de que los abuelos no habían dado algún paso en su contra. Este tranquilizo a Hermione diciéndole que aunque intentaran algo no tenían muchas oportunidades de salir beneficiados en una demanda, incluso ellos los podían contrademandar y salir victoriosos. Hermione se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero no acepto demandar a los abuelos de Dany al menos que le hicieran algo.

Dany poco a poco estaba superando su miedo de que su mamá lo dejara; en algunas ocasiones tenia pesadillas e iba a dormir con ellos; pero fue en una noche en donde cayó rendida en la cama del cansancio que no escucho a su bebe, se levanto y se encontró con la cama vacía.

_Hermione despertó de repente, miro el reloj eran las tres de la mañana, miro a su lado y Harry no estaba. El piso de arriba esta silencioso, era común que a esa hora Daniel despertara gritando y llorando._

_Hermione tomo su bata, se puso sus pantuflas y salió del cuarto, entro a la habitación de Dany y nadie estaba ahí pero las cobijas estaban desechas, pensó en ir a buscarlo al baño, pero también estaba el hecho de que Harry no estaba. Cuando se dirigía a el cuarto del baño, paso por las escaleras, se asomo y vio la luz de la cocina prendida. _

—_Toma con cuidado tu leche, está un poco caliente—Harry le entrego a Dany un vaso entrenador con leche tibia a Dany._

—_Haly ete vaso es pala bebes—Dany rio._

— _¿Enserio? —Harry se oyó consternado— ¿quieres que lo cambie?_

—_Nop, me guta así. Gacias Haly._

—_De nada campeón. —Harry tomo de su te, la noche estaba fría._

— _¿po qué me dices así? —Dany dejo su leche en la mesa y puso su mano en su mejilla. _

— _¿Como así?_

—_Campon._

— _¿Te molesta? —le pregunto Harry._

—_No, me guta…los papás de los niños de mi gupo les dicen así y a mi solo el lito Geoge me dice así. _

—_Pues entonces yo siempre te diré así ¿te parece?_

—_Si —Dany sonrió y volvió a tomar de su leche._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos._

—_Dany quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no dudes en pedirme ayuda._

—_Gacias Haly—Dany se subió a la mesa y fue a abrazar a Harry, que acepto el abrazo sorprendido, pronto le devolvió el abrazo y aspiro su olor a bebe. _

_Cada vez amaba más a ese niño, lo quería como un hijo, así que no pudo evitar decirle esas palabras. Dany emanaba tanta ternura, era el hijo perfecto, hubiera deseado tanto haber conocido a Hermione antes para que Dany fuera de su sangre y no de aquel mal hombre que había rechazado a esa gran familia._

_ Pero luego se dio cuenta de que si no hubiera sido por aquel hombre, en este momento no tuviera en sus brazos a ese pequeño angelito ni hubiera conocido al amor de su vida._

_Hermione había visto toda la escena, los dejo platicar y subió a su habitación sabiendo que ambos iban a estar bien._

_Harry siguió abrazando a Dany hasta que se dio cuenta que el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Lo cargo con cuidado, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación en donde lo arropo y observo hasta convencerse de que estaba profundamente dormido y con sueños tranquilos. Salió sigilosamente dejando la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal._

—Buenos días cariño— Hermione despertó con un beso en los labios a Harry.

—Hola —Harry hizo el intento de abrazarla pero solo consiguió tomar la almohada de su novia, tanteo el lugar y no lo encontró.

—Estoy del otro lado, levántate es tarde, tenemos que ir al hospital para que le quiten el yeso a Dany y luego a casa de tus padres.

Harry murmuro algo y volvió a ocultarse bajo las cobijas; Hermione se cruzo de brazos y se dirigió a la puerta la cual puso cerrojo. Se acerco a la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre Harry. Puso su boca sobre el oído de Harry.

—Cariño —hablo con voz melosa — vamos despierta —metió sus manos bajo las cobijas, Harry sintió las manos heladas de su novia, Harry volvió a murmurar algo— No querrás que me bañe sola ¿verdad? A Dany le falta aún una hora para despertar —Harry empezó a moverse debajo de ella, tratando de salir de las cobijas en las cuales estaba enredado — ¿No? Bueno está bien, cuando salga puedes entrar tu, quédate dormido.

_¡No!_ Pensó Harry, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había compartido intimidad con su novia. Tener un pequeño en casa ocasionaba que fueran más cuidadosos.

Hermione se levanto de la cama, cuando sintió que era cargada por Harry que se dirigió al baño que estaba en la habitación casi corriendo.

Hermione rio mientras iba pataleando sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry cerró la puerta del baño con su pie, bajo a Hermione y se volteo para ponerle cerrojo a la puerta, cuando volteo de nuevo se acerco a su novia, la tomo de las mejillas para besarla, bajo la tapa del inodoro y sentó a Hermione en ella, Harry se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Eres hermosa—Harry la admiro por unos segundos, para luego volver a besarla y quitarle su camiseta, pronto tambien la camiseta de Harry salió volando. Harry quito sus pantalones y los de Hermione; abrió la cortina del baño y empezó a regular la temperatura de la regadera.

Cuando el agua estuvo perfecta tomo a Hermione en brazos y metió a ambos bajo la ducha.

Harry hizo que Hermione enredada sus piernas en su cintura, el agua en sus cuerpos hacia que la piel de ambos fuera más tersa y por lo tanto la fricción de ambos más placentera. Harry apoyo a Hermione sobre el azulejo, los besos estaban aumentando de intensidad, el cabello de Harry parecía un nido de pájaros pues los manos de Hermione estaban jugando con este.

Harry se separo de Hermione para pasar a besar su cuello y siguió bajando a sus pechos, los cuales los deleito por unos minutos para después honrarlos con sus manos y labios.

—Te necesito Harry—Hermione tomo la cara de su novio y dirigió de nuevo sus labios.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de la ducha, Harry y Hermione salieron juntos de la habitación con las manos entrelazadas, al llegar a las escaleras Harry bajo mientras Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño. Cuando entro este ya se encontraba sentado en la cama tallándose los ojitos.

—Buenos días, amor —Hermione se acerco a él y dejo un beso en su frente.

—Hola mami —el pequeño soltó un bostezo, luego abrazo a Hermione.

—Listo para el baño, hoy vamos a ir a que te quiten ese yeso y luego con los papás de Harry.

—No _quelo bañalme._

—vamos, no querrás convertirte en un cerdito verdad, Oink—le dio besos por toda cara, mientras hacía como cerdito con cada beso.

—_Eta ben_

Después de desayunar, el trió se dirigió al hospital en donde a Dany le retiraron la escayola, el pequeño lloro abrazado a Harry más que por el miedo que por el dolor.

—Ya Dany, todo está bien —Harry le dijo. Hermione saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete de pañuelos y se dedico a limpiar la cara de Dany con una sonrisa al notar que ahora Harry era una parte esencial de apoyo para Dany— vamos a bajarte con cuidado, camina despacio.

—No, tengo _medo —_ Dany se abrazo más a Harry, manchando su cara de nuevo con lagrimas.

—Cariño, todo va a estar bien, vamos a caminar juntos ¿sí? —Dany asintió, Hermione volvió a limpiar su cara y los tres salieron juntos a pasos lentos mientras cada uno tomaba a Dany de una mano.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

— ¿A dónde vamos _ahola_? —pregunto Dany quien iba sentado en su sillita moviendo la pierna tal como le dijo Harry.

—Vamos a casa de mis padres.

— ¿Vamos a _vel_ a Pansy y Daco?

—Si —respondió Harry.

—Genial —el pequeño levanto sus puños en el aire.

Pronto se dirigieron a los suburbios en donde estaba la casa de los padres de Harry. Cuando llegaron el auto de Draco y Pansy ya estaba ahí, por lo cual se estacionaron detrás.

Los tres se encaminaron a la puerta en donde los esperaba una sonriente Lily Potter, que no pudo esperar mucho y se acerco a ellos a la mitad del camino.

—Hola mamá.

—Hola soy Lily Potter, ustedes deben ser Hermione y Daniel.

—Gracias por ignorarme mamá —Harry pasó su mano por la cintura de Hermione.

—Oh Harry, no seas maleducado, a ti también te quiero.

—Mucho gusto señora Potter, soy Hermione Granger y el es mi hijo Daniel.

— ¡Oh! Pero es un muñequito, es hermoso —Lily se agacho —Hola cariño, ¿quieres que sea tu abuelita Lily?

A Dany le agrado esa señora con cara de ángel y sonrisa amigable.

— ¡Sí!

—Que ternura —Lily lo tomo en brazos y Dany se acurruco hacia ella —Vamos adelante Hermione, pasen, están en su casa.

—Hola Hermione, hijo y Dany —James saludo al verlos entrar por la puerta. Se acerco a ellos y los saludo con un abrazo, Hermione no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar como había cocido al padre de Harry.

— ¡Dany! —Pansy se levanto corriendo del sillón en el que estaba y se posiciono junto a su madre —Hola pequeño, te he traído muchos obsequios, hola Hermione—se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla —que bueno que nos acompañas hoy, espero que no te moleste que le hayamos comprado unas cuantas cositas a Dany.

—Hola Pansy, no te preocupes todo está bien —le respondió Hermione—Hola Draco —Hermione saludo al novio de Pansy que se acerco a donde estaban.

Pronto todos estuvieron sentados en la sala, hablando y conversando mientras Draco se encontraba junto con Dany tirado en el piso jugando.

—Es bueno conocerte por fin Hermione, tenía serias dudas de que mi hijo fuera gay—hablo Lily mientras tomaba café de su taza, Harry y James no paraban de toser.

— ¡Mamá! —le reclamo Harry.

— ¿Qué es _sel _gay? —Dany dejo de jugar para preguntar. Todos se miraron entre sin saber que responder.

—Harry, James, respóndanle al pequeño —les obligo Lily.

—Pero porque yo cariño, que responda Harry —se deslindo James.

— ¿Yo?...—tartamudeo Harry—Bien, bueno Dany una persona gay o homosexual es cuando te gusta alguien de tu mismo sexo. —Dany seguía sin entender.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas que Sophie tiene dos papás? —le dijo Hermione, Dany asintió — ¿o Andrew que tiene dos mamás?

—Oh, ya entendí... ¿Y eso _eta _mal?

—Por superpuesto que no, mientras las dos personas se quieran todo está bien.

—Ok — y esa explicación basto para que Dany siguiera jugando con Draco.

—Gracias mamá —hablo sarcástico Harry.

—De nada cariño —Lily se acerco y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla.

—_Lita_ Lily, ¿_tenés _galletas?

—Claro que si mi amor —Lily se levanto y fue por las galletas para su nuevo nieto postizo.

—Creo que Dany se ha ganado el corazón de todos —Harry le dijo al oído a Hermione.

— ¿Celoso, Harry? —le pico Pansy.

—Para nada, estoy muy contento.

—Daco ¿me _acompanas_ al _bano? —_ le pregunto Dany a Draco, el cual asintió y se lo llevo como avión al piso superior.

—Hablando de estar contentos… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? —pregunto Lily, Hermione empezó a toser—Oh, lo siento, pensé que ya tenían fecha pues Pansy me dijo que se habían mudado… querida, perdón si te incomode.

—No te preocupes Lily, todo está bien —le dijo Hermione para tratar de tranquilizarla —de hecho aun no hablamos mucho de eso, solo estamos esperando el momento oportuno —Hermione miro a Harry el cual le asintió y se acerco para darle un corto beso y decir contra sus labios un _te amo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<em>**

Mitchel0420

lisicarmela

laloquita .co

The darkness princess 


	16. Mi nombre es George Granger

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciseis<strong>

**Mi nombre es George Granger.**

—Si mamá… si…mmh…no, lo creo… ¿a las 10?...claro yo arreglo todo…se pondrá muy feliz cuando le cuente.

Harry entro a la cocina y vio a Hermione jugar con el cable del teléfono de la cocina mientras hablaba con alguien, solo estaba con una pequeña blusa de tirantes y unas bragas, verla con esa poca vestimenta provoco que le dieran ganas de tomarla en su hombro y volverla a meter a la habitación sin dejarla salir.

— ¿Mamá? —Pregunto Hermione al teléfono, Harry simulo que buscaba leche dentro del refrigerador para poder escuchar la conversación —Dile que se porte bien, no quiero que lo asuste —Harry siguió removiendo las cosas dentro del refrigerador —Bien, nos vemos pronto… yo también te quiero —se escucho el sonido del teléfono contra su caja.

Harry empezó a silbar.

— ¿Sabes? La leche está enfrente de ti.

— ¿Qué? Oh gracias cariño —Harry fingió —aun estoy un poco dormido —saco su cabeza del refrigerador y fue a saludar a su novia.

— Buenos días, amor —le dio un corto beso, aun tenia la duda de que había hablado Hermione con su madre, pero no sabía como preguntarle sin parecer indiscreto.

—Hola —Hermione lo miro detenidamente, Harry se empezó a poner nervioso —adelante pregunta —su novia leyó su pensamiento.

— ¿Cómo sabes que te quiero preguntar algo?

—Cariño, se nota en tus ojos, tienen ese brillo de curiosidad —acaricio su mejilla dulcemente —pregunta antes de que decida guardarme el secreto.

— ¿Qué paso con tu madre?

—Oh con ella —Hermione se separo de él y empezó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador —pues vamos a tener visitas —Hermione aparto la mirada de Harry mientras cortaba algunos tomates.

— ¿Quién nos va a visitar? —Harry se sentó en un banco frente a ella.

—Ella —Harry respiro— y mi padre —el color de la cara de Harry desapareció — ¿y eso…cuando será? —Las vacaciones más cercanas eran en un mes, se suponía que ellos iban a ir a visitarlos y no al revés.

—En tres días.

_Tres días….tres días…tres días. _Esas palabras se repetían en su mente.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sin darse cuenta — ¿Tr-tres di-días? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Bueno, Papa tiene una semana de descanso, además quiere ver a Dany en el festival de la escuela.

— ¡Dios! Necesito procesar todo —Harry agarro su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Vamos cariño —Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo— no seas exagerado, solo lo vas a conocer y ya —Harry lloriqueo asustado — Me voy a cambiar; Luna, Theo y Dany llegaran en cualquier momento —Hermione se despidió dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Iba a seguir lamentándose cuando tocaron la puerta y tuvo que abandonar su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia ella arrastrando los pies, los toques en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes. Antes de abrir miro por la ventanilla tal como le había dicho Hermione, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un ojo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola Theo—dijo al abrir la puerta.

— ¡_Haly!_ —un pequeño torbellino se sujeto de sus piernas.

Harry miro a Dany que lo miraba desde abajo sonriendo y con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

—Hola campeón —Harry lo cargo y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Dany lo abrazo.

— ¿Y mi mami? —pregunto Dany mientras se sostenía de los hombros de Harry para verlo a la cara.

—Está arriba en su habitación, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla?

—Dany asintió y Harry lo bajo, en cuanto sus pies tocaron la alfombra salió corriendo hacia arriba — ¡No corras en las escaleras! —Harry siguió viendo sonriente hacia donde había desaparecido Dany, pronto se acordó que Theo y Luna estaban aun en la puerta esperando.

—Dios mío, son tan tiernos —Luna dijo.

—mmm… ¿Gracias? —Harry se sonrojo.

—Vaya Harry, esto de la paternidad te está pegando duro ¿eh?

—Cállate Theo y por tu bien espero que no hayan traumado a mi hijo con sus rui…dos —los tres se quedaron callados incómodos ante como había nombrado Harry a Daniel.

—yo… —Harry no sabía que decir.

—No te preocupes Harry —Luna lo conformo para romper el tenso ambiente— Es normal que mires a Dany de esa manera, además te puedo asegurar que el te mira igual.

—Gracias por tus palabras Luna —Harry le agradeció.

—Harry, que maleducado, ¿por qué no invitas a pasar a Luna y Theo? Tienen diez minutos que llegaron y aun siguen en la puerta.

—Hermione bajo vistiendo una camiseta polo y unos shorts de mezclilla y todo su conjunto complementado con el pequeño Dany en brazos acurrucado en su hombro; justo en ese momento, para Harry, Hermione era la mujer más hermosa, aunque no trajera la ropa de última moda, aunque no trajera maquillaje, ni zapatos… la forma en la que sostenía Dany en sus brazos protegiendo de todos pero al mismo tiempo expresándole cariño, hacia que fuera la imagen más perfecta y más hermosa de ella, así que no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado con su imagen.

—Adelante —Harry invito a pasar a los recién llegados a la casa.

— ¿Quieren desayunar? Estoy a punto de servir el desayuno.

—Claro que si —Theo respondió por ambos, Luna rodo los ojos.

Quince minutos después todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo su desayuno, Theo y Dany seguían jugando con la comida.

—Niños, dejen de jugar —Luna reprendió a su esposo y a Dany.

—Cariño, ¿te divertiste en casa de Luna?—pregunto Hermione a su hijo para distraerlo.

—Si —trago antes de responder —Tío Theo y yo jugamos monopoly, Tía _Luna _hizo espagueti y vimos Buscando a Nemo.

Luna les había sugerido que tuvieran una noche libre de niños, por lo cual el día anterior se había llevado a Dany a su casa para tener una pijamada. Theo y Luna eran amigos de Hermione. Primero había conocido a Luna en la Universidad, esta la había apoyado en todo lo que había podido en su embarazo, por lo cual se convirtió en madrina de Dany y su mejor amiga; a Theo lo conoció cuando Luna lo llevo a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Dany, ahora ambos tenían dos años de casados.

Pronto estos conocieron a Harry y todos formaron un grupo de amigos que en algunas ocasione salían a pasear y a bailar.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido —Hermione le respondió, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Mami! —Dany se paro en su asiento de repente, llamando la atención de todos — ¡Tía Luna, va a tener un bebe!

— ¡¿Es enserio?!—le pregunto Hermiona a Luna emocionada.

—Sí, íbamos a organizar una cena pero Dany se nos adelanto.

—Muchas felicidades, Luna —Hermione se levanto a darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga, Harry le siguió y por ultimo Dany que le dio un beso al aún vientre plano de Luna tal como lo había hecho desde que se entero la tarde anterior.

—Le voy a _enseñal_ a mi _pimo_ como te debes _ponel_ los zapatos y los _numelos…—_Dany empezó a relatar todo lo que haría con su primo cuando naciera mientras todos le ponían atención.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Harry no se podía concentrar ni en el trabajo ni en la casa, sus uñas habían desaparecido por completo, sabía que si seguía así se iba a quedar calvo de veces que había pasado sus manos por su cabello.

Pronto el día esperado estaba encima de ellos, Dany era el único contento con la visita de su abuelo, Hermione también pero aunque no lo mostrara también estaba un poco nerviosa especialmente por la reacción que pudiera tener George.

—Amor todo va a estar bien —Hermione siguió acariciando el pecho de su novio —mis padres son buenas personas, tal vez Papa solo te interrogue como cualquier papá y luego será todo normal.

—No lo sé amor,—pregunto Harry preocupado.

—Solo relájate y duerme, todo estará bien, mis padres llegaran a las 10 podemos levantarnos con tranquilidad y esperarlos vestidos y listos.

—Buenas noches cariño —Harry beso a Hermione.

—Buenas noches amor —Hermione se acurruco contra el —todo estará bien —suspiro antes de quedarse dormida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Mami— Dany susurro a su mamá, Hermione se removió entre las cobijas, sintió que la movían por los hombros —mami—Dany volvió a repetir—_despielta_ —como vio que no funcionaba empezó a repartir besitos por la carita de su mami, pronto se vio jugando con las cejas de su mamá y sus mejillas, de repente se acordó porque había ido y abrió el ojo de su mamá —mami, _despelta._

— ¿Qué pasa Dany? —Hermione empezó a despertar —Aun es muy temprano para el desayuno —dijo viendo que el despertador de su lado marcaban las 7:30 Am —ven y duerme otro ratito —Dany rápidamente se subió a la cama y se puso en medio de Harry y Hermione.

—No mami, no _quelo_ desayuno, _alguen _está tocando la _puelta_ —Hermione volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras miraba a Dany.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes cariño? —Hermione se levanto de la cama y Dany la siguió, espero a Dany se pusiera a su lado en las escaleras para tomarlo de la mano y bajar juntos — ¿Y tu camiseta? —le pregunto mientras caminaban a la puerta.

—Tenía _calol_ —respondió el niño.

— ¿Y tus pantalones? No, mejor no me digas, Daniel dejare de comprarte pijamas si siempre te las quitas. —Hermione suspiro, era mejor ya no preguntar, si fuera por Dany todo el día estuviera desnudo, pero por lo menos ahora aun tenía sus calzoncillos con dinosaurios.

—_George, ¿y si no están en casa?_

—_Claro que si están mujer._

— _¿Y si llegamos muy temprano?_

Hermione abrió la puerta, por lo susurros que se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta pudo imaginar quienes eran. Así que cuando la puerta estaba abierta pudo ver a George y Jane Granger discutiendo en voz baja.

—Hola mamá y papá —Hermione les dijo con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo su sencilla discusión.

— _¡lito! —_Dany corrió y empezó a brincar alrededor de George.

—Ho, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a mi ayudante —George levanto a Dany en brazos con un resoplido —Daniel cada vez estas más grande y ya no pode cargarte.

—No _impolta —_ Dany respondió contento y se acurruco contra George.

—Hola mamá —Hermione saludo a Jane quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola cariño, me alegra tanto verte… perdón por llegar tan temprano… tu papa estaba un poco ansioso —susurro esto último a Hermione.

—Pasen adelante. —Hermione los invito a pasar.

—Cariño, ¿no vas a saludarme?—pregunto Jane a Dany, quien estiro sus brazos hacia ella.

—Hola _lita —_le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, Jane y Dany entraron platicando hacia la casa.

— _¿Y tus pantalones? —_se escucho preguntar a Jane antes de que sus voces se apagaran dentro.

—Hola cariño —Hermione y George se abrazaron — ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola papá —Hermione seguía abrazada a George con su cabeza en su pecho —Estoy muy bien, gracias por venir, los extrañábamos.

Ambos siguieron abrazados.

— ¿Y tu novio _Harrol, _a qué hora va a llegar? —George tomo las maletas que habían traído, Hermione le ayudo con el bolso de su madre.

—El vive aquí papá —hablo lentamente Hermione.

— ¿Qué? —George paro su caminata y miro a su hija.

—Ya te lo había dicho papá —Hermione paso por su lado y dejo el bolso en el vestíbulo.

—Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto —George murmuro —y en ese caso ¿dónde está?

—Está durmiendo—George bufo —Quita esa cara papá, Harry tuvo un turno de 36 horas necesita dormir.

—Jum —Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para tranquilizarlo.

—Vamos los llevare a su habitación.

Hermione dejo a George en la habitación para que el acomodara las cosas mientras ella ayudaba a Dany y Jane con el desayuno.

George había prometido a Jane que se portaría bien con el novio de su hija, pero Dios sabia que él lo único que quería era conocer al suchodicho y verificar con sus propios ojos si este hombre podría proteger y hacer feliz a sus dos grandes tesoros.

Harry despertó ya que escuchaba ruidos provenientes de abajo, miro el reloj y casi eran las 9, los padres de su novia estaban a punto de llegar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y decidió que era mejor que estuviera listo antes de que llegaran.

Entro al baño de la habitación principal, pero no había ni shampoo, ni jabón, todo había sido mudado al segundo baño por Hermione, tomo la ropa que se iba a poner y se dirigió al baño aun medio dormido, entro al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él, se quito la ropa y entro a la regadera.

—Mucho gusto George soy Harry Potter — empezó a ensayar un discurso en la regadera —No, eso no Harry, tienes que dirigirte con respeto —se autoregaño, mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo.

George termino de acomodar todo en el cuarto, el mismo había ayudado a su hija a escoger esa casa, había solicitado ayuda a sus amigos para que le investigaran cual era el barrio más seguro de la ciudad y claro, que lo ayudaran a encontrar una casa. George y Jane habían ayudado a Hermione a pagarla los primeros meses, pero llego un momento en que ella se independizo totalmente, encontró los trabajos de sus sueños y empezó a pagar sus propias deudas.

George estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Salió del cuarto y decidió entrar al baño antes de bajar con las chicas y su nieto.

—Buenos días, soy Harry Potter —Harry abrió y la cortina. Y tal como si fuera una mala comedia de la televisión, en ese justo momento George Granger, el padre de su novia y abuelo de Dany abrió la puerta.

Harry se quedo con la toalla en su cabeza totalmente paralizado, George aun tenía su mano en la perilla de la puerta. El aire para respirar estaba pesado, se respiraba un ambiente tenso, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, ambos se empezaron a sonrojar.

—Yo eh... ehhh —ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sincronizadamente Harry camino hacia atrás y cerro la cortina, mientras George caminaba hacia tras y cerraba la puerta.

Harry Potter _que acabas de hacer, _ pego su cabeza al azulejo de la ducha, abrió la regadera y volvió a bañarse con agua helada pues sabía que el sonrojo de su cara y su cuerpo volverían en cuanto volviera a ver a George.

Hermione y Jane se encontraban en la cocina, donde Dany orgulloso les decía los colores de sus aritos de _Froot Loops_ y luego se los comía.

George entro a la cocina aun sin poder hablar.

—Hola papá, ¿quieres desayunar? —Hermione miro a sus padre — ¿Papá? ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

— ¿Qué? yo no estoy sonrojado… solo tengo mucho calor, podrías prender el aire acondicionado.

—Bien, lo prenderé un rato porque a Dany le hace daño. —Hermione fue a la sala donde estaba el termostato.

—George Granger, dime qué te pasa, te conozco —le dijo Jane a su esposo, Dany miraba la escena entretenido pasando de su abuela a su abuelo.

— ¿A mí? Nada cariño, ¿Qué me pasaría? Dany, ¿quieres ver un poco de lucha libre con tu abuelo?—le pregunto al niño para poder salir de la habitación.

—Aun no, esta desayunando.

—Vamos, solo está comiendo bolitas de colores, los puede comer en el sofá.

—Si _abuita, pol favol —_suplico el pequeño.

—Bien, pero solo por hoy —George no espero más indicaciones cuando agarro a Dany con un brazo y el tazón con cereales en el otro.

Harry miro hacia todos lados y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie corrió hacia la habitación principal, ahí se termino de arreglar.

Tocaron la puerta se quedo paralizado del miedo.

—Cariño ¿estás listo? —Hermione abrió la puerta —Mis padres ya llegaron, decidieron llegar unas horas antes ¿Qué tal,eh? —Hermione dijo sarcástica.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaron ¿Dónde están?— pregunto nervioso.

—Mamá y papá están desayunando mientras Dany les roba la comida, necesito quitarme la pijama, ¿les podrías hacer compañía? —Harry empezó a temblar y volver a sonrojarse.

—Cariño, no cre-creo que pueda —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, ya platicamos de eso… todo estará bien —Hermione lo beso —Solo necesito cambiarme y bajamos juntos ¿ok? —Harry asintió besándola, Hermione le correspondió.

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Hermione ya estaba lista y juntos bajaron hacia el primer piso. Las manos de Harry estaban sudando y sentía que iba a sacar el inexistente contenido de su estomago. Sí antes estaba nervioso por conocer a los padres de su novia, después del momento embarazoso que había vivido lo estaba aun mas. Aguanto la respiración antes de entra a la cocina donde estaban todos.

—Hola a todos de nuevo —Hermione hablo entrando sonriente a la cocina con su mano entrelazada a la de Harry—mamá, papá él es Harry Potter, mi novio.

—Hola Harry, mucho gusto —Jane se levanto de su asiento y fue a saludar a Harry —soy Jane Granger, pero me puedes llamar sólo Jane o mamá —Hermione se sonrojo ante lo último mientras negaba.

—Mucho gusto Jane —Harry¿ la saludo dejando un beso en su mejilla, la madre de Hermione se sonrojo y cuando se fue a sentar levanto su dedo pulgar en aprobación a su hija de una manera nada sutil.

—Buenos días señor Granger—Harry lo saludo extendiendo su mano, George lo miro inquisitivamente hasta que levanto su mano y le dio un apretón a Harry.

—Buenos días chico, mi nombre es George Granger y soy dentista… y puedo usar mis instrumentos si lastimas a mi hija —Harry trago.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡George!

Hermione y su madre hablaron al mismo tiempo regañando a George.

— _¡Dany! —_grito el pequeño justo después de que Jane gritara, disolviendo el momento de tensión. Todos lo voltearon a ver y rieron con la ocurrencia del pequeño.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>


	17. Festival Infantil

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diecisiete<strong>

**Festival Infantil. **

_ —Buenos días señor Granger—Harry lo saludo extendiendo su mano, George lo miro inquisitivamente hasta que levanto su mano y le dio un apretón a Harry._

_ —Buenos días chico, mi nombre es George Granger y soy dentista… y puedo usar mis instrumentos si lastimas a mi hija —Harry trago._

_ — ¡Papá!_

_ — ¡George!_

_ Hermione y su madre hablaron al mismo tiempo regañando a George._

_ — ¡Dany! —grito el pequeño justo después de que Jane gritara, disolviendo el momento de tensión. Todos lo voltearon a ver y rieron con la ocurrencia del pequeño._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Después de un incomodo desayuno, solo roto por la plática de Dany, George invitó a Harry a la sala para que lo acompañara a ver la repetición del partido de beisbol que habían pasado la noche anterior. Aunque la invitación solo fue para Harry, todos se levantaron de su asiento y los acompañaron a la sala.

Dany se puso a jugar en la mesita del centro con sus coches; Jane se sentó a hojear una revista con sus pies sobre el sofá de tres plazas, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar a su marido; Geroge se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor y Harry en el sillón de plazas. George tomo el control y empezó a cambiar a los canales.

— ¡_Bob eponja!—_gritó Dany emocionado cuando pasaron por los canales infantiles.

—Hoy vamos a ver beisbol, pequeño Dany, más tarde puedes ver las caricaturas.

—oww—Dany bajo su mirada triste.

—Dany —Dany levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry que le guiño y le dio una paleta para que no estuviera triste, Dany la agarro y la metió a su boca. George solo bufo y siguió cambiándole a los canales.

—Traje palomitas —Hermione entro con un tazón en sus manos.

Harry se hizo al extremo del sillón para que su novia se sentara al otro extremo, pero no espero que Hermione decidiera sentarse en su regazo.

George se puso rojo y Harry se quedo sin saber qué hacer.

—He…

—George comportare —dijo Jane con voz aburrida mientras seguía leyendo, conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que estaba a punto de hacer un escándalo.

George siguió viendo la televisión pero volteando a ver a Harry y a su hija, la cual besaba a su novio en la barbilla y luego le daba palomitas en la boca.

Harry solo quería alejarse de Hermione. _Acaso esa loca mujer que amaba no se daba cuenta que su padre estaba a punto de saltar encima de él y golpearlo,_ además la forma en la que Hermione se movía sobre su regazo hacia la situación más difícil aún.

—Hermione—Harry susurro en su oído mientras ella miraba a Dany jugar, Hermione lo volteo a ver —Cariño, no te muevas tanto y aunque te amo, no seas tan cariñosa.

— ¿Por qué? —Hermione lo miro con un puchero.

—tu padre está a punto de saltar a mi yugular.

—oh, ¿quieres que me quite? —Hermione le dijo con voz dulce, Harry la miro con pánico.

—Si te quitas, me mata con sus propias manos….solo no te muevas mucho—Hermione entendió la "situación "y trato de comportarse.

Todo siguió en silencio hasta que fueron comerciales, todos vieron como George le ponía _"mute"_ a la televisión, lo cual muy pocas veces sucedía.

—Así que Harrol… —todos vieron a George.

—Es _Haly—_le dijo Dany.

—Harry ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

—Papá, no empieces con el interrogatorio por favor.

—No Herms, está bien. Sr Granger, yo amo a su hija y si ella me da el honor, me gustaría compartir el presente y el futuro con ella y con Dany.

— ¿Cuál es tu trabajo, Chico? No quiero que mi nena y nieto pasen hambre.

— ¡Papá! Harry no nos mantiene, yo también trabajo, ambos nos ocupamos de las deudas.

—Le estoy preguntando al chico, cariño —Hermione cruzo sus brazos

—Yo soy doctor.

—_Haly cuda_ a los niños, es _pedata —_hablo Dany orgulloso, Jane lo abrazo orgullosa y lo lleno de besos.

— ¿Y tus padres saben de su relación? —Harry cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

—Sí, ellos adoran a Hermione y a Dany. Hace poco fuimos a cenar todos juntos.

— ¿Has sido detenido alguna vez? Y no mientas chico porque te puedo investigar.

—No, Sr Granger…solo algunas multas por aparcar mal.

George miro a Harry a los ojos, su bigote se movió y le quito el silencio a la televisión pues el juego había comenzado. Todos dejaron de contener la respiración y siguieron en sus cosas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Chico —George llamo a Harry quien estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa para la cena.

— ¿Si, Sr Granger?

— ¿podrías acompañarme al auto, tengo algunas cajas que bajar?

—Por supuesto —Harry dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y acompaño a George hacia la cochera.

—Primero que nada Chico, espero que lo que paso en el baño quede olvidado —Las orejas de George estaban rojas, Harry sintió que el color rojo volvía apodarse de su cuerpo —Ninguna palabra a nadie.

—Seguro Sr, no pensaba decírselo a nadie de todos modos

—Bien.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, George abrió la cajuela y le paso una caja a Harry.

—Harry, no me agradas.

— ¿perdón? — Harry no se espero esa declaración.

—Eres un buen chico, pero siento que vas a romper el corazón de mi niña, no es solo Hermione, Dany va junto al paquete, eres muy joven ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho.

—Ves, estoy seguro que te acabas de graduar. Un niño es una gran responsabilidad, aun tienes muchas cosas que vivir, si te aburres de cuidar niños y se separan Dany también va a salir dañado.

—Señor Granger , yo amo a su hija y a Dany.

—Harry, las cosas no son sencillas con un niño, aun eres joven y sé que a ustedes les gusta divertirse, salir a bailar, al cine, tener tiempo para los dos, con un niño eso es casi imposible—George se quedo en silencio meditando—Yo no le voy a decir a mi hija y a ti como vivir…solo no los lastimes, porque te perseguiría y asesinaría.

George Granger se retiro y Harry se quedo ahí sin poder moverse.

Harry repitió todo el día en su cabeza, no había hecho ni dicho nada malo. Estaba seguro que se había ganado la confianza de Jane, George al menos le hablaba, pero no pensó que fuera tan franco con él.

George Granger, aunque fuera el padre de su novia, no tenía derecho a pensar eso de él, solo porque era "joven ", es cierto, prácticamente se acababa de graduar, pero no había ninguna razón para poner en tela de juicio su amor por su Hermione y Dany.

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? — Hermione entro a la cochera.

— ¿Qué? —Harry regreso al mundo real.

—Papa entro sin ti y me preocupe, pensé que te había pegado o algo así —Bromeo, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía sus manos en su pecho.

—No, sólo me quede pensando —le sonrió y dejo un beso en su nariz —Deberíamos ir adentro, nos están esperando.

—No, aun no —Hermione le sonrió coqueta mientras le quitaba la caja de las manos y la ponía en el suelo —Hoy no he tenido un beso de verdad.

—Hermione hablo melosa y paso sus manos por el cuello de Harry.

— ¿Un beso? —Harry puso su mano en su cintura —Uno como este —Harry dejo un casto beso en los labios de Hermione, sonrió.

—No, uno como este—Hermione tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos y lo beso, Harry choco su espalda contra el carro, Hermione aprovecho para profundizar más el beso, pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios de Harry que no pudo evitar gemir, ambos empezaron un baile con sus labios, hasta que la respiración les hizo falta.

—Creo que es hora de volver — dijo Harry tratando de recuperar el oxigeno.

— Si —Hermione lo tomo de las mano —Entremos.

—Mami, ¿puedo _enseñale_ mi _disfaz _ a mi _lita Jane_? —Dany brinco frente a su mamá, cuando Harry y ella entraron, Harry siguió de paso y dejo la caja en la sala.

—Bien, pero no lo ensucies ¿está bien?

— ¿y que se supone que eres? —George miraba hacia abajo donde estaba Dany, este lo miraba hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos.

—Soy un _pelo_ _auelito_, _guau guau —_George se rasco la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro?

—Pues yo creo que eres el perrito más lindo del mundo —Jane tomo de nuevo a Dany en brazos mientras volvía a repartir besos por toda su cara y Daniel seguía imitando los sonidos del perro.

—Aun no está terminado papá —Hermione le dijo, mientras se encontraba contra el pecho de Harry y sus brazos alrededor —Pero estará listo para el festival del miércoles.

—Pues ahora solo parece una pelusa gigante.

—George no seas grosero.

—Lo siento mujer —George rio.

Los siguientes días antes del miércoles pasaron rápidamente y sin ningún inconveniente. Harry convivía con los padres de Hermione solo medio día porque tenía que ir a trabajar, pues sus vacaciones se habían acabado.

—Cariño —Harry beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama y tallándose los ojos.

—Al hospital, hay una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes y necesito ir ahí.

— ¿Va a poder llegar a la obra de Dany? —Hermione se volvió acostar mientras miraba a Harry arreglarse.

—Sí, pero me encontrare con ustedes en la escuela. —Harry se sentó en la cama y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione.

— ¿Iras con tu uniforme de doctor? —Hermione hablo como niña e hizo un puchero, Harry rio —No quiero que ninguna madre de la escuela lo mire con ese uniforme doctor Potter, si cuando me acompaña con ropa normal se lo comen con la mirada….

—Mi uniforme es solo para ti —Harry se acerco a los labios de su novia y la beso, Hermione sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?

—No, sigue descansando, comeré algo en la cafetería.

—Bien, te amo—Hermione se acurruco mas entre las cobijas.

—También te amo, cariño.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Hermione, ya es hora de irnos ¿y Harry? —le pregunto Jane mientras entraba al cuarto donde Hermione estaba vistiendo a Dany.

—Cariño mete las manos…—indico a Dany —tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, nos va a alcanzar en la escuela. Listo Dany, trata de no ensuciarte cariño.

—Bien, iré a ver si George ya está listo —Jane salió del cuarto, mientras Hermione llevaba a Dany al cuarto de ella para que viera la televisión mientras se arreglaba.

— ¡Hora de irnos!— grito Hermione quien tenía a Dany agarrado de la mano y en su otra mano llevaba bolsas con maquillaje, ropa extra y materiales que le habían perdido para el escenario. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolso por lo que tuvo que dejar todo en el piso y buscar en el.

—Hola —respondió sin ver el identificador.

— _¿Amor?_

— ¡hey Harry! Estamos a punto de salir hacia el colegio.

—_Si sobre eso… necesitan mi ayuda aquí, al parecer hoy es el día de que los niños se enfermen y solo somos dos pediatras en urgencias._

— ¿Eso qué significa Harry? ¿No vas a ir a la obra? —Dany miro a su mamá asustado. George iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho eso, el suponía que pasaría algún día, así que solo negó con la cabeza.

—_Yo no he dicho eso Hermione. —_Hermione intento calmarse, sabía que estaba asustando a Dany.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—S_olo tal vez llegue un poco tarde._

—Bien

— _¿Estas enojada?_ —le pregunto temeroso.

—No.

—_Hermione cariño, perdóname, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas._

—No estoy enojada, Harry, solo nos vemos más tarde. Adiós.

—_Te amo. _

—yo… yo también.

— ¿Herm…?

—Adiós, Harry—Hermione colgó el teléfono furiosa, tomo aire y luego puso una sonrisa para su pequeño — ¿Estás listo cariño? —Dany asintió sabiendo que algo estaba mal.

En quince minutos llegaron a la escuela, Jane y George fueron a apartar lugares, mientras Hermione acompañaba a Dany tras bambalinas, cuando llegaron todo parecía un zoológico y los niños se miraban muy graciosos, incluido su pequeño hijo.

Dany no tenia terminada su caracterización por lo cual al igual que otras madres que estaban ahí, empezó a ponerle el maquillaje en la cara.

—Mami, ¿Haly va a _venil? —_ pregunto triste mientras Hermione pintaba su nariz de negro.

—Harry te prometió que vendría, ¿verdad?—Hermione no sabía que decirle al pequeño.

—Sí.

—Pues entonces el vendrá…aunque tal vez tarde un poquito porque tiene que curar algunos niños en el hospital, pero el vendrá—le dio un beso en la frente y siguió maquillando su carita.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Dónde está tu novio?—le pregunto George a Hermione cuando llego después de la segunda llamada a su asiento. Estuvo lo máximo que pudo detrás del escenario haber si aparecía Harry, pero nunca llego.

Por lo cual no le quedo más que ir a su asiento.

—Va a llegar un poco tarde— Saco su celular y no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida, decidió llamarle antes de que empezara la obra.

Marco y marco, pero no tuvo respuesta. Hermione se imagino que tal vez su celular estaba en su locker, pues ahí lo dejaba cuando estaba en el hospital.

—_Tercera llamada—_ se escucho la voz de la directora desde el escenario, Hermione dejo de marcar y entro de nuevo al auditorio.

_Supongo que no vas a venir. _ Hermione pensó mientras se tragaba el nudo en su garganta.

—Hermione te llevaste la cámara en tu bolsa, Dany está a punto de salir—George le recrimino.

— ¿Qué? Oh si toma —Hermione le dio la cámara de video a George.

La obra era un cuento, la cual era narrado por la maestra Gabrielle, cuando ella iba nombrando a los animalitos, los niños iban saliendo.

—También a la fiesta asistió el perro Bob que entro emocionado diciendo…. —se suponía que en ese momento Dany entraría ladrando pero nadie entro.

Hermione, George y Jane se levantaron de su asiento para ver que ocurría.

Gabrielle carraspeo y volvió a llamarlo.

—También a la fiesta asistió el perro Bob que entro emocionado diciendo…. —Todos los padres ahora estaban expectantes, Gabrielle iba a volver a repetir el dialogo cuando Dany entro corriendo ladrando, sus orejas rebotaban contra su cabeza graciosamente. Todos en la sala suspiraron tranquilos y la función siguió. Hermione se sentó en su asiento con la mano en el pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Hola—susurro alguien en voz baja en su odio, Hermione volteo y vio que era Harry que se sentaba rápidamente a su lado y tomaba su mano depositando un beso en ella.

—Llegaste—susurro emocionada abrazándolo. Algunos padres de atrás chistaron molestos.

—Lo prometí ¿cierto?—Hermione tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso sobreexcitada, sonriendo contra sus labios.

Hermione no cabía de la emoción, llego tarde, pero llego y eso era lo importante. Harry mantenía aun sus dedos entrelazados y hacia círculos con su pulgar, Harry miraba con ojos brillantes la obra y su postura cambiaba, acercándose al filo del asiento, cuando Dany participaba. Hermione no podía dejar de verlos a ambos.

Ella estaba segura que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Harry, pero ahora sabia que también Dany estaría emocionado con la idea y que los malos entendidos que había entre su hijo y su novio habían quedado en el olvido. La idea le hizo sonreír. Si Harry no le pedía que se casara con ella, ella se lo pediría.

Recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y siguió disfrutando de la obra de teatro. Desde dos asientos más allá, George miraba la obra con el ceño fruncido.

La obra termino y todos los padres se levantaron para aplaudir emocionados por la actuación de los pequeños, la obra había estado fantástica, aunque al principio algunos niños se habían quedado paralizados a mitad de sus cortos diálogos. Después de que los niños pasaran al frente e hicieran la típica reverencia, los padres empezaron a ir tras bastidores por sus hijos y poder felicitarlos.

George, Jane, Hermione y Harry llegaron tras bastidores que estaban llenos de padres, abuelos, tíos, hermanos que se habían adelantado a ellos.

Unas orejas saltarinas que se movían a gran velocidad se miraron entre las personas. Dany salto a los brazos de Harry que apenas pudo alzarlo.

—_Haly _no me puse _nevoso, gacias—_ Dany abrazo a Harry por el cuello.

—Lo sé, fue grandioso. Muchas felicidades Dany—Harry le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente y lo cargo como si fuera un bebe.

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?—Hermione dijo bromeando con los brazos en forma de jarra.

—_Haly _fue _atrás_ cuando la _oba _iba a _empezal_ y yo _etaba _ muy _nevioso_ _po _que no _llegaba y él me lo había pometido_ _—_Dany empezó a hablar rápido—y luego_ había mucha gente y me puse más nevioso y queia hacel pipi pero Haly me dijo un secreto_ —puso su dedo sobre sus labios y miro a Harry para ver si estaba de acuerdo en que contara su pequeña historia, este asintió — _ me dijo que pensara en que la oba era pala las pelsonas que más quelia y que me imaginala que estaban solos en el teato, entonces pensé que etabamos en la casa y que estaba mamá, el lito Geoge y Jane y tamben Haly y todo salo ben —_Dany volvió abrazar a Harry, este le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

Hermione sonriendo se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Dany aprovecho para también abrazara su mamá y que se formara un abrazo de tres, el pequeño beso las mejillas de Harry y de Hermione sonriendo.

Jane miraba la escena enternecida y tuvo que voltearse para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. George miraba la escena analizándola detalle por detalle, luego sonrió y ambos, Jane y George se acercaron al abrazo para hacerlo más grande. El pequeño se sentía en las nubes abrazado de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

—Este éxito debemos de celebrarlo en McDonald's —hablo George—yo invito.

—Papá, no puedes comer comida grasosa — le recordó Hermione.

—Vamos cariño, comeré una hamburguesa de pollo.

—Bien vamos —Jane hizo terminar la discusión —pero solo porque Dany actuó maravillosamente y se merece un obsequio, puedes comerte una hamburguesa, pero… mañana tendrás que comer más sano aun.

—Está bien, solo por mi nieto favorito—George tomo a Dany en sus brazos y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

A Daniel le gustaba disfrazarse, por lo cual no quiso quitarse el disfraz aunque todos intentaron persuadirlo. Así que era el único niño disfrazado como perro dentro del tobogán, de repente se escuchaban sus ladridos desde adentro. Hermione y Jane decidieron ir a buscar una mesa cerca del área de juegos, mientras George y Harry ordenaban la comida.

—Harry—hablo George, este volteo alarmado, la última vez que George había iniciado una conversación a solas con él, este había insinuado que no era digno del amor de su hija y de Dany.

— ¿Si, Sr. Granger? —le pregunto Harry temeroso, si volvía a insinuar algo, estaba listo para responder a la defensiva. Dicen que lo mejor es tener una buena relación con los padres de la novia, pero el lucharía contra mar y tierra e incluso los padres para poder estar en la vida de Hermione y Daniel.

—Tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hija —Harry lo miro asombrado, nunca pensó que tendría esa conversación con George, pues primero no le caía bien y por supuesto, estaban en un McDonald's lleno de niños que gritaban y corrían entre sus piernas.

— ¿Disculpe? Creó que escuche mal—Se movieron un poco más en la fila.

—Harry, escúchame, nunca me disculpo aunque yo no tengo la razón, solo cuando de verdad sé que tengo que hacerlo para enmendar algo grave que yo dije o hice, y eso muy pocas veces pasa —volvieron a caminar unos pasos más—Así que escucha con atención, me disculpo contigo por lo que dije, creo que te juzgue demasiado pronto. Después de lo de la obra, me pude dar cuenta que harías lo que fuera por mi hija y mi nieto. Dany y ella te adoran y sé que serás un buen esposo y padre.

—Gracias Sr. Granger —Harry estaba realmente agradecido, quería abrazar a George pero sabía que George tal vez viera amenazado su espacio personal y no quería tentar su suerte.

—No hay porque chico — George no sabía qué hacer, así que tímidamente palmeo su espalda, pronto siguió su turno y ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Los cinco se encontraban en la mesa comiendo sus hamburguesas, Hermione abrió la hamburguesa de Dany, mientras el ponía papas dentro de esta.

—Cariño, son demasiadas papas, la hamburguesa no va a caber en tu boca—Hermione le dijo a Dany.

—No _impolta_, mami —Dany había visto como Harry hacia eso y el también lo quiso imitar.

—Así que Harry, tengo estos boletos para ir al beisbol en dos semanas con Dany, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?—Hermione y Jane sonrieron al ver los avances de George.

—Claro que si, Sr. Granger

—Bien… y oh, chico —Harry volvió a levantar la vista —puedes llamarme George.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

The darkness princess

LIZAHRYH

Titima

LauraGranger13

laloquita. co

lisicarmela 


	18. Cumpleaños de mamá

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciocho<strong>

**Cumpleaños de mamá**

— ¡Bebe, tu cereal está listo!—grito Hermione hacia las escaleras, mientras seguía moviéndose en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, saco el cartón de jugo de naranja y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina, volvió a dar la vuelta al refrigerador y se mareo. Era tarde, muy tarde. Se suponía que tenía que estar a las nueve y media en punto en su oficina para la junta mensual de la editorial en la cual trabajaba.

Saco la leche y la abrió para verterla sobre el cuenco con Froot Loops, se acerco al cartón y lo olio, tapo su nariz y su boca, respiro para tratar de aguantar las nauseas y tiro la leche por el fregadero.

Miro el reloj de nuevo, eran las 8:30 se tranquilizo, era temprano, volvió a revolver el refrigerador y no encontró más leche, sólo la suya que era baja en grasa y seguro que no le gustaba a Dany, encontró yogurt, tal vez le gustaba al pequeño.

— ¡Daniel, baja ahora mismo! —volvió a gritar. Se acerco a la tostadora y metió dos rebanadas de pan, retiro sus huevos revueltos del sartén, los puso en su plato y luego metió el sándwich de Dany, un jugo y un paquete de galletas en su lonchera.

Escuchó que alguien entraba a la cocina.

—Por fin bajas jovencito—recordó que había metido de nuevo el cartón de jugo al refrigerador y se volteo por el —mamá tiene que irse y tengo que llevarte a la _oh… _—sintió como era abrazada por detrás y alguien se pegaba a su trasera, unas grandes manos se posicionaban en su cintura.

—Buenos días cariño —una voz aun ronca por recién despertarse hablo en su oído derecho y dejo un beso tras su oreja. Se estremeció.

—_Harry…—_Hermione se reincorporo nerviosa y tomo el jugo de naranja entre sus dos manos. Seguía sin moverme, mientras Harry no dejaba de acariciarla.

—Cariño, regresa a la cama, desperté, tenía ganas de ti, de tu cuerpo y no estabas — Hermione claramente sentía que aun "_tenía ganas"_ por la cercanía de _Harry _en su parte trasera.

—N-no po-demos, tengo que…—estaba nerviosa.

—Me encantan tus zapatos de tacón, y tu falda—Harry pasó sus manos por la silueta de su novia, Hermione empezó a respirar rápido cuando las manos de Harry llegaron al dobladillo de su falda, se iba a rendir y mandar todo al carajo, al diablo su jefe, al diablo la autora del libro que era un asco.

—Mamá, no puedo _abochame _ los zapatos—Dany entro a la cocina sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a un metro de él. Hermione y Harry se quedaron paralizados.

—No te muevas—le dijo bajito en el oído, Harry cerró los ojos frustrado, su entrepierna empezaba a doler.

—No puedo quedarme así toda la mañana—susurro.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunto Dany, mientras se intentaba subir al banco.

—Ya voy cariño, estoy buscando algo —Hermione le grito.

— ¿Y que hace _Haly _contigo?

—Me está ayudando—le grito a Dany—Nos movemos al mismo tiempo —le dijo bajito a Harry— uno, dos tres.

Ambos giraron sobre su propio eje con Harry detrás de ella, pusieron una sonrisa falsa de todo _está bien _a Dany. Harry abrazo cariñosamente a Hermione y puso su barbilla sobre el hombre de ella.

—se nos acabo la leche ¿quieres un poco de yogurt?

—mmm…si —Dany miro con la ceja levantada a Harry y a su madre.

—Bien… ahora voy por el —Hermione se quedo parada en su lugar hasta que le dio un codazo a Harry para que se movieran juntos de nuevo hacia el refrigerador — ¿Estás bien? —volvió a susurrar.

—Sí, un poco .Distrae a Dany— ambos volvieron a caminar juntos hacia la barra del desayunador.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus agujetas? — Hermione se aparto lentamente de Harry, quien rápidamente se oculto tras la barra.

—Sí.

—Bien, necesito que te voltees hacia mí para hacerlo. —Hermione se agacho para abrocharle los zapatos a Dany, que por cierto también estaban al revés.

Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar por detrás de ambos y salir corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¡Harry!—grito de nuevo Hermione, parecía que el día de hoy solo se iba a dedicar a gritar.

— ¿Qué pasa?— bajo Harry apresurado las escaleras, recién había salido de la ducha.

—Necesito que lleves a Dany a la escuela y después lo recojas, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? — Hermione caminaba por toda la sala, metiendo hojas y libros a su maletín —Dios es tarde, Harry ¿puedes hacerlo?

Harry nunca se había quedado solo con Dany, siempre había estado acompañado de alguien, así que esta nueva situación le daba un poco de miedo, quien sabe que tramaría el pequeño. Miro hacia la cocina y vio que Dany estaba casi dormido en la mesa mientras se comía sus cereales, se miraba tan tranquilo, pensó que las cosas entre ellos ya estaban bien, así que esta sería la prueba final. Además era la ocasión perfecta, pues junto al pequeño podría escoger el regalo de cumpleaños para su novia.

— ¿Harry? Tengo que irme ya — Hermione seguía metiendo reportes en su maletín.

— ¿Qué? Si, puedo hacerlo —Harry sonrió confiado.

—Bien, cariño ven a darle un abrazo a mamá, me tengo que ir —Dany se bajo con cuidado de su silla y se acerco a Hermione.

—_Ados _mami, te _quelo_—le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós cariño, Harry ira a recogerte, te portas bien —dejo un beso en su frente, se paro y fue hacia Harry—Adiós amor, nos vemos en la tarde —lo beso suavemente en los labios pues frente ellos se encontraba Dany que hizo cara de asco.

Hermione se separo de ambos, los observo detenidamente, Dany le sonrió, Hermione suspiro y salió de la casa.

Harry miro la casa, tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía dos días de descanso después de una dura semana en el hospital. Tenía que aprovecharlos al máximo, como Hermione estaba trabajando y el descansando le tocaba recoger la casa, no trapear ni hacer la comida, solo recoger y que todo se miraba agradable.

Volteo a mirar a Dany, que se estaba quitando sus pantalones.

— ¿Daniel que haces? —pregunto Harry sorprendido.

— Me _etoy _quitando los pantalones, me pican. —Dany giro los pantalones por su cabeza y los aventó a cualquier parte de la habitación gritando y riendo.

—Dany no puedes hacer eso, tengo que llevarte a tu escuela.

—No, no _quelo il_—Daniel se cruzo de brazos y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, a Harry esto le dio escalofríos.

—Sí, si vas a ir —Harry intento agarrarlo, pero el niño se escapo de sus brazos y salió corriendo riendo hacia las escaleras — ¡Dany no corras por las escaleras!

— ¡No me _pedes alcanzal!—_ grito el pequeño desde alguna habitación de arriba.

Harry tomo los pequeños pantalones de Dany y corrió escaleras arriba, sabias que no debía dejarlo solo mucho tiempo.

—Danyy—brinco a la habitación de él, pero no había nadie, busco por debajo de la cama, en el armario y en el baúl de los juguetes pero no encontró a nadie.

Buscó en el baño pero tampoco estaba nadie, las otras habitaciones del piso de arriba estaban cerradas para prevenir lo que acaba de pasar, así que el único lugar que quedaba sin inspeccionar era la habitación.

—Danyy. —entro lentamente a la habitación, esta se sentía demasiado fría y en silencio —Danyy—Harry sentía escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba pasar el aire entre las cortinas. Se agacho bajo la cama y no había nadie. Entro al baño de la habitación y estaba solo —Si sales y te dejas vestir, prometo que iré temprano por ti.

Escucho unas risitas provenientes del closet. Se dirigió ahí y lo abrió lentamente.

—Aja, aquí estas bribón— Dany se rio y Harry vio que el niño se tapa los ojos con las copas de un sostén rojo de su novia que nunca había visto, se sonrojo.

—_Haly_ no te _milo_ —bromeo Dany, moviendo sus manos frente a él.

— Dany ¿Por qué traes eso en la cara? —Dany se quito las copas y miro a Harry que estaba nervioso.

—_Son mis lentes de mosca._

—Bueno ¿por qué no los dejas para poder irnos a la escuela?—Harry intento quitárselo.

—No, es mío—Daniel quito el sostén de sus ojos y lo abrazo contra su pecho.

—Es de tu mami, déjalo de nuevo en la bolsa, Dany.

—No, me lo voy a _lleval _ a la _escuela_ —Harry abrió los ojos con miedo, sabía que Dany podría salirse con la suya y Hermione lo mataría obviamente a él, no a su hijo, porque él estaba a cargo.

— Mira vamos a hacer un trato —Dany lo miro atento, Harry se agacho a su altura— dejamos eso aquí—Harry apunto el sostén rojo tragando audiblemente— te llevo a la escuela y te recojo temprano para juntos ir a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de mamá— Dany abrió la boca para decir algo—oh…espera aun no termino, o te llevo a la escuela y te recojo hasta tu hora de salida ¿tú decides?

—_Bien, _ vamos a la escuela —Dany dejo el sostén dentro de la bolsa de la cual lo había sacado — _pelo_…voy sin pantalones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de una larga batalla para que Dany se pusiera sus pantalones y llevarlo a la escuela, Harry por fin pudo regresar a casa y poder recoger algunas cosas, especialmente en la sala, donde había juguetes tirados por todas partes, subió a la habitación para tender la cama, pero su mirada se dirigía al closet y sus manos empezaron a picar por mirar el atrevido conjunto que se había comprado Hermione.

— ¡Oh por dios! Hermione me vas a matar—Harry tomo en sus manos, los dos pequeños pedazos de tela. El sostén ya lo había visto gracias a Dany, pero no la pequeña braguita roja con encaje que había en sus manos.

Iba a seguir imaginando cuando sonó la alarma que había programado en su celular, con un suspiro melancólico dejo todo de nuevo en la bolsa y bajo hacia la cochera para ir por Dany.

Pronto llego por Dany, la profesora Gabrielle estaba al tanto, por lo cual estaba esperando en la puerta del colegio tomando a Dany de la mano.

—Gracias por dejarlo salir Gabrielle.

—De nada… por cierto Daniel compartió hoy que le han comprado unos lentes de mosca—Harry se sonrojo al recordar que eran 'los lentes de mosca' — muchos niños quieren saber donde pueden comprarlos —hablo amablemente Gabriella— ¿Me puedes decir para decirles?

—He… sus abuelos se los regalaron, así que no sé donde pueden conseguirlos.

—No es _ci…_—Dany intento hablar.

—Bueno Gabrielle, nos tenemos que ir, gracias… Dany despídete de tu maestra. —Harry dio por terminada la conversación, Daniel se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su maestra favorita.

Después de cinco minutos de camino, Dany se empezó a impacientar.

—_Haly ¿A dónde vamos?_

—Al centro comercial.

—_Ah… ¿ya vamos a llegal?_

—solo un poco.

—Mmm…. —Daniel miraba por la ventana aburrido — ¿podemos cantar? Mamá siempre canta conmigo.

—Bien cantemos…—Dany aplaudió emocionado.

—_ben—_golpeo su dedo índice con su barbilla pensando en que canción cantar— ¡ya se!... _me guta el lojo, el colol de una manzana; nalanaja, el colol de una nalanja; amalillo… amalillo… ¡Haly sigues tu!_

— ¿yo? Oh si...Amarillo, el color de un plátano.

— ¡No eso no sigue! _Amalillo, el colol de un limón y tamben del sol. _

—Perdón Dany, no se me esa canción —la verdad es que no se sabía ninguna canción. Se pregunto si Dany no sabía ninguna canción de The Killers.

— ¡Ya se! _Si los copos de nieve fuelan leche malteada, me gustalia estal ahí, abiendo la boca pala saboleal… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, abe mas gande la boca Haly_

— _ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—_Harry hizo lo que le dijo Dany mientras cantaba la canción.

Después de 10 minutos fue un poco monótono cantar la canción 6 veces seguidas. A Harry ya le dolía la mandíbula de abrir la boca tan grande como podía.

—_Si las gotas de lluvia fuelan de calamelo, me gustalia estal ahí… ablindo la boca para sabolear… ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

— _Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—Harry cantaba al mismo ritmo de Dany._

—Más _glande Haly ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah —grito Dany abriendo la boca lo más que podía._

—_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

—_¡Más glande!_

—_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah—_Harry intento abrir lo más que pudo la boca, pero trago un poco de saliva e hizo que se fuera por el camino equivocado.

Harry tuvo que orillarse y frenar. Salió del carro para poder toser, se tomo las rodillas con las manos y siguió tosiendo hasta que se puso rojo y la vena de su frente se hincho. Se tranquilizo y volvió a entrar al coche donde Dany preocupado le ofreció su jugo de manzana.

—Cuando me ahogo, mi mami me da juguito—le dijo Dany.

—Tu mami, es muy inteligente —Edward tomo con una sonrisa el jugo de Dany y tomo por el popote.

—Sí, mi mami es la más bonita e _intelligene _ del mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Harry le revolvió el cabello y se volvió a subir al coche hacia el centro comercial.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Podemos _ental ahí?—_ le pregunto Dany a Harry, apuntando una tienda de antigüedades.

— Claro que si—tomados de las manos entraron a la tienda, en la cual un hombre amable los saludo al entrar. Daniel arrastro por todos los pasillos a Harry, buscando el regalo perfecto.

—No hay nada aquí —se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No te preocupes, campeón—Dany sonrió al escuchar como Harry lo llamaba —tal vez en otra tienda encontramos algo —Dany asintió.

—Disculpe jovencito ¿estás buscando algo en especial? —el hombre de la tienda se dirigió a él, Dany se sintió como un niño grande pues se dirigió directamente a él y le dijo jovencito.

—Sí, un _legalo _ _pala _ mi mami.

—Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto, acompáñenme —el hombre los dejo en el mostrador y se metió tras una cortina para regresar con un estuche. Harry levanto a Dany en brazos para que pudiera ver lo el amable anciano ponía —Supongo que tu mami es alguien muy especial para ustedes dos ¿no me equivoco? —Dany asintió por Harry y por él, el anciano amable sonrió y abrió la pequeña cajita mostrando dos prendedores para el cabello sobre una hoja dorada y tres pequeñas perlas.

—wow, _ eto está muy lindo… mi mami se milalia más bonita ¿Cuánto cuestan señol?_

— ¿De cuánto dispones, jovencito? —Dany busco en sus bolsillos y saco: tres ligas de plástico, dos tapas de algún jugo, una galleta y dos gomitas azucaradas.

—_Haly no tengo dinelo —_ el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar al verse frustrado de poder comprar un regalo para su madre. Harry estaba a punto de decirle al pequeño que él lo podía comprar para él, pero el amable anciano interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente—dijo, mientras tomaba con sus manos temblorosas las tres ligas y la galleta —Nunca sabes cuando las necesitas o tienes hambre —le guiño un ojo a Dany —deja te lo empaco para regalo —Dany abrazo a Harry y pidió que lo bajaran al suelo.

Dany se dedico a explorar cerca de Harry.

—Señor, permítame pagar el resto del articulo —Harry saco su cartera.

—Oh no te preocupes muchacho, eran los prendedores favoritos de mi esposa.

— ¿Ella… murió?

— ¿Qué? oh no, ella decidió fugarse con otro hombre.

—Oh lo siento, pero señor… si pudiera hacer algo por usted no dude en llamarme —Harry le entrego su tarjeta de presentación.

—Mi nombre es Arthur—el hombre vio la tarjeta y vio que Harry era medico —Dios, me da tanta vergüenza esto, pero como usted es médico —Harry asintió— Mi pequeña Lucy, ella está embarazada y su novio la dejo y… nosotros no tenemos seguro y…

—No se preocupe Arthur —Harry puso su mano sobre la del hombre que no dejaba de temblar— Hoy mismo hablo con mi colega para que atienda a su hija ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—17 —Harry cerró los ojos y se imagino a una Hermione joven embarazada, tal vez no tenía la misma edad que Lucy, pero estaban viviendo algo parecido, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esa chica no sufriera lo mismo que su Hermione —Ella, es mi nieta. Sus padres murieron hace varios años.

—Claro entiendo, porque no va mañana a las 10 de la mañana al the wellington hospital , con la doctora Katie, de parte de Harry Potter, yo correré con todos los gastos.

—Muchas gracias Harry, escoja otra cosa de la tienda, su gratitud es muy grande. .

—No se preocupe, usted hizo feliz a mi hijo —Dany se encontraba a varios pasos de él, mirando cómo se movía un pequeño carrusel. Dany volteo en ese instante y lo saludo con su mano.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Dany cargaba en su otra mano, el obsequio que le había comprado a su madre.

—A una joyería.

— ¿Qué vamos a _complal?_

— un anillo —Harry sujeto la mano de Dany con más fuerza como si esta le diera más valor.

Por fin se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio a Hermione y que mejor ocasión que en su cumpleaños, en donde iban asistir toda su familia, tanto la de ella como la de él. Ya tenía el permiso de George y después de platicarlo largo y tendidamente con su madre, ya había tomado una decisión, que Hermione Granger fuera su esposa. La amaba, amaba todo de ella. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, su cabello que caía por su espalda, su nariz respingona junto con sus pecas, amaba la forma en cómo movía los labios cuando hablaba, en la forma de besarlo.

Amaba sus pequeñas manos, sus dos pies izquierdos, sus uñas de los pies que siempre estaban pintados de rosa chicle, amaba los pequeños hoyitos que tenía en su espalda baja, su cuello, su ombligo, la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en su vientre producto de la cesárea para que naciera su hijo al que también amaba, amaba su corazón, su alma, su esencia, su olor, su respiración, su voz, su risa, la amaba como mujer, como amiga, como amante y como madre.

Todo de ella.

—A mamá le gustan los anillos— dijo Dany sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues entonces me ayudaras a escoger este porque será súper especial —Harry tomo en brazos al pequeño para entrar a la joyería.

Después de más de una hora de estar dentro de la joyería, Harry y Dany se pusieron de acuerdo en cual era el mejor anillo para Hermione.

Harry le agradeció a Dany los consejos pues el pequeño siempre le recordaba que a su mamá le gustaban las cosas sencillas. Al final se decidieron por un anillo sencillo pero con un diseño moderno, de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro y con dos piedrecillas azules a los lados.

Durante el camino Harry le hizo prometer a Dany que no dijera nada del día de hoy, pues quería que fuera una sorpresa; a Daniel le encantaban las cosas sorpresas por lo cual prometió guardar el secreto.

Para cuando llegaron a casa era más tarde de lo debido, Hermione solo los regaño por no avisar que llegarían tarde, pero todo quedo solucionado con un beso y un abrazo. Cenaron, Harry le conto la historia de la nieta de Arthur a Hermione, el llamo a la doctora Katie y acepto rápidamente la propuesta. Después de eso vieron la televisión por un rato y luego fueron a dormir pues al día siguiente era un día importante para todos.

—Cariño —Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama lista para dormir.

Hermione entro a la habitación vistiendo un camisón corto de seda negra. Tomo de su mesita de noche sus pastillas anticonceptivas y se tomo una con el vaso de agua que traía consigo.

— ¿Qué paso, cariño? —Hermione se metió bajo las cobijas y se acurruco contra Harry que la envolvió con sus brazos.

— ¿Tu quieres tener más niños? —le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro que sí ¿tú quieres? —Hermione le pregunto de vuelta.

—Contigo si. —le sonrió.

—Yo también ¿Cuántos quieres tener?

—Unos cinco está bien —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida —pero me conformo con una parejita o dos niños o dos niñas, los que sean está bien.

—Pues más te vale, pues entonces tú los parirías—bromeo.

—Bien.

—Bien, buenas Harry. Te amo.

—Te amo, también cariño —Harry se puso sobre su novia y la beso, el beso se volvió desesperado y pronto ambos estaban sin ropa entregándose el uno al otro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry termino de limpiar el jardín, sus padres y hermana, y los padres de su novia (que ahora se quedaban en un hotel, gracias a Dios) llegarían a las ocho para la celebración de Hermione. Todo el día había estado nervioso, por lo cual había decidido dedicarse a la jardinería y a lavar los coches de ambos.

Cuando termino decidió que era hora de una ducha y tal vez así sus nervios se calmarían, hoy era el gran día, después del postre le pediría su mano.

Subió las escaleras cansado, escucho que Hermione estaba hablando sola en el cuarto, negó con la cabeza y entro.

—_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe? —_Hermione se acerco hacia él cuando abrió la puerta, moviéndo las caderas exageradamente y moviendo sus dedos índices llamándolo, Harry se dejo hipnotizar y llego hacia su novia que paso sus brazos por su cuello — _before you came into my life I missed you so bad and you should know that. So call me, maybe?—_ Hermione termino de cantar dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto que la llamare señorita Granger—Harry la volvió a besar — ¿y esa canción?

—No sé, la escuche en el radio esta mañana y se me quedo pegada—Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Harry se acerco más a ella, tal vez podían aprovechar que el pequeño estaba teniendo su siesta.

— ¿Qué tal si aprovechas el tiempo, señorita Granger?—Harry se acerco más a ella, con intención de encaminarla a la cama.

—No Harry, eso tendrá que esperar hasta la noche —lo paro —estas sudado y me acabo de bañar.

—Toma una ducha conmigo —le incito.

—No lo creo campeón. —Hermione golpeo su pecho y se alejo de él, caminando hacia su tocador para maquillarse, se le bajo la manga de su bata y Harry pudo ver la pequeña tira del sujetador rojo. Trago audiblemente. Esperando con anticipación la noche.

— ¿pasa algo? —le pregunto preocupada Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza y entro al baño a darse una ducha fría.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Todos se encontraban en la mesa. James, Lily, Pansy, Draco, Luna, Theo, George, Jane, Dany, Hermione y el. Harry sentía que no podía respirar, necesitaba urgentemente una bolsa de papel, sus manos estaban sudando, esperaba que Hermione no se diera cuenta. Sentía como la pequeña cajita que estaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta pesaba una tonelada. Pero _¿Qué tal si tenía un hoyo y se le había caído? ¿O a través de la tela se notaba la cajita?_

— Harry ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto Hermione. Hermione ella todo el día había estado reluciente, con su vestido azul rey, según en palabras de Dany, parecía una princesa. Y Harry no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

—Si cariño.

— ¡Muy bien hora de los regalos! —grito Jane entrando al comedor, después de que junto a Lily levantaran la mesa, no dejando hacer nada a Hermione, las cinco mujeres habían congeniado inmediatamente.

Todos pasaron a la sala. George y Jane le regalaron unos cuantos libros que a Hermione le gustaban en sus portadas originales, las manos de Harry sudaban más ¿No estaba haciendo demasiado calor en la habitación? James y Lily le regalaron una pequeña agenda digital, Harry sentía que se iba a desmayar. Los regalos de Pansy y Luna fueron demasiado rápido, la primera le regalo unos zapatos altísimos y la segunda dos bolsos. Ya no podía respirar que alguien llamara al 911.

Draco y Theo le regalaron varios CD's y DVD's, además de algunos videojuegos que eran más para Dany que para ella. Bien ahora denle paso a los temblores.

Siguió el turno de Dany.

—Cariño no importa que no me regales nada, con un abrazo y un beso es suficiente —le dijo Hermione a Dany por si se sentía mal.

—_pelo si te comple algo. —_Dany le entrego la pequeña bolsita azul orgulloso.

—Cariño, son hermosos, muchas gracias —Hermione acerco a sus brazos a Dany y le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas —Espero que no hayas gastado mucho.

—Nop.

Hermione se puso los broches en un lado de su cabello quedando como un peinado de los años 40´s, las mujeres de la familia se acercaron a ver el obsequio de Dany, el cuales recibía felicitaciones por su buen gusto.

—Bien, si ese era el ultimo obsequio es hora del pastel —hablo Jane parándose de su asiento.

_Muy bien Harry es hora de ser valiente. _

—Espera Jane, ahora es mi turno. —Harry se levanto y se quedo parado frente a todos, paso su mano por su frente y se dio cuenta que no estaba sudando ¡_Gracias!_

—Yo…yo…. —miro hacia los ojos de Hermione y se dio cuenta que no sabía que pasaba, pero bajo aquel brillo de sospecha encontró aquel de emoción y de amor. Miro hacia la sala y se encontró con la sonrisa de todos, George le estaba sonriendo y le asintió dándole apoyo. Respiro profundo.

—Hermione, cariño…no sé cómo decir esto, sabes que desde el momento en que te vi entrar a la biblioteca me quede enamorado de ti y siempre desea que voltearas a verme y cuando lo hiciste y me miraste con tus ojos marrones, supe que ya estaba perdido.

"Me dejaste entrar a tu pequeña familia y yo… no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti como madre y mujer por haber sacado a tu pequeño adelante, sola, a través de todos los obstáculos, Hermione, yo sé que no soy el hombre perfecto, no estoy ni cerca de serlo, pero por alguna razón tu me amas ¿me amas cierto? —Hermione rio y asintió, tocando su mejilla".

"Hermione, mi amor, mi ángel, ahora solo sé que no puedo vivir, sin tu compañía, sin tu risa, sin ti—Harry escuchaba sus propios latidos —Eres mi todo Hermione, eres mi complemento—Harry puso su rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de Hermione—así que Hermione Granger¿me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, así como yo cuidar de ti y ser el protector y padre de Daniel, tu hijo?

Todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta de Hermione.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi papá! —Daniel miro furiosos a Harry para luego salir de la sala corriendo hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

sjrodgers23

Drys-1

lisicarmela

Mitchel0420

The darkness princess

laloquita. co 


	19. Miedo

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diecinueve <strong>

**Miedo**

_ "Hermione, mi amor, mi ángel, ahora solo sé que no puedo vivir, sin tu compañía, sin tu risa, sin ti—Harry escuchaba sus propios latidos —Eres mi todo Hermione, eres mi complemento—Harry puso su rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de Hermione—así que Hermione Granger¿me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, así como yo cuidar de ti y ser el protector y padre de Daniel, tu hijo?_

_ Todos estaban expectantes de la respuesta de Hermione._

_ — ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi papá! —Daniel miro furiosos a Harry para luego salir de la sala corriendo hacia su habitación._

La habitación se quedo en silencio, Harry aun sostenía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Todos miraban como se desarrollaba la escena frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Dany! —Hermione salió de su aturdimiento e intento seguir a su hijo, sintió una mano en su hombre y vio que era su padre, George.

—Déjalo un rato solo cariño.

—Pe-pe… —Hermione miraba hacia su padre y hacia las escaleras, las lágrimas que hace un momento fueron de felicidad, fueron remplazadas por un amargo sentimiento —mi bebe —susurro, busco a Harry con la mirada y se refugió en sus brazos, llorando silenciosamente en su pecho.

—Lo siento cariño —beso la cabeza de su novia—fue mi error, yo tal vez debí pedírtelo por separado o hablar con Dany o…

—No pasa nada—Hermione paso sus manos por la espalda de Harry para tranquilizarlo.

—Cariño—Lily se dirigió a Harry—será mejor que hoy vayas a la casa con nosotros, el pequeño necesita espacio —Lily todo su hombro y le sonrió con tristeza, había anhelado tanto este momento como madre, que el trágico desenlace había ocasionado que estuviera a punto de ya no aguantar sus lagrimas, sabía que su hijo Harry estaba sufriendo muchísimo.

Jane se encontraba en el sillón llorando mientras George le decía palabras de consuelo en su oído.

—Sera mejor que todos nos vayamos—James llamo la atención de todos—Creo que hay algunos asuntos que tienen que resolver—Hermione asintió, agradecida con las palabras de James.

Tenía tantas ganas de esconderse bajo las cobijas y nunca salir, las palabras que había pronunciado Dany aun calaban en su alma, pero tenía que ver primero por el bienestar de su hijo y luego por ella.

—Cariño ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? —le preguntó Jane en la puerta a Hermione cuando estaban a punto de irse.

—No mamá, podre arreglarlo —Hermione le dio a su mamá un intento de sonrisa.

—Lo siento tanto cariño, todo parecía tan perfecto—Jane no aguanto de nuevo las lagrimas y abrazo a su hija con fuerzas, lo cual provoco que Hermione volviera a llorar.

—No te preocupes mami—Jane limpio las lágrimas de su hija y le dejo un beso en la frente.

—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos—George le dijo antes de darle un abrazo.

Pansy, Luna Theo y Draco se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso. James y Lily le dieron algunas palabras de aliento y al final llego el turno de nuevo.

Tal como un niño, sus padres le dijeron que lo esperarían en el auto, Harry se quedo parado frente a Hermione con las manos en sus bolsillos, no quería verla a los ojos, pues no sabía que podría encontrar en ellos. Siguió viendo hacia dentro de la casa la cual habían compartido durante poco tiempo, pero ya sentía como su hogar.

— ¿Te puedo ver mañana?—Harry se acerco a ella.

—No-no se… —Hermione lo miro a los ojos con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Tu me llamas?—le pregunto a Hermione en el mismo estado.

Hermione asintió mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

Harry tímidamente y con vergüenza se acerco a los labios de ella.

Poso sus labios tímidamente, Hermione puso una de sus manos sobre el corazón de él y la otra en su nuca.

Harry se pudo dar cuenta que este beso sabia diferente, amargo.

Hermione lo besaba lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, el beso dolía.

Hermione gimió en sus labios, pero Harry se dio cuenta que era más un sollozo. Su beso sabía a despedida.

—No cariño, no lo hagas —Harry le suplico poniendo su frente contra la de ella y tratando de contener las lagrimas—No cariño—Harry le abrazo contra su pecho y tomo su cara entre sus manos para volver a besarla con pasión, profesándole todo el cariño y amor que tenia para ella —No, no lo hagas por favor—le decía entre beso. Hermione se separo de el lentamente, con los ojos rojos y viendo hacia el suelo, sentía que ya no iba a poder contenerse y que iba a estallar ahí mismo.

—Adiós Harry.

—No Hermione.

—Te amo—le dio un corto beso en los labios y cerro su puerta lentamente.

Harry se quedo parado frente a la puerta, no se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado en el piso y llorando hasta que vio una lagrima en el tapete de bienvenida.

Ese último beso, quemaba sus labios y sus entrañas, sentía que ardía por dentro, sentía tantas ganas de abrir su pecho y sacar ese ardor.

—Cariño—Lily llego a su lado— es hora de ir a casa —le dijo entre sollozos mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para dirigirlo al coche.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, no quería llorar, su barbilla temblaba mientras se dirigía a la sala y recogía algunos de los vasos que habían quedado. Miro el lugar en el que minutos antes, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No entendía la situación, todo parecía que iba bien, todo parecía tan perfecto entre los tres, y ahora todo estaba destruido.

Ella ya tenía su respuesta, estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos de Harry y gritar ¡Sí! Mientras sonría como niña pequeña, deseaba tanto formar una familia, una familia con Harry. Había tocado su deseo con las puntas de los dedos y ahora ya no quedaba nada. Una lagrima cayo.

—Mami, ¿_etas_ enojada _comio_?—Dany estaba en las escaleras sentado mientras miraba por uno de los espacios del pasamanos.

Hermione limpio su lágrima rápidamente.

—Claro que no cariño—sorbió su nariz, para que su voz sonara normal — ¿Quieres ayudarme a limpiar?—Dany bajo con cuidado las escaleras y ayudo a recoger algunas cosas de la mesa.

—Mami, ¿puedo_ dolmil_ contigo? —Dany hacia preguntas cauteloso.

—Claro que si cariño ¿ya tienes sueño? —El pequeño asintió —Muy bien vamos a dormir.

Hermione le puso su pijama al pequeño y luego ella se acostó a su lado, el pequeño rápidamente la abrazo de la cintura y puso su cabeza en su pecho.

—Mami—Hermione acaricio la espalda del pequeño y lo volteo a ver cuando la llamo—De veldad, no _quelo_ que _Haly_ sea mi papá, _pol favol._

Hermione sintió que su pecho se oprimía más con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Dany.

— ¿Po-por qué amor? —Hermine se trago el nudo en la garganta.

—Solo no _quelo_, solo tú y yo _po favol _—Hermione no le pudo contestar, solo se sonrió tristemente y le dejo un beso en la frente.

Al escuchar las palabras de Dany, Hermione recordó una de sus primeras citas con Harry.

—…_y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el —_dijo en voz baja mientras observaba dormir a su hijo, pronto cayo también en la inconsciencia tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado. .

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dany se despertó desorientado, no estaba en su habitación, bostezo y tallo sus ojitos. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de su mami y estaba solo.

Recordó lo que paso la noche anterior e hizo una mueca involuntaria, le agradaba Harry y lo quería mucho pero… su pancita empezó a rugir en ese momento.

Su mami siempre le había dicho que si no se sentía confiado con Harry o con otra persona en alguna situación, siempre debía de decirlo, así que cuando Harry dijo que quería ser su papá, el no estaba preparado, no estaba listo. Así que dijo lo que sentía, que Harry se convirtiera en eso, era mala idea para todos.

Su pancita volvió a rugir en ese momento, por lo cual se puso las pantuflas de su mami que aunque estaban más grandes, estaban más calientitas. Camino hacia la escalera, listo para bajar, cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá está hablando por teléfono y estaba llorando, eso lo puso triste, su mamita no podía llorar, no debía llorar. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero cuando escucho el nombre de Harry, se sentó en las escaleras para escuchar la conversación, aunque eso estuviera mal.

Su mamá se encontraba en el sillón espaldas de el, con una frazada cubriéndola, con un moño descuidado en el cabello y hablando por el teléfono, mientras a cada rato se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

— _¿Cómo estás cariño? —_pregunto Harry al otro lado de la línea, justamente cuando más problemas personales tenia, le tocaba trabajar de día.

—Mal —respondió Hermione, con una risa triste —No sé qué paso anoche, todo estaba tan perfecto —la voz de Hermione se quebró al final.

—_Cariño, todo se solucionara ya verás._

—No lo creo Harry. —Hermione negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que nadie podía verla.

—_No cariño, no digas eso._

—Harry—Hermione hablo con voz firme, pero baja para no despertar al niño que estaba arriba — Daniel me dijo que no quiere que seas su papá —se limpio las lagrimas que estaban saliendo—yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso—volvió a sollozar.

—_nena, haremos algo… olvida lo del compromiso, esperare más tiempo a Dany, volvamos a lo que éramos antes —_Harry suplicaba a través de la otra línea.

—No Harry, no podemos—Hermione dejo salir todo de ella — Recuerda lo que te dije "_mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está él", _ te amo Harry Potter, te amo más de lo que pudieras imaginar, pero Dany siempre ocupara el primer lugar.

—_No Hermione, te amo, los amo a ambos._

—Lo siento Harry.

—_Voy a luchar por ustedes._

—puedes venir por tus cosas cuando quieras.

— _¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?_ —Hermione volvió a llorar y Dany ya no aguanto ver más a su madre triste, por lo cual fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Odiaba ver a su mami llorar, siempre lo había odiado. Recordaba cuando era pequeño, y vivían en una casita más pequeñita que estaba cerca de la escuela de su mami. Aunque estaba muy pequeño podía evocar las imágenes de su mamá llorando mientras hacia su tarea cuando se sentía frustrada.

Había veces cuando él se enfermaba de la pancita, trataba de aguantar su dolor, porque sabía que su mami tenía que terminar su tarea y no quería preocuparla, pero cuando el dolor se volvía insoportable, no podía evitar llorar. Su mami al no saber qué hacer lloraba junto con él, hasta que el sueño los vencía a ambos.

Siempre había sentido que el cómo hombrecito tenía que proteger y ayudar a su mami, por eso aunque el se moría por ganas de jugar con su mami, no la molestaba cuando estaba haciendo tarea, siempre le gustaba estar jugando cerca de ella, pero sin molestarla.

Cuando llego Harry, sintió que era una amenaza no para él, sino para su mami, ¿Qué tal si la lastimaba? Siempre estaba con ella, no dejaba de abrazarla y darle besos, su mami estaba pasando menos tiempo con él y eso le dolía, pues ya no eran Dany y mamá, ahora era Harry-mamá y al final Dany.

Había noches cuando su mamá estaba dormida, el se escondía bajos las mantas a llorar despacito, en silencio ¿mi mami ya no me quiere? ¿Me va a olvidar?

Le daba terror que su mami lo olvidara, tal como su papá lo había hecho. No era tonto y él se daba cuenta que no tenia papá como la mayoría de los niños, tenia fotos pero su mami nunca hablaba de él. Y eso le dolía, porque era como si él no tuviera uno, como si el hombre de la fotografía fuera un desconocido, se ponía a imaginar que tal vez, su padre no lo quiso y por eso huyo.

—Cariño ¿Quieres desayunar? Oh dios Dany ¿Qué pasa por qué lloras? —Hermione se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo. Dany no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, puso sus manitas sobre sus mejillas para ver si era cierto.

—_peldon mami, no quelo que estes tistle, todo es mi culpa. Pelo me da miedo —_ la abrazo y confeso la verdad —_me da mucho medo._

—Dany, cálmate —Hermione paso sus manos por la espalda del pequeño— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Quieres platicarle a mamá? —Dany negó, escondido en su cuello —Dany si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.

—No _ quelo._ —Dany se aparto de su mamá y se recostó en su cama en forma de bolita.

—Cariño, sea lo que sea que estés pensando tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Vamos a desayunar, no te preocupes de los problemas de adultos.

—_No quelo il. _

—Dany—Hermione trato de persuadirlo.

—No _quelo_ mamá, _quelo_ _estal_ solo. — Hermione nunca había escuchado hablar a su hijo como un adulto, por lo que rendida salió de la habitación.

Dany se bajo de la cama y busco bajo ella, su caja especial. Saco de ahí el retrato de su padre y su álbum familiar.

Abrió el álbum y vio las fotos tratando de descubrir la verdad en aquellos rostros desconocidos.

Harry poco a poco fue logrando que Dany bajara su armadura y llego un momento en que Dany lo quería sin darse cuenta. Y no fue por que le prestara sus historietas o le comprara algún disfraz. Fue por qué Dany sabia que Harry también quería cuidar de su mamá al igual que el.

Ese fue en un principio, pero luego, cuando Harry fue a la escuela de Dany, le demostró que también el era importante. Sus amigos le dijeron que tenía el papá más _cool_ y al escuchar eso, su corazoncito empezó a latir emocionado y el no pudo evitar asentir y contar las aventuras que había pasado con Harry.

Pero pronto se vio atormentado por pensamientos nada bonitos ¿Qué tal si Harry se alejaba de él si le decía papá? ¿O peor aún, se iba como su papá Viktor?

Tenía miedo de ilusionarse con la idea de un papá para que al final no resultase. Prefería imaginar que Harry era su papá a que se fuera.

—Cariño, son las doce del medio día. Tienes que comer algo.

—No tengo _hamble. _

—Dany tienes que comer—insistió Hermione.

—No _quelo—_Dany seguía sin apartar la mirada de las fotos del álbum, Hermione suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación. Al poco rato volvió a entrar con un Sándwich y lo puso a un lado de él.

—Papá—Hermione bajo a la cocina y llamo a George—Dany está encerrado en sí mismo, me dijo que tiene miedo, no quiere comer, solo mira las fotos de su álbum. No sé qué hacer ¿puedes venir a casa? —Hermione le hablo a su padre con voz temblorosa por los nervios. George le dijo que en poco tiempo llegaba y Hermione colgó el teléfono.

Dany miro la comida que le trajo su mamá y recordó que tenía mucha hambre, así que se lo comió, cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo llamaron a la puerta y se encontró con su abuelito George.

—Lito —corrió a abrazarlo.

—Los dejos solos para que platiquen —Hermione los dejo, mientras se iba a refugiar a su habitación.

—Así que me dijeron que estabas encerrado en tu habitación —George se sentó en el piso junto con Dany. Dany se encogió de hombros y se quedo en silencio —Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier tema, ¿es acaso de Harry?—Daniel se sonrojo — ¿Pasa algo con él? Tu madre me dijo que no parabas de decir que tenías miedo.

—Yo no _quelo _ que _Haly _sea mi papá

—Se puede saber ¿Por qué?, pensé que te agradaba.

—sí, pero… y si se va como mi papá Viktor—Dany le dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se va a ir como tu papá?

—Una vez escuche _decil_ a mamá que cuando mi papá supo que iba a _nacel_ el se fue.

—No cariño.

— ¿y si todos mis papás se van _pol _que soy un mal hijo? Yo no_ quielo sel_ malo, _lito._

—Dany, tu papá Viktor, se fue por que tenía miedo de ser un mal papá—George se mordió la lengua—por cosas de la vida, el no está contigo…pero si te hubiera conocido, te hubiera amado tanto como te queremos nosotros…. Y Harry. El no se va a ir.

—Pero...

—Nada jovencito ¿Harry no te ha demostrado que te quiere? ¿No juega contigo, te cuenta cuentos, te va a ver a tus obras, te escucha cuando hablas, canta contigo? Dany, para Harry eres su hijo, pero le da miedo decirlo porque no sabe que vas a pensar tú.

— ¿_Enselio?_ —Dany pregunto emocionado, nunca pensó que su sueño se había hecho realidad— Si me _hubiela dicho yo lo hubiela ablazado. _

—Vez, Harry y tu son muy parecidos—George sonrió— ambos se guardan todo para sí y nunca hablan de lo que les preocupa —Dany rio—Dany tu eres una persona muy especial, todos te queremos, eso no lo olvides. Tú te mereces todo el amor que te damos —George abrazo a su nieto y lo beso en la frente— ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

—_Quielo _que _Haly _sea mi papi_—_Dany dijo emocionado, pero luego una máscara de tristeza lo cubrió_—pelo _y si ya no_ quiele casalse _con mi mami _pol lo _que dije—sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—No te preocupes campeón, yo te voy ayudar —George le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¡Mami!—Dany entro corriendo a la habitación de su mamá la cual estaba acostada en la cama viendo un portaretrato—Ya no estes _tliste—_tomo la cara de su mamá entre sus manitas —todo va a _estal ben._

* * *

><p><strong><em>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS Y DOS OUTTAKES<br>_**

Guest

Yessypacheco

lisicarmela

Drys-1

Mitchel0420

LIZAHRYH

laloquita. co

Titima

The darkness princess 


	20. Hope for the hopeless

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Veinte<strong>

**Hope for the hopeless**

— ¡Mami!—Dany entro corriendo a la habitación de su mamá la cual estaba acostada en la cama viendo un portaretrato—Ya no estes _tliste—_tomo la cara de su mamá entre sus manitas —todo va a _estal ben, _

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Dany había pasado toda la semana planeando como arreglar todo el desastre, que Harry se casara con su mamá y se convirtiera en su papi. Su abuelo George le había ayudado, además de su tía Pansy. Todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que escogieran el momento adecuado.

Como era una sorpresa, aunque notaba que su mami estaba triste, no le podía decir nada. Aun podía notar que el brillo en los ojos de su mamá había desaparecido y ahora se la pasaba trabajando la mayor parte del día, jugaba con él, comían y se iba a dormir. Su mami ya no reía y cuando sonreía no mostraba todos sus dientes blancos. A veces había notado como se quedaba viendo el vacio y él, no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de alegrarla un poco.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry seguía moviendo el péndulo que estaba en su escritorio, el día estaba en calma y eso era malo, malo cuando tratabas de olvidar y el trabajo era tu única distracción.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que había hablado con Hermione. Estaban en una etapa de estancamiento, no habían roto su noviazgo formalmente, pero no sabía que eran o si las cosas se podrían solucionar. Le quería dar su espacio, no podía obligar su presencia cuando Dany no lo quería.

Aun no lo podía creer, él pensaba que ambos se estaban llevando mejor, tal vez había apresurado las cosas. Pero deseaba tanto formar una familia con ellos.

Deseaba tanto pronunciar en voz alta la palabra hijo para Dany, ya no quería seguía mordiendo su lengua cuando lo tenía que llamar.

Su sueño había estaba cerca y se fue.

Su teléfono sonó y contesto sin siquiera ver quién era.

— _¡Hola hermanito!—_grito la voz de Pansy.

—Hola Pansy.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ —pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Lo que quieres escuchar o la versión real?—pregunto sarcástico.

—_Oye no seas grosero…solo me preocupo por ti._

—Lo siento Pansy, estoy mal, siento que me voy a volver loco si no la veo, si no la escucho. La extraño demasiado.

—_Cariño, tengo un presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien. _

_Acompáñanos a Draco y a mí a cenar. No te quedes solo en casa, haciéndote daño con los recuerdos. _

—No lo sé Pansy, estoy algo ocupado —mintió.

—Vamos Harry, por favor—

—Bien, bien iré—dijo sin muchos ánimos

—Excelente, nosotros pasamos por ti.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Mami, ¿podemos il a McDonals _pol favol?_

—Estoy un poco ocupada, cariño —Hermione lo vio tras sus lentes, después siguió leyendo los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—_Pol fis_— suplico subiendo al sillón y tomando la cara de su mamá entre sus manos.

—No Dany, estoy trabajando, ¿Por qué estas tan inquieto hoy?

Vamos a que tomes tu siesta —Hermione miro el reloj que marcaban el medio día.

—No _quielo _siesta_, quielo il_ a McDonals —volvió a suplicar haciendo un puchero.

—No vamos a ir, no podemos ir cada vez que quieres, ¿quieres un perro? Tenemos que ahorrar —Dany había convencido por fin a su madre de que le comprara un perrito.

Dany gruño por lo bajo, se paro del sillón listo para hacer un puchero descomunal. Hermione levanto de nuevo la vista de los papeles y lo miro con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Enserio, Daniel?—Hermione le pregunto cansada, el pequeño se cruzo de brazos, se dio cuenta que si empezaba su madre lo regañaría.

—_Quielo_ _hablal_ con mi _lito._

—Ya hablaste con el hoy…bien —Hermione tomo el teléfono inalámbrico, marco y se lo paso a Dany, que de nueva cuenta corrió hacia su habitación.

Desde que George vino al rescate, Dany y el hablaban hasta dos veces o más al día, Dany se encerraba por horas para platicar con él y cuando salía, lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya le había preguntado en varias ocasiones que era lo que platicaban ambos, pero el pequeño siempre que respondía que cosas de hombres.

—Lito, no funciono —Dany le dijo a su abuelo cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Suplicaste, sargento?

—Sí, _pelo _ mi mami me _legaño._

—Bien, yo me encargo de todo, cambio y fuera.

—_Cambo y fuela._

Dos horas después el teléfono de la casa de Hermione sonaba, Hermione se sobresalto, pensó en que tal vez fuera Harry y corrió hacia el teléfono de la cocina que no tenia identificador, se quedo mirándolo mientras sonaba, tomo valor y lo tomo, deseando y no deseando que fuera Harry al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Si?

—Hija.

—Hola papá

—Vamos a cenar, hoy a las ocho.

—No se papá, tengo mucho trabajo —La verdad es que no le apetecía mucho salir.

—Vamos Hermione, soy tu padre, ¿no quieres verme?

— ¿Por qué no llevan a Dany? En otra ocasión voy con ustedes.

—No, vamos a ir por ustedes y espero que estés lista jovencita.

George colgó sin más, Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo, Dany seguía escondido en su habitación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Harry, hora de irnos—Pansy toco la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Harry seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres.

Pansy abrió la puerta y vio a un Harry desarreglado tirado en la cama con las cobijas tapándolo completamente. Negó con la cabeza y quito la cobija de un tirón.

— ¡Hey! —grito furioso.

—Arriba Harry Potter—Pansy camino hacia el armario saco un cambio de ropa limpia y la puso sobre la cama—Date un baño, en quince minutos nos vamos.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte—se volvió a poner los audífonos, subió todo el volumen y se volvió a tapar.

— ¡Dios, Harry! No seas tan inmaduro ¿Así se supone que quieres ser padre de un crio de 4 años?

— ¡Tú no sabes nada, Pansy! —Harry se levanto furioso de la cama—No tienes derecho a decir eso —la señalo.

—Pues demuéstramelo —lo reto —En vez de estar solo en tu miseria, deberías ir a luchar por ellos.

—Si voy a cenar contigo, ¿dejaras de molestarme?

—Tal vez —Pansy se encogió de hombros. Harry la volvió a ver furioso y se levanto con dirección hacia su baño, Pansy sonrió pues el plan aunque un poco modificado seguía en pie.

Pansy vio el Ipod de Harry en la cama, lo tomo y puso uno de los auriculares en su oído. Miro extrañada la pantalla al escuchar la canción que provenía del aparato.

—_La familia es cariño, la familia es amor que te hace muy feliz, las hay de muchos tamaños. Ninguna es igual. La mía me gusta así, si. _

_La mía me gusta así —_Miro la información y vio que era una canción de Barney. Abrió la lista de reproducción, vio que se llamaba Dany y tenía por lo menos unas treinta canciones infantiles de todos los programas para niños. Negó sonriendo con la cabeza. Todo sería mucho más fácil ahora.

oooooooooooooooooo

—Mami ¿a qué _hola_ nos vamos a _il_?—Dany entro al cuarto de su mamá, Hermione se estaba amarrando las agujetas.

—En cuanto llegue tu abuelito —Hermione se levanto de la cama y miro a su hijo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

—Ponte un vestido.

—No me voy a poner un vestido.

—Ándale mami, así te _milas _ más _monita—_Dany junto sus manos frente a él

—Bien — no puedo negarse a la cara que había puesto su hijo.

Dany corrió al armario y saco un vestido floreado que había usado en su anterior fiesta.

Para cuando llego George y Jane, Hermione ya había terminado de arreglarse, como se había puesto el vestido, tuvo que peinarse y ponerse un calzado diferente.

Después de los saludos, todos se subieron en el auto del abuelito George, Jane y Dany no dejaban de estar inquietos en sus asientos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¿Enserio Pansy? ¿Me hiciste salir de casa solo para ir a McDonald? Podríamos pedirla para llevar.

—Quita esa cara de amargado Harry. Disfruta de la compañía de los niños y adolescentes hormonados —Pansy bromeo. La verdad es que a Harry no le agradaba mucho la idea de entrar a un lugar donde había familias reunidas con sus hijos, niños parecidos a Dany y madres como Hermione corriendo tras ellos para que fueran a comer.

—Pansy, no me siento bien, regresare a casa en un taxi.

—Vamos Harry, te divertirás —le dijo Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Pansy— Si no te sientes bien en unos minutos te llevamos a casa —Pansy y Draco se vieron y rieron de un chiste privado.

—Bien, pero no entiendo ¿por qué me hiciste usar corbata? —Harry estiro el cuello de su camisa.

—Calla y entremos Harry. Muy bien porque no te quedas en esa mesa mientras nosotros buscamos la comida —Harry asintió y camino hacia ese lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Dany, estaba perfectamente vestida si solo íbamos a venir a comer aquí—le señalo mientras entraban al estacionamiento.

—No seas gruñona Herms—la regaño su cruzo sus brazos enojada en el asiento trasero.

Pansy y Draco se encontraban haciendo fila mientras la ultima se mordía sus uñas. Cada cierto tiempo revisaba la puerta hasta que los vio entrar.

— ¿Draco, Pansy…qué hacen aquí?

—Pues hemos venido a comer, tontita

— ¿Por qué no comemos todos juntos? —Jane dijo, Hermione prefería que no fuera así, pero no dijo nada.

—Qué gran idea, Jane— Hermione se dio cuenta que todo ese show parecía muy bien planeado.

—Cariño, ve a la mesa de los chicos mientras pedimos la comida.

—Ok, Dany vamos —le dio la mano al pequeño.

—No, _espela_—hablo nervioso —aun no se que _comel, _me quedo con mis _litos. _

—Bien.

—La mesa está en la esquina izquierda en el sillón circular—le dijo Pansy antes de que Hermione asintiera y se dirigiera ahí.

Hermione camino hacia la silla, recibió un mensaje por parte de Pansy.

"_Espero que trates bien a nuestro invitado ;)"_

Hermione volteo hacia la mesa y ahí sentado estaba Harry. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parada en su lugar. Harry sintió una presencia cerca, levanto su cara y miro a su Hermione, debería ser una ilusión, no podía dejar que se fuera aunque fuera un espejismo.

El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a temblar. Hace muchos días que no había estado frente a Harry, aunque se hizo la fuerte solo por su hijo, extrañaba el olor de Harry, lo extrañaba a él, extrañaba las noches de pasión que vivían, lo extrañaba todo.

— ¿Hermione?—Harry se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia ella.

Hermione sentía como la electricidad entre ellos pasaba, sus manos picaban para tocar su cara.

—Hola Harry.

— ¿Qué-que haces aquí? —Harry se puso frente a ella, quería levantar su mano y poner aquel mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

—Me han secuestrado—rio tímida.

—A mi también—Harry rio, levanto su mano tímidamente y tomo la de Hermione entre la de él, la dirigió hacia el sillón. Hermione se dejo dirigir.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, Hermione empezó a jugar con sus dedos, Harry la miraba fijamente sin creer que estuviera frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien… sabes creo que todo esto fue planeado.

—Creo que tienes razón —Hermione pensó. La rara actitud de Dany, la actitud de sus padres, su insistencia por ir a McDonals, George obligándola a ir, Dany obligándola a vestir un vestido, Pansy en el mismo sitio.

—Cariño —Hermione levanto la vista de la mesa y miro hacia los brillantes ojos de Harry—Tal vez ellos nos están ayudando a estar juntos de nuevo —Sin vergüenza tomo las manos de Hermione—Intentémoslo de nuevo. Tú, Dany y yo… lo haremos con calma. Te amo Hermione ¿tú me amas?—Harry no iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que le daba la vida para estar de nuevo con su familia.

—Harry no bromees con eso, te amo más que mi vida… pero Dany…

—Hola, ¿puedo _habal?—_Dany miro sonriente hacia Harry y su madre, luego volteo hacia tras donde estaban todos alzándole los pulgares, cuando Hermione y Harry voltearon, ellos siguieron como si nada.

Harry se puso nervioso ante la presencia del pequeño.

—Dany, perdón por lo que dije, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir incomodo, pero de verdad los amo a ambos y quiero tanto formar parte de su familia, olvida lo que dije si te hace sentir mal.

— ¿Ya no _queles sel _ mi papá?—los ojos de Dany se llenaron de lagrimas.

— ¿Qué? Claro que me encantaría ser tu padre, pero no quiero obligarte a nada, pequeño —Harry le dijo sonriendo tristemente. Dany suspiro nervioso, era necesario decir lo que iba a decir para que las cosas se solucionaran.

—_Haly_, tu no me_ agadabas _en un_ pincipio, poque _sabía que ibas_ a lastimal _a mi mami_—_la sonrisa de Harry desapareció—_ pelo luego me di cuenta que la quelias igual que yo y que la podias cuidal, pelo me dio miedo de que mi mami me olvidala pol tu culpa._

—yo lo siento… Dany… no-no sabía.

—Cariño yo nunca te pudiera olvidar.

—_aun no telmino, luego te hiciste mi amigo, pelo yo quelia sel como los otos niños que jugaban con sus papás. Pelo me daba miedo de que si te dijela papá tu ya no me quisielas y te fuelas como mi papá Viktor _ —Hermione tapo su boca, no sabía cuánto daño había ocasionado no hablar con su hijo sobre su padre—_ o te lielas de mi… pol eso cuando le dijise a mi mami que si se quelia casal contigo, yo no quise, polque te conveltilias en mi papá y a lo mejor te fuelas o me olvidalas._

— Por supuesto que nunca haría eso Daniel. Es mi más grande sueño, convertirme en tu padre y en esposo de tu madre. Nunca pudiera abandonarte o ya no quererte, pequeño.

— ¿Enselio?—Dany emocionado se acerco a Harry y puso sus manitas en las rodillas de Harry.

—Por supuesto, granuja—Harry lo levanto en brazos y lo abrazo, Dany le regreso el abrazo. Dany pidió que lo bajara de sus brazos, Harry lo bajo extrañado, pensó que había hecho algo malo de nuevo.

—_Bueno… Haly, ¿aun queles a mi mami?_

—Si —Harry hablo firmemente.

— _¿y tu mami, quieles a Haly?_

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —Hermione volteo a ver a Harry con una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿Harry te quieles casal con mi mami? Pelo tienes que hacela muy feliz y dejala vel sus novelas en las televisión, no comelte sus chocolates del refli, hacela leil cuando este tiste o guñona —Hermione rodo los ojos ante lo que dijo Dany, pero no podía estar más que feliz

—Claro que si quiero—Harry tomo a Dany en brazos.

— ¿_y quieles sel_ mi papi? ¿_Pometes juga_l conmigo a _los vaquelos, contalme_ cuentos_, dalme_ besitos cuando me caiga, _hacelme leil, decilme campón_, _ayudame_ con las _taleas y hacel_ feliz a mi mami?

—Me harías demasiado feliz, si me dejaras decirte hijo y hacer todas esas cosas—Dany lo abrazo. Hermione en cambio se encontraba llorando feliz en silencio.

—En cambio, yo te prometo ser el mejor papá del mundo, ayudarte y proteger de todo y todos, amarte… al igual que a tu madre —Harry sonrió a Hermione que se limpio las lagrimas.

—_Ahola _lo _impoltante _—Dany saco de su chaqueta dos ring pop.

— ¿Qué haces, Dany?

—Los anillos son _impoltantes_, mami ¿_Haly _ aceptas _casalte_ con mi mami y _sel_ mi papá? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si—Dany saco el anillo de dulce de su envoltura y se lo puso en el dedo anular— ¿Mami, _quieles que Haly sea tu esposo, vivil con él, que te de muchos besitos y que sea mi papi?_

—Claro que si cariño, los amo a los dos—las lágrimas de Hermione corrían de nuevo por su cara. Dany se acerco a su mamá, limpio sus lágrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después le puso el anillo a su mami.

—Listo, ya pueden _dalse_ un besito, _pelo_ chiquito —Dany se tapo los ojos con sus manos aunque estaba sonriendo, Hermione se acerco a Hermione y dejo un suave beso en sus labios, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Por fin se sentía en casa.

— ¿ya te puedo _decil papá?_

—Claro que si, hijo—Harry beso la frente de Dany.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Bienvenido a casa, señor Potter—Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos entraron cohibidos.

Después de anunciar que se iban a casar y disfrutar de una agradable cena, en donde Dany estuvo sentado sobre las piernas de Harry; Pansy y Draco invitaron al pequeño a su casa, para darles un poco de privacidad a los padres.

—Gracias señorita Granger —Harry la giro en sus brazos y la abrazo contra su pecho —te extrañe tanto, amor.

—Yo también—Hermione recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Hermione levanto su cabeza y unió sus labios contra los de Harry.

Harry rápidamente le correspondió el beso, empezando con un ritmo lento y sensual, cargado de anhelo y de bienvenida. Hermione paso sus manos por el cuello de Harry para acercarlo más a él. Pronto el beso se volvió demandante empezando un juego de labios y lenguas.

—Vamos a nuestra habitación.

Harry asintió y la cargo como novia, provocando que Hermione soltara unas carcajadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación principal ambos se calmaron. Harry bajo con cuidado a Hermione y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida y a tu hermosa familia.

—Gracias a ti por ser parte de ella, te amo—Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y ambos se sentaron arrodillados frente a la cama.

Hermione tomo el borde de su vestido para sacárselo por la cabeza, Harry le ayudo, quedando en braguitas y sostén. Harry la admiro por algunos segundos, se acerco a ella y la beso. Se separaron de nuevo y Hermione ayudo a Harry a desvestirse con demasiada lentitud, como si el tiempo no existiera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en ropa interior. Ambos se acostaron en la cama, tocándose mutuamente sin ningún tipo de lujuria, solo reconociéndose y percatándose que estaban juntos y no era un espejismo. Harry se acerco a Hermione para besarla y posicionarse sobre ella. El beso empezó a perder el tinte inocente, para volverse salvaje, una danza lleno de amor y lujuria.

Paso sus manos y sus labios por todo el cuerpo de su amada, descubriéndolo como si fuera la primera vez.

—Necesito besarte—le dijo con voz entrecortada, cuando Harry empezó a besar sus pechos.

Harry se acerco a sus labios, Hermione movió sus manos por el pecho de su novio, por su espalda, hasta llegar a su dureza que se movía contra su muslo, empezó a acariciarlo, hasta que Harry se separo de ella con los ojos llenos de lujuria y de hambre.

Bajo por su cuerpo y llego a su intimidad, Hermione tomo entre sus puños las sabanas de su cama, mientras Harry la besaba en ese lugar. Sintió como un pequeño calor se empezó a formar en su bajo vientre, intento contenerlo, pero los movimientos de Harry hicieron que explotara.

Harry volvió a besar el cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a sus labios, se quito su ropa interior y con un suave vaivén se introdujo en ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron al igual sus ojos, Harry se movió dentro de ella, Hermione movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

Pronto la habitación se por el sonido de suspiros, gemidos y por el sonido del amor.

—Te amo, Hermione—Harry beso con desesperación a Hermione antes de que ambos fueran llenados por el acto de amor que acababa de suceder.

—Te amo, Harry—Hermione dijo con la voz entrecortada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Seis meses después_

—Dany miraba desde la ventana desde la habitación en la que Hermione se preparaba para la boda— ¿podemos _bajal?_

—Mañana puedes bajar con los abuelos, ahora necesito que te cambies— Pansy movió de nuevo la cara de Hermine hacia ella, para poder aplicar el rímel —ve con papá.

—Bien— Dany cruzo el pasillo y llego a la habitación de su papá que era exactamente la de enfrente.

— ¡Papi, dice mamá que me _cambes!—_ su corazón saltaba de alegría cuando escuchaba a Dany llamarlo papá, sabía que nunca se acostumbraría.

—Estoy en el baño, hijo —no se cansaba de pronunciar esa palabra.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me estoy rasurando.

— ¿Puedo _hacelo yo tamben?_

—No, aun no tienes bigote o barba ¿Por qué no juegas con tu tío Theo?, debe de estar en la habitación, voy en un momento.

Cada vez se acercaba más la hora, estaba a punto de por fin unirse a la mujer que amaba y poder decir oficialmente que Dany era su hijo.

Pues además de la ceremonia civil, ambos iban a firmar el cambio de apellidos para que Daniel pasara a ser un Potter Granger.

—Harry, me tome la libertad de cambiar a mi sobrino, así que solo faltas tú…—le dijo Theo a Harry por la puerta del baño.

—Voy en un minuto—Harry se seco la cara y salió para terminar de vestirse, como iba a ser una ceremonia en un jardin y solo para los amigos y familiares más cercanos, Harry iba a usar unos pantalones beige con una camisa blanca —Muy bien, ya es hora—Harry miro su reflejo en el espejo y respiro para calmarse.

Cuando el reloj marco las cinco en punto, todos los hombres salieron hacia la jardin privado del hotel en el que estaban. Theo toco la puerta de enfrente y metió rápidamente a Dany dentro entre risas, para que Harry no pudiera ver a nadie en la otra habitación.

La música empezó a sonar, las manos de Harry empezaron a sudar y sentía sus piernas de gelatina.

Hermione salió del jardín y piso las tablas de madera que estaban puestas sobre la arena para que pudiera caminar. Dany se posiciono a un lado de ella y George Granger del otro. Les sonrió a ambos y dejo un beso en sus mejillas. Lily Potter y Jane Granger, miraban emocionados como la vida de sus hijos por fin se iban a juntar y tener su final feliz.

Sin que Harry se diera cuenta, Hermione ya estaba frente a él, llevaba un ligero vestido de seda color Champagne, que la hacía ver como un ángel.

—No tengo mucho que decir Harry, solo que cuides a mis tesoros.

—Lo hare con mi vida señor Granger—Harry no apartaba los ojos de su novia y próxima bella esposa.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y ambos voltearon hacia el juez que les sonreía con amabilidad.

—Esta tarde, estamos aquí para más que unir a esta pareja, unir a esta hermosa familia. La sangre no es un obstáculo para sentir el amor de un padre, de una madre, hermana, hermano. Por eso estamos aquí, para festejar la unión de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Daniel Granger en familia.

"—Hermione Granger ¿Aceptas a Harry Potter como esposo, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto—Hermione dijo con una sonrisa. Harry le puso el pequeño anillo de platino

— Harry Potter, ¿Aceptas a Hermione Granger como tu esposa, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto. — Hermione tomo el anillo que le ofrecía Pansy y con dedos temblorosos se lo puso a Harry.

—Ahora, un pequeño cambio especial, Señor Daniel Granger, ¿podría acercarse? —Dany se acerco tímidamente.

—Daniel Granger ¿Aceptas a Harry Potter como tu padre, prometes quererlo todos los días, estar con él en la alegría en la tristeza, respetarlo y ser buen hijo?

—Sí.

—Harry Potter ¿Aceptas a Daniel Granger como hijo, prometes quererlo, amarlo y respetarlo. Guiarlo en las adversidades, ser un buen padre, alejarlo de los vicios, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas?

—Sí. —Harry tomo el pequeño relicario que había en su bolsa del pantalón y lo puso sobre el cuello de Dany.

— Por el poder que me confiere el estado los declaro Marido y Mujer—dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Hermione —y familia.

Harry cargo a Dany en sus brazos y el y Hermione dejaron un beso en las mejillas del pequeño el cual rio encantado. Después ellos se fundieron en un dulce y delicado beso lleno de promesas y un futuro juntos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dany siguió riendo mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música con su nuevo papi en brazos. La vida no podía ser más perfecta. Por fin todo estaba en su lugar.

Y eran una familia tal como los tres miembros habían soñado. Harry y Dany se dieron cuenta que el amor de un padre hacia un hijo va más allá de los lazos de sangre.

A partir de ese momento, ahora Daniel Potter Granger, dejo de ser el pequeño de mamá para convertirse en el pequeño de mamá y papá.

—Atención a todos—Hermione subió hacia el escenario, todos le prestaron atención— ¡Tengo una sorpresa para mi pequeño bebe y su padre! Dany pronto tendrás un hermanito y querido, pronto serás padre

— ¡Sí!—grito el pequeño Dany en los brazos de su padre.

Hermione toco su casi inexistente barriga y corrió al encuentro de su familia que estaba a punto de crecer.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Yessypacheco

Guest

Mitchel0420

The darkness princess

Drys-1

LIZAHRYH

Titima 


	21. Los pequeños de mamá y papá

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

** Los pequeños de mamá y papá**

**_Dos años después._**

— ¡Daniel, no te alejes tanto!—Harry le grito al pequeño que iba solo un metro delante de ellos.

—Cariño, cálmate. Solo están a dos pasos de nosotros —Hermione acaricio su voluminoso estomago. Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello.

Y observo a sus dos hijos que cabalgaban divertidos en sus caballos de madera. Daniel de casi siete años, volteaba asegurándose de que su hermano pequeño Chris de casi dos años lo seguía riendo.

—Esos caballos son peligrosos—susurro Harry.

—No, no lo son. Además tú tuviste la idea de decirle a Pansy que nos disfrazara de vaqueros a todos, así que asume las consecuencias.

Harry la giro para que quedara frente a él.

—Pero tú te ves linda.

—No, no me miro linda cuando traigo un mantel de picnic sobre mí. —Hermione siguió caminando de la mano de Harry.

—Claro que te ves linda y más cuando cargas a mis dos bebes—Harry acaricio su estomago pintado como una calabaza, Hermione bufo por lo bajo pero sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry. Su barriga aunque de solo cuatro meses, parecía que estaba a punto de explotar al tener dos pequeños Potter-Granger, dentro. Ethan y Ariana.

— ¡Mamá ven! —El grito de Dany los saco del momento intimo, Harry preocupado pensando que algo había ocurrido corrió hacia sus hijos.

— ¿Qué sucedes, están bien? — Harry checo que ambos estuvieran completos. Chris rio por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba su papá al inspeccionarlo.

— ¿quiero saber que dice ahí? —Dany apunto la banca que estaba frente de ellos, la cual tenía un letrero. Harry suspiro y se sentó en la banqueta. Chris corrió con pasos torpes hacia él y lo abrazo.

—Haz el esfuerzo de hacerlo tu— Hermione llego caminado lentamente —Tienes que practicar tu lectura —Dany se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero, estaba aprendiendo a leer y su mamá y papá ya no le quería decir que decían las cosas — Te ayudare ca…

—casas en vento…venta. —Hermione le sonrió asintiendo y Dany brinco emocionado, Chris le aplaudió a su hermano.

—Ahora vamos por dulces.

Harry se levanto de su asiento con el pequeño Chris en brazos, que al ver como su hermano empezaba a caminar dando golpes de karate se removió inquieto hasta para que lo bajaran.

—Con cuidado bebe—le dijo Hermione a su hijo pequeño antes de correr hacia su hermano.

Chris empezó a imitar la patadas y manotazos de Dany de una manera descoordinada que ocasiono que varias veces se cayera sobre su trasero y el corazón de Harry se parara.

—Tranquilo—Hermione apretó la mano de Harry y acaricio su anillo de matrimonio.

—Estos niños van a provocar que envejezca más rápido—Harry paso su mano por su cara.

— ¿Quién quiso tener un equipo de futbol? — Hermione bromeo — ahora me cumples Harry —Harry hizo una mueca — No te preocupes Harry—beso su mejilla —la fabrica está a punto de cerrar.

—Además estoy segura que estos bebes son el doble de inquietos que Dany y Chris juntos —Harry toco su pecho preocupado.

Hermione y Harry siguieron caminando unos pasos atrás de sus hijos. Como siempre Chris estaba imitando todo lo que hacía Dany, sin importar que fuera peligroso para su edad, por lo cual era necesario que siempre Harry o Hermione estuvieran tras de él. Para Chris, Dany era su gran héroe y ejemplo a seguir.

Cuando Dany entraba por la puerta después de un largo día en la primaria, Chris dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y corría hacia el encuentro de su hermano favorito.

Para Dany, era su obligación cuidar a Chris y que nunca le pasara nada. Siempre hacia todo pensando en él y cuando el pequeño lloraba no paraba de hacerle muecas gracias para que riera. Cuando el pequeño había nacido, Dany había pasado los tres primeros meses siempre en el cuarto de su hermanito, observándolo o enseñándole sus dibujos, esperando que los días pasaran rápidamente para que pudieran jugar.

Pero era obvio que no todo era color de rosa, había ocasiones que Dany estaba ocupado con sus tareas o simplemente no quería jugar y Chris insistentemente lo molestaba, lo cual ocasionaba el enojo del pequeño y que ambos pelearan.

O en las ocasiones en los que los cambios de humor de un bebe hacían efecto en Chris, que no quería más que estar en brazos de su mami o papi y Dany de una buena manera iba a levantarme el ánimo, y lo único que obtenía un golpe lo cual ocasionaba el llanto de Daniel, la reprimenda a Chris por parte de sus padres y que este llorara pidiéndole perdón a su hermano; y claro unos padres que luego tenían que gastar en helado de chocolate para que sus dos hijos no estuvieran deprimidos.

—Chris ¿no le vas a dar un dulce a mamá?— Hermione le pregunto a su hijo, desde que vio las tiritas con chile siendo depositadas en la bolsa de sus hijos, su boca se hizo agua. El pequeño abrazo su calabaza de plástico.

— ¿Es para mis hermanitos? —le pregunto Dany, acercándose de la mano de Harry después de despedirse de la señora Smith —toma la que quieras mami —Hermione beso el tope de la cabeza de su hijo mayor y tomo las tiritas de chile abriendo rápidamente y gimiendo cuando sus papilas gustativas reconocieron el sabor del picante con limón.

—Mami—Chris le ofreció su calabaza ahora al ver que su hermano había compartido los dulces, Hermione solo tomo un pequeño dulce para no acabar con el botín de sus hijos.

—Creo que son suficientes dulces por hoy —Harry saco su lado de doctor —Es hora de ir a casa, esta refrescando.

—Pero faltan muchas casas—Dany señalo la calle.

—_asas._

—Nos vamos a casa, mamá debe descansar, Chris debe descansar y también tu.

—Pero papá, mañana es sábado.

—Y los abuelos van a venir a casa. Hora de irnos.

—Mami…

—Papá tiene razón, hora de ir a casa. —Dany camino cabizbajo.

Harry tomo a Chris en brazos aunque al principio se resistió.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Piano, piano, piano—Harry abrió la puerta y Dany fue corriendo hacia el instrumento—toca la canción del campamento, por fas papi.

—Bien pero solo una vez—Harry desordeno su cabello y se sentó en el banquillo, Daniel se sentó a su lado.

Hermione en cambio se quito sus zapatos y se recostó en el sillón con Chris acurrucado en su pecho, quien tenía su chupón y oso favorito, observando cómo su papi y hermano tocaban.

— _Hello Muddah, hello Fadduh, here I am at Camp Granada. Camp is very entertaining, and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining—_Harry empezó a cantar con una voz graciosa, Dany sonrió mostrando sus dientes, al igual que el pequeño Chris que se estaba quedando dormido.

Hermione miro como Harry y a Dany se complementaban en todos los sentidos, desde sus deportes favoritos hasta los gustos musicales, estaba casi segura que seguiría los paso de Harry y se convertiría en un medico, pues cada vez que Harry estaba leyendo uno de los muchísimos libros de medicina, Dany siempre se acercaba a él a preguntarle sobre todo y Harry con los ojos iluminados pasaba a contarte todo al pequeño sobre el tema que estaba leyendo.

Ahora Dany se "peinaba" a tiempo completo como el vago de su padre y no perdía la oportunidad para decirle papá.

Harry no perdía oportunidad para decirle a Dany cuanto lo quería, además de hijo y campeón tal como se lo prometió aquella vez. Harry había sustituido a Hermione para contarle un cuento a Dany todas las noches, pero Hermione sabía que ambos se quedaban platicando hasta que el pequeño monstruo quedara dormido.

— _Take me home, oh Muddah, Fadduh, take me home, I hate Granada, don't leave me out here in the forest where I might get eaten by a bear.—_ Harry imito a un oso y fingió morder a Dany quien soltó un grito divertido—_Take me home, I promise I will not make noise or mess the house with other boys. Oh please don't make me stay, I've been here one whole day._

—Má, _mimil —_Chris se tallo sus ojitos y bostezo.

—Deja que papá termine de tocar, para que te lleve a la cama—Hermione beso el cabello de su niño y lo acerco más a su cuerpo para que durmiera un poco.

Siguió viendo como su esposo e hijo terminaban de tocar. Harry dejo que Dany tocara las ultimas notas.

—_Mamá, no quiero ir a ese campamento—Dany se estremeció._

—Pero al final termino amando el campamento.

—Bueno entonces si —Dany sonrió—tengo hambre—sobo su estomago —puedo cenar cereal.

—Claro, solo necesito que alguien me ayude con este paquete—dijo señalando a Chris que estaba profundamente dormido y succionaba el chupón como si estuviera succionando su mamila.

—Yo te ayudo cariño—Harry tomo al bebe como si de una figura de cristal se tratara. Llevo a Chris hacia su habitación y lo dejo sobre la cuna. Abrieron la puerta y vio que era Dany.

—Mamá me dijo que trajera la leche de Chris—Dany se acerco sujetando el biberón con las dos manos.

—Gracias hijo.

Y como si tuviera un sensor del olfato, Chris abrió los ojos y se paro recargándose en el barandal, esperando su alimento.

—mm—Chris murmuro hacia la leche. Harry se la entrego y Chris se sentó para tomarla mientras observaba a su papá y hermano, su leche se acabo y le entrego el envase vacio a su padre, le empezó a dar mucho sueño y su boca se abrió soltando un bostezo que causo la risa de su hermano.

—Chris ya tiene sueño papá

—Entonces será mejor que lo dejemos dormir. Buenas noches bebe—Harry se agacho hacia el pequeño y dejo un beso en la frente y luego lo cobijo.

—Buenas noches hermanito

—_oches papá y Dany._ —Chris cerró sus ojos y poco a poco el sueño lo venció.

— ¿Ya cenaste? —Harry le pregunto a su hijo

—Sipi

—Entonces… —Harry lo tomo por las piernas y lo puso sobre su hombro, Dany grito sorprendido y luego rio —Es hora de dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de ella, había ido a darle las buenas noches a sus pequeños y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Los niños están dormidos?

—Perfectamente dormidos—Hermione se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella— Estoy tan cansada, mira mis pies están hinchadísimos— Hermione se tiro de espaldas a la cama y se tapo los ojos.

—Cariño, ¿estás dormida? —Hermione murmuro algo. Harry negó con la cabeza y la ayudo a desvestir. Hermione sintió como Harry acariciaba más tiempo del necesario sus piernas.

—Harry, no

— ¿No qué?—siguió jugando, sus manos subieron más arriba.

—No tengo ganas, estoy muy cansada.

—Vamos rápido, ni tendrás que moverte.

—No, ya lo hicimos ayer…Dos veces y antier y hoy en la mañana dos veces también.

—Cariño…

—No Harry, ven y acurrúcate conmigo, mejor.

—Bien —Harry se levanto y se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y miro sorprendida hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Harry. Se paró de la cama y camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

Desde hace algunos días, no había tenido ganas de compartir intimidad con su esposo y pareciera que a él se le habían multiplicado las ganas.

—Amor ¿estás bien? —Hermione pregunto tras la puerta, sus pies la estaban matando. Se escucho el ruido de la cadena. Harry salió— ¿Estabas llorando?

—Hermione observo su nariz y ojos rojos.

—No—Harry se escondió de su mirada.

—Dime cariño, puedes confiar en mí.

—No sé qué me pasa—Hermione lo invito con la mirada para que siguiera hablando —No puedo controlarme, trato pero no puedo… perdón por casi obligarte amor. —Harry abrazo a Hermione—Además tengo otros síntomas —Hermione intento verlo a la cara pero Harry no la dejo por la vergüenza —Tengo algunas nauseas por la mañana y tengo muchos antojos.

—Harry, eso no es malo. —Hermione paso las manos por la espalda de su esposo para calmarlo.

—Estaba a punto de arrancarte las tiritas de Chile y correr con ellas.

— ¡Oye! No te metas con mis tiritas de chile y estaremos bien.

—Hermione lo golpeo en el pecho —Cariño, esto ha veces sucede, pero no te preocupes solo quedan cuatro meses. Por ahora podemos comer lo que queramos y ver novelas en la televisión —Hermione sonrió emocionada por lo último, Harry hizo una mueca de asco.

—Prométeme que me querrás aunque me ponga llorón y gordo.

—Bueno, pues tú me quieres llorona y gorda, así que podre hacer el intento de quererte—Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Muy graciosa señora Potter—Harry dijo con su orgullo herido.

—No seas tontito… yo te querré de cualquier forma —Hermione se paró de puntitas y dejo un casto beso en sus labios, Harry sonrió.

—Ahora a dormir, me estoy cayendo del cansancio.

Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y ambos se acostaron bajo las sabanas, Harry tenía la espalda de Hermione pegada en su pecho.

— ¿Hermione, estas despierta? —Harry susurro después de diez minutos. Hermione murmuro algo en respuesta— ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—Harry, a dormir ahora o te irás al cuarto de Dany —Hermione abrazo su almohada especial para embarazadas y se quedo dormida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se despertó sola en la cama, se quedo unos cuantos minutos recostada, hasta que sintió el movimiento de sus bebes que le daban los buenos días.

—Buenos días bebes—Hermione acaricio su estomago—ya falta poco para que nos conozcamos. Los amo.

Después de conversar un poco más con sus pequeños, Hermione se levanto con dificultad y se puso su bata lista para bajar por su desayuno rico en hierro y vitaminas.

—Buenos días—Hermione entro en la cocina y vio a sus dos pequeños hijos desayunando aun en pijama y con el cabello aun revuelto. —Hola bebe—Hermione se acerco a Dany y le dejo un beso en la frente, movió su cabello para bajar todos los mechones.

— ¡Mamá! Me estas despeinando—Dany intento proteger su peinado.

—Lo siento—Hermione rio tratando de acomodar el cabello de su hijo mayor —Listo, ya estás tan guapo como papá —Dany asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal mientras leía lo que decía la caja con dificultad.

—Hola mi pequeño—Hermione se acerco hacia Chris que levantaba los brazos hacia ella, Hermione lo tomo en sus brazos— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Hermione dejo un beso ruidoso en su mejilla, Chris empezó a balbucear, pero Hermione asentía a todo, solo reconocía palabras como _Dany, _ papá, mamá, bibi y agua.

—Hermione, no puedes cargar a Chris… ya esta pesado.

—No Harry, no te puedes meter entre mis hijos y yo—Hermione se acerco a él con Chris en brazos—Buenos días amor —Dejo un beso en sus labios, Chris aprovecho y dejo un beso en la mejilla de mamá.

— ¿Qué estas cocinando?—le pregunto después de dejar a Chris en su periquera comiendo su fruta.

—Hígado, necesita hierro—Hermione hizo una muesca de asco que hizo reír a sus hijos. Se acerco al sartén y olio. — ¡Oh dios Harry!

Tira eso, huele horroroso —Harry iba a replicar a su esposa pero vio su cara más pálida de lo normal y pensó que lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

—Ahora que tu desayuno está en la basura ¿deseas otra cosa?—Harry rio al ver como Hermione abría las ventanas de todo el piso de abajo para sacar el olor.

—Sí, un omelett con mucho queso y mostaza, un plato de fruta con nuez y crema batida, un poco de pan francés y para que no pienses que soy tan descuidada un vaso gigante de leche.

—Muy bien a sus órdenes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Dany hora del baño, tus abuelos llegaran en cualquier momento.

—No quiero —Hermione rodo los ojos, pensó que la aversión al baño pasaría después de dos años, pero se había intensificado.

—Tienes que bañarte… ¿Qué va a pensar tu abuelita Lily cuando te mire? ¿O tu abuelo George?

—Nada.

—Vamos Dany has ese favor a mamá, no puedo correr por toda la casa para atraparte… ya sé que eso quieres —El pequeño se sonrojo al verse descubierto.

— Puedes usar la bañera con burbujas —lo persuadió.

—Bien, pero quiero llevar mis juguetes.

Hermione sabía que ese baño se podría alargar por horas, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Ahora es turno de Chris para que tome un baño —Hermione bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la sala donde estaban Chris y Harry jugando con unos cubos armables, el pequeño a ver a su mamá intento pararse y correr, pero Harry fue más rápido y lo atrapo.

—No jovencito, no intentes imitar a tu hermano—le dijo Harry — ¿quieres tomar un baño con mamá o papá?

—Má —Hermione tomo a su hijo en brazos y fue hacia el baño donde lo baño, poco después ella termino y se encontraba poniéndole un pañal.

—Papa y mama ya llegaron, necesito tomar una ducha, no te molesta atenderlos—Harry entro sin abrir mucho la puerta para que no entrara ninguna corriente de aire helada.

—Por supuesto que no—Hermione término de vestir a Dany—Solo me peino y bajo.

A los pocos minutos toda la casa estaba repleta tanto de niños como de adultos. Dany era el mayor, por lo cual todos los niños lo seguían a todas partes tal como lo hacía Chris.

Lily no paraba de tomar fotos a todo lo que hacían sus nietos hacían,James había notado que cada vez que hacían algo, Lily se limpiaba disimuladamente las comisuras de los ojos.

—Abuelo George, ayer fuimos a pedir dulces y me dieron muchos —Dany le dijo a su abuelo emocionado.

—Cariño—Jane le dijo —No se los enseñes a tu abuelo porque te los robara todos.

—Gracias por decirme abuela —Dany la abrazo y se sentó en las piernas de su abuela preferida, aunque eso sea un secreto.

—Hora de la comida—Hermione acomodo la ensaladera en el centro de la mesa y llamo a todos a comer.

—Yo me encargo de los niños cariño, tú necesitas alimentarte, hijo a lavarse las manos—Dany llego saltando hacia donde estaba Harry, Chris lo iba a imitar, pero fue sorprendido por su tío.

Todos observaban entre miradas curiosas como Harry no comía por cortar la carne de Dany en pedacitos pequeños y por alimentar a Chris con el puré de patatas y verduras.

—Más.

—papi, yo quiero cortar mi comida.

—Más, más, más —Chris saltaba en su asiento, haciendo reír a todos.

—No Dany, aun estas pequeño para tomar el cuchillo —acaricio su cabeza, se volteo a su lado derecho, tomo comida en la cuchara y la dio al pequeño que quedo en silencio.

—Vaya aprieto en el que te metiste amigo—le dijo Theo burlón — Y espera a que sean los cuatro.

—Muy gracioso Theo, pero yo amo a mis hijos y podría aguantar esto y más por ellos.

Todos en la mesa callaron y vieron como Harry y Hermione conectaron su mirada sonriéndose ambos. Los niños vieron emocionados como sus padres se comunicaban sin palabras.

Por fin su familia está completa y creciendo. Harry estaba aprendiendo a ser padre de dos pequeños torbellinos y aunque había ocasiones en las que se equivocaba, Hermione estaba ahí a su lado para apoyarlo en todo, al igual que los niños que ponían de su parte.

De los abuelos paternos de Dany ya no se supo mucho. Una vez al año convivían, pero se habían mantenido en calma y habían declarado la paz a Hermione y a su familia.

La vida les sonreía y Harry no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La vida le había ayudado a encontrar a esa pequeña familia y poder entrar a su hogar y en el corazón de la bella mamá y su pequeño. Los temores se habían olvidado al igual que los lazos de sangre, pues en un lugar donde hay amor, no importa tu origen.

—Papi, yo te amo—le dijo Dany a Harry en la mesa.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño de mamá.

—Y ahora de papá —Dany lo abrazo.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LA ADAPTACION ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS<strong>****_ OUTTAKES_****

demasiadoooooooo

Aldana

lisicarmela

The darkness princess

LIZAHRYH

Mitchel0420 


	22. Outtake-Como el inicio

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake<strong>

** Como el inicio**

Hermione sintió como la brisa del mar, la envolvía y hacia que sus cabellos flotaran frente a ella impidiéndole la visión del mar azul. Su risa resonó por todo el lugar cuando intento apartarse su cabello y este volvió a cubrir su cara. Unas risas se unieron a las de ella, una risa que podría identificar en cualquier lugar.

Sintió unos brazos envolverse a su alrededor, tomo sus manos entre las de ella y entrelazo sus dedos. Suspiro de felicidad, nunca había estado tan tranquila en su vida, podría quedarse para siempre en ese hermoso lugar. Sintió como su esposo la volteaba hacia él, acariciando su cara en el proceso, retirando los rebeldes mechones que se volvían a escapar. Su esposo se rindió y acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero el beso duro muy poco para su gusto, se trato de acercar de nuevo pero solo recibió, de nuevo, un corto beso en los labios. Gruño molesta y escucho la risa de su esposo, se intento acercar, pero no sintió los labios de su esposo.

Volvió a gruñir molesta, pero en esa ocasión los labios de su esposo se acercaron a ella, cerró los ojos por la sensación. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la cara de su esposo que la miraba sonriente, ya no se encontraba en la playa, se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su esposo Harry.

—Buenos días gruñona —Hermione hizo un puchero y se trato de esconder bajo las cobijas.

—Buenos días —dijo entre un bostezo.

Harry bajo la cobija y descubrió el cuerpo de Hermione que estaba abrazando a su almohada y estaba a punto de caer de nuevo en el reino de los sueños.

—Te amo—dijo antes de besarla. Hermione le regreso el beso y abrió un ojo sospechosa. Harry seguía casi sobre ella sonriendo a punto de hacer su "movimiento".

— ¿Qué intentas hacer Harry?

— ¿Yo? Nada, ¿no puedo decirle a mi bella esposita que la amo? —dijo con el orgullo herido.

—Claro que puedes, pero no cuando pones esa cara que sé lo que significa. Además los niños ya deben de estar por levantarse.

— por favor, rápido. No hemos hecho nada desde que los gemelos se enfermaron, bueno desde que Ariana enfermo y Ethan fingió que también estaba enfermo —Harry rogo y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de su esposo.

—Estoy cansada, anoche dormí hasta tarde abrazando a los gemelos.

—Por favor—volvió a suplicar.

—Bien, pero con una condición—Hermione levanto su dedo sonriendo.

—La que quieras —Harry la beso sonriendo.

—Yo estoy a cargo.

—Pero… bueno está bien —Harry se rindió, pero por dentro estaba emocionado, le encantaba cuando su mujer estaba al mando, pero tenía una hombría que salvar.

—Bien… entonces—en menos de un segundo Harry se vio con su espalda contra el colchón y Hermione sobre su regazo — Vemos que podemos hacer con usted Señor Potter —Hermione puso su dedo en su barbilla — ¿Amordazarlo? ¿Amarrarlo? ¿Tentarlo hasta que ya no puedas? No intentes tocar —Hermione advirtió que Harry estaba empezando a pasar sus manos por sus piernas —Creo que usare todas —Harry asintió ansioso — quédate aquí, no te muevas — Hermione le guiño un ojo y bajo de la cama, directo al cajón de las corbatas de su esposo.

— ¡Mamá! Mamá, mamá.

Hermione y Harry dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta.

_No otra vez no. _Harry pensó. Amaba mucho a sus hijos, pero también quería tiempo con mamá Hermione sin tener que compartirla.

— ¡Mami!—La perilla de la puerta se movió varias veces, para dar pasó a Chris de tres años —Mami —el pequeño siguió llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Hermione se agacho a su altura y limpio sus lagrimas — ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—Ethan, _lompio mi libo— _Chris le enseño la hoja que su bebe de casi dos años había roto. Hermione sabía que su hijo prefería pasar su tiempo coloreando y "leyendo" que jugar con carritos, por lo cual sabia que la situación era grave.

—Cariño, tal vez podemos arreglarlo.

—No se _puele—_ el pequeño volvió a llorar y Hermione lo abrazo.

—_Pa _—todos voltearon a ver al pequeño intruso que había entrado a la habitación. Ethan balbuceaba preocupado por su hermano. Pero Chris soltó un grito, cuando vio que su hermano traía arrastrando su libro.

—Mi _ibo _ — volvió a llorar Chris, Harry se levanto de un brinco de la cama y recogió a Ethan para llevárselo a otra habitación.

—Ya bebé, te prometo que te comprare dos libros ¿si? —Hermione limpio las lagrimas de Chris mientras lo arrullaba, Chris asintió.

—Jovencito, lo que ha hecho está muy mal—Harry regaño a su hijo mientras bajaban las escaleras —No debes tocar los libros de Chris— ¿Por cierto, como te has bajado de la cuna? —Ethan seguía viendo a su padre hablar y hablar. Harry entro a la habitación de sus hijos más pequeños y vio a Ariana aún durmiendo— Supongo que ya no vas a dormir verdad —Ethan negó riendo.

—_Bibi_

—Creo que es hora de desayunar.

Harry bajo las escaleras con Ethan en sus brazos. Entro a la sala y vio a Dany, de ahora 9 años viendo la televisión.

—Buenos dias hijo.

—Hola pá —Dany no separo la vista del televisor y se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca, Harry negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Listo para el gran juego? —Dany se encogió de hombros.

—Ganaremos.

—Recuerda que tenemos que estar listos para el medio día, tus abuelos y tío vendrán.

— ¡Dany! —Ethan grito al verse ignorado.

—Hola bebé —el pequeño rio al escuchar a su hermano.

—Deberías de terminar de comer tu cereal antes de que tu madre llegue y te regañe.

—Mamá nunca me regaña.

—Con que nunca te regaño jovencito —Hermione entro con un Chris en brazos.

—Perdóname mami.

—Bien, pero necesitas más energía, vamos te preparare un desayuno nutritivo para futbolistas. Chris quédate con papá.

—No_ quelo_, Ethan está ahí.

—Ethan, tu hermano esta triste porque rompiste su libro favorito, debes de pedir disculpas —Ethan miraba a todos sin comprender —Ethan, pide perdón a tu hermano.

—_eón._

—Ahora un abrazo —Hermione acerco a Chris con Ethan que lo abrazo y dejo un beso baboso en su mejilla y lo hizo reír.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

— ¡Muy bien hora de irnos! Salgan todos —Hermione estaba esperando en la puerta con Ariana y Ethan listos en la carriola doble.

Harry, Dany y Chris bajaron. —Creo que ya estamos todos. Hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Al juego asistió toda la familia, las mujeres habían hecho pancartas para apoyar a Dany que jugaba como portero del equipo de futbol de su escuela.

Tal como predijo Dany, ellos ganaron y Theo al ser el entrenador del equipo, organizo una parrillada para todos los niños del equipo.

—Abuela viste cuando pare el balón

—Claro que si cariño, ¿pero no te lastimaste? —Pregunto Lily — ¡Harry no me gusta que Dany juegue cosas tan rudas? ¿No te gustaría acompañar a los abuelos a sus clases de salsa y cha-cha-cha?

—Cariño se supone que era nuestro secreto.

—James, pero si te mueves muy bien.

—Gracias, pero no abuela, me gusta el fut, además no quiero tener amigos ancianitos.

—Bien dicho niño —Theo choco los puños con Dany, después el pequeño se fui con sus amigos que estaban en la piscina.

— ¿Por que crecen tan rápido? —Jane suspiro —Recuerdo cuando Hermione hacia pasteles de lodo y se los comía como si fueran de verdad.

¿Te acuerdas George? —George asintió tomando de su botella de cerveza alejándolo de Ethan que creía que era un biberón.

—Oh… y Harry, James, recuerdas cuando corría por el patio desnudo diciendo que nunca volvería a usar ropa.

—Pues no creo que la use mucho, tiene tres hijos casi de la misma edad—Theo dijo riendo.

— ¡Theo!

—Cariño, Theo tiene razón. Sus hijos son la prueba viviente, de que ya saben… ustedes no puedan quitare las manos de encima —George escupió su bebida y Ethan y Ariana rieron, la cara de George se empezó a poner roja.

— ¡Mamá! ¿George está bien? —le pregunto Harry a su suegro.

—Harry, será mejor que no te acerques a mí por el momento —George lo vio sonrojado y enojado por saber de las intimidades de su bebe.

—Mamá, no avergüences al pobre Harry, todos sabemos su fascinación de andar desnudo por la casa. —Pansy le sonrió maliciosa a Harry.

—Perdón cariño —Lily puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo —Oh… Jane¿no has visto las fotos de mi bebe? Es igualito a Chris, cuando tenía su edad.

—¿De verdad? Me encantaría verlo —Jane salto en su silla emocionada, George seguía tratando de controlarse. Lily prácticamente corrió dentro de la casa y salió con el álbum.

—No, no, no… mamá ese álbum no. —Harry negó y se acerco a su madre dispuesto a arrebatarle el álbum.

—Cariño, deja a tu madre enseñarnos el álbum.

—Hermione, ese es el álbum porno de mi querido hermano —Pansy rio. Draco trato de ocultar su risa.

—Cariño, cómo no quieres que enseñe estas fotos, si nunca dejabas ponerte ni ropa interior —Lily le dijo a su hijo.

—Pero-pero…

—Me gustaría verlo —Hermione se levanto de su asiento ante las risas de todos y la cara sorprendida de su esposo. Le entrego a Chris en brazos quien rápidamente dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

—Hijo—James toco el hombro de Harry—la responsabilidad de su padre es avergonzar a sus hijos.

—Gracias papá —Harry le dijo sarcástico a su padre.

—Por nada hijo —James le sonrió. Harry rodo los ojos.

—Por lo menos tienes cuatro hijos para avergonzar —Theo dijo cuando regreso de hablar con otro grupo de padres.

—Dany ahora no deja que ni entre al baño cuando se está duchando — Hermione le dijo para que no incluyera a su hijo mayor.

—Y ni pensar que la primera vez que lo vi, no podía estar un minuto con pantalones, crecen rápido —Pansy suspiro mientras tocaba su vientre.

—Creo que alguien es parecido a su padre —Luna señalo a Ethan que estaba entretenido tratando de quitarse el pañal. Ariana lo observaba atenta mientras jugaba con su pie.

— ¿Y esta hermosura no hace ninguna gracia? —Jane tomo a su nieta del cochecito y la tomo en brazos. Ariana le sonrió.

—Morder y no compartir a mamá.

—Hijo no seas celoso.

—Todos ya sabemos para qué quieres a Hermione.

—Theo….

—Papá—Dany llego corriendo —acompáñame a la piscina, vamos a jugar a las luchas.

—Bueno el deber me llama—Harry se levanto de su asiento —abu _James, _ cuida a tu nieto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La tarde paso rápidamente, pronto todos se despidieron y Harry y Hermione se subieron a un auto con cuatro niños profundamente dormidos.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Harry le pregunto a Hermione.

—Dany te quiere más a ti que a mí, me ha cambiado —Hermione cruzo los brazos bromeando.

— ¿Estas celosa?

—La verdad no —Hermione puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposo — ¿Recuerdas cuando no te podía ver ni en pintura? —Harry asintió sonriendo —Pues ahora eres su héroe — Harry trago el nudo de su garganta y asintió emocionado, parpadeo rápido tratando de apartar las lagrimas de sus ojos. Hermione al ver la reacción de su esposo, apretó su rodilla dándole apoyo

—Llegamos —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Despertare a Dany para poder bajar a los niños —Hermione abrió la puerta hablando en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, yo lo llevo, espérame aquí para ayudarte con los niños.

Harry tomo en brazos a Dany, el cual se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su padre. Subió las escaleras con cuidado hacia la habitación del hermano mayor.

Lo dejo con cuidado en la cama y le quito sus tenis.

Dany se empezó a remover en la cama.

—Sh... Tranquilo, sigue durmiendo.

— ¿Papá? —pregunto adormilado.

— Aquí estoy pequeño

—Fue genial cuando le ganamos a John y a su padre —hablo medio dormido.

—Sí que lo fue — Harry sonrió orgulloso. Había sido satisfactorio tumbar a Michael, el hombre que miraba lascivamente los pechos de su esposa que habían crecido después del nacimiento de sus niños menores —ahora a dormir, has jugado mucho hoy.

—Te quiero papá.

—Yo también hijo—Harry aparto el cabello de Dany y dejo un beso en su frente.

Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado, y bajo hacia la cochera donde lo esperaba el resto de su numerosa familia.

—Te amo —Hermione se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios —Gracias por ser el padre de Dany y de nuestros hijos.

—Te amo también.

—Llevemos a los niños dentro, tenemos un asunto que quedo incompleto en la mañana —Hermione le guiño el ojo.

Harry tomo a Chris en brazos, mientras que Hermione acomodo a los dos gemelos en la carriola.

Entraron a la habitación de Chris acostándolo en su aun cuna, el pequeño ni se movió cuando lo dejaron, cada uno dejo un beso y salieron de la habitación.

Después fueron a la habitación de los gemelos.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto Hermione a Harry quien estaba revisando la cuna de Ethan.

— ¿sabías que Ethan salió de su cuna solo?

—Ethan es solo un bebe.

—Bien, vamos a dormir antes que Ariana despierte y te quiera para ella sola.

—_Pá —_Ambos voltearon hacia la cuna de la pequeña que estaba sujetándose de los barrotes. Hermione se acerco a ella, pero Ariana levanto los brazos hacia su padre.

—Creo que alguien quiere pasar tiempo con papá. —Hermione le entrego a Ariana a Harry, la pequeña beso la mejilla de su padre, sacando las risas de Harry.

— ¿Así qué quieres pasar tiempo con papá? Mi niña favorita se merece un biberón con leche y chocolate —Harry pego su nariz con la de Ariana.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Deja consentir a mi nena, Herms.

—Te espero en la habitación —Hermione rio presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Harry bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

—Nena, estabas a punto de romper el corazón de papá si seguías pidiendo y pidiendo a mamá y nunca papá. —Ariana puso su mano en la mejilla y le sonrió.

—Tu hermano es muy travieso, pero tú eres tranquila como mamá, creo que serás una escritora como ella. Pero si eres como ella…. Serás tan hermosa como ella y eso significaría muchos chicos tras de ti —Harry se tenso —Cariño creo que tendrás que recibir educación en casa. No quiero ningún muchacho cerca de ti hasta los 30.

Harry saco el biberón del microondas, lo probo y cuando se dio cuenta que era la temperatura correcta se lo dio a su hija, que empezó a tomar rápidamente del líquido chocolatoso.

Dos horas después Harry seguía arrullando a una Ariana parlanchina y más despierta que al principio.

—Vamos Ari, duerme ya, papá tiene asuntos que arreglar con mami.

Derrotado subió a su habitación para pedir ayuda a su esposa.

—Lo sé… y no digas te lo dije —Harry le dijo a Hermione.

—Lo has dicho por ti mismo —Hermione rio y palmeo el lado de la cama.

—Hola Ariana —Hermione acostó a la bebe en medio de ambos y empezó a acariciar su pancita. Ariana no dejaba de mover sus piernas y brazos.

—_Má._

—Papi y mami están muy cansados, deberías dejarnos dormir —Como si Ariana entendiera paro sus movimientos y paso su mirada de su padre a su madre.

—Te contare una historia sobre un pequeñito y una mamá que encontraron a un papi para formar una familia —Hermione miro a su esposo y volvió a mirar a su pequeñita. Harry sonrió.

—Era una mami y un pequeño niño que vivían en una ciudad muy grande fueron ellos dos durante mucho tiempo, pero un día apareció un buen hombre del cual la mujer se enamoro. El pequeño no lo quería, pues no quería que su mamá sufriera y tenía miedo de tener un papi pues él no sabía cómo era tener uno.

Pero aquel hombre se gano el corazón del niño, pero aun tenía miedo de confesar que lo quería, así que le dijo que se alejara de su mami y de él, la mujer lloro y lloro por días y el pequeñito miro a su madre muy triste, además el sentía que faltaba una parte de él —La pequeña y Harry miraban atentamente a Hermione —Por lo cual el pequeño con ayuda de un hada madrina y un mago logro que su madre y el hombre bueno volvieran a estar juntos. El pequeño tuvo un papá que lo quiso y lo quiere desde entonces, tuvieron tres hermosos niños, Chris, Ethan y Ariana —la pequeña cerró los ojos —Y desde entonces son una gran familia y viven felices en una casita en londres —Hermione miro a Harry, que la miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

—Desde que entre por esta puerta y vi a Dany, supe que no podría alejarme de ustedes y quería formar parte de su familia. Eres una gran madre, cariño.

La mejor, una que da todo por sus hijos, una que lucha con garras y dientes por ellos. Hiciste un gran trabajo criando a un niño tu sola por varios años, gracias por aceptarme y hacerme parte de ustedes.

—Te amo Harry, gracias por darme esta gran familia, ser mi esposo y el padre de nuestros pequeños.

Ambos vieron a Ariana dormir y dieron gracias a la vida por encontrarse y por sus pequeños niños que dormían profundamente.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>


	23. Outtake-Conociendonos

Aqui esta mi nueva adaptacion los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno)

**La historia le pertenece Carolina. Cullen . Swan que me dio permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter.

Espero les Guste

**AQUI LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LA ADAPTACION.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake<strong>

**Conociendonos**

Su madre, Lily Potter le había sugerido, bueno más bien exigido que se inscribiera en alguna actividad pues esta alegaba de que se pasaba todo el día en el hospital y cuando salía solo iba a casa a dormir.

Lily sabía que su hijo quería tener más práctica pues apenas estaba comenzando, pero los dobles turnos que tomaba en el hospital, le iban a traer consecuencias a su hijo.

Así que ese miércoles, Harry Potter se encontraba en una sala de la biblioteca lleno de gente aburrida. Soltó un bostezo el _"Club de lectura"_ aun no comenzada y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Le gustaba leer, estudiar medicina había hecho que su gusto por la lectura aumentara.

El libro que iban a leer todos juntos parecía un poco interesante.

Decidió sentarse en una silla que estaba una esquina del fondo mientas todos los participantes iban llegando. Abrió el libro y empezó a hojearlo.

—Parece ser que el grupo ha aumentado, ¡Eso es maravilloso!.

—Hablo una mujer al frente, tal vez era la organizadora—Muy bien creo que ya somos todos…que tal si abrimos nuestros libros en la pag…

La puerta que daba acceso a la sala en el que se encontraba fue abierta.

—Lo siento mucho por el retraso…—Harry levanto su rostro del libro para ver quien era la dueña de esa dulce voz.

Sujetando el pomo de la puerta estaba una chica joven y alta con el cabello risado sujeto en una coleta alta. Su pecho subía y bajando por la respiración rápida de la chica.

—Adelante pasa—la organizadora rodo los ojos y contesto con voz molesta.

Harry volvió su vista al libro.

—Hola… está ocupado este asiento—Harry volvió a levantar su mirada y junto a él estaba la chica que acababa de llegar tarde. La miro a los ojos y se perdió en el color marron de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué? no…adelante—Harry quito su mochila del asiento que señalaba la chica. Harry paso su mano por el cabello sumamente nervioso, se sentía extraño junto a esa chica.

—Por cierto soy Hermione Granger—le extendió la mano sonriente.

—Harry Potter—tomo su mano, sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Hermione le sonrió y se agacho a tomar para tomar su libro.

—Este libro me encanta—dijo para sumergirse en la lectura.

Harry solo la miro embelesado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione llego tarde como siempre, Harry siempre se sentaba en su lugar habitual en la esquina del fondo. La siguió con la mirada para ver como se sentaba en los asientos de enfrente. Estaba hablando con una señora de unos cincuenta años un poco pasada de peso, cuando Hermione lo miro levanto la mano y lo saludo desde lejos con su sonrisa característica. Harry le regreso el saludo.

Harry siempre se sentaba en el miso lugar con la esperanza de que ella se volviera a sentar junto a él como el primer día. Pero no, al siguiente miércoles, el día del club de lectura, Hermione se sentó justo al frente y así paso lo mismo por los siguientes miércoles.

Harry la observaba siempre desde la distancia, no se atrevía a hablarle. Algunas veces se sentía con el valor de volver a hablarle pero ella siempre era la primera en salir prácticamente corriendo. Era la última en llegar y era la primera en irse.

Pero hoy era probablemente la última vez que la viera, se tragaría todos sus miedos y la invitaría a salir, ¿qué era lo peor que pudiera suceder?

Ese miércoles llego a la misma hora de siempre y se sentó en su lugar habitual. Los minutos pasaban y ella no entraba por la puerta.

Abrió el libro y volvió a leer el final, pero no podía concentrarse. Miro su reloj en la muñeca y se dio cuenta que habían pasado diez minutos. Miro a su alrededor pensando que tal vez no se había dado cuenta cuando llego, pero ella no estaba. Todos estaban sumergidos en la lectura, así que con un suspiro de resignación se sumergió en su libro.

Pero la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo, y ahí apareció Hermione que de nuevo venia con la respiración agitada por haber corrido del estacionamiento hasta la sala de lectura. A Harry el corazón le volvió a revolotear en el pecho. Las manos le volvieron a sudar y empezó a recordar el discurso que le iba a decir a Hermione el cual olvido en cuanto la vio entrar.

Hermione no le dirigió ninguna mirada solo se acerco a la organizada a la cual le dirigió unas cuantas palabras, Hermione asintió y se sentó en su lugar casi enfrente, saco su libro y empezó a leer.

Harry suspiro frustrado, Hermione no le había dirigido ninguna mirada.

—Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere empezar con el debate sobre el libro?

¿Qué tal usted señor Potter?— ¡Mierda! Ni se acordaba de que iba el libro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Gracias por haber participado chicos, espero que la experiencia haya sido grata para ustedes—la organizadora se despidió de todos al acabar el Club de lectura—La próxima semana iniciamos un nueva lectura a los que les interese pueden acercarse conmigo.

Harry miro como Hermione revisaba su teléfono celular y abría los ojos sorprendida, luego empezó a guardar sus cosas rápido. Harry respiro profundo, puso su libro bajo su brazo y se acerco a una Hermione atareada.

—Hola Hermione.

— ¿Harry? Hola—Hermione le respondió mientras se pasaba la correa de su bolso por su cuello para que quedara cruzada.

— ¿Tienes prisa?—pregunto al ver que Hermione miraba la puerta.

—Solo un poco ¿Necesitas algo?—Hermione lo miro fijamente clavando sus ojos en el, Harry no supo que decir.

—Yo...eh…—Hermione sonrió dándole ánimos—Me preguntaba…. ¿si tú querías salir conmigo? —Harry sentía que estaba empezando a transpirar.

—Mmh… ¿como una cita?—Hermione levanto su ceja.

—Si…bueno…no…digo…solo si tú quieres que sea una cita.

Hermione recordó lo que le había dicho su madre, ella aun era joven y debería de salir con chicos. Tal vez podía salir con Harry como amigos, aunque tal vez cuando le contara sobre ella, el saldría despavorido como los otros hombres con los que había salido por las citas que le había organizado su madre.

Harry parecía un buen chico y además le había atraído desde el primer dia.

—Sí—Hermione le sonrió.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Harry.

—Si quiero salir contigo. —Hermione le volvió a sonreír. A Harry le encantaba eso. Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Cuándo te parece bien?—Harry estaba realmente emocionado. Hermione repaso su agenda mentalmente

— ¿Qué tal el viernes a las 8:00?— ¿El viernes? Eso era muy pronto, pero Harry no quiso desaprovechar ningún momento.

—Está bien, ¿paso por ti?

—No, mejor nos vemos ahí —Harry quería que fuera una cita en todos los aspectos ;quería recogerla de la casa de sus padres o de su departamento, cenar y luego volver a dejarla, pero no se podía tener todo.

Pronto Harry le sugirió ir a un nuevo restaurant de comida tailandesa a lo cual Hermione acepto. Se despidieron los dos con un abrazo y ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*********1_° Cita*********_  
><strong>

Harry esperaba ansioso sentado en una mesa de aquel restaurante en donde se encontraría con Hermione, por los nervios había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado, ya iba por su segundo vaso de agua.

Harry apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y agarro su cabeza. Debía de controlarse. Estaba sumamente nervioso, nunca en ninguna cita lo había estado tanto.

Hermione le importaba, de lo poco que la conocía sabía que era una mujer que muy pocas veces se encontraban, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Así que suponía que esa era una señal importante.

—Aquí esta su mesa señorita—Harry levanto la cabeza y vio a una Hermione sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola—Harry se paro en ese instante, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso —Espero no venir demasiado elegante—Hermione se separo de Harry.

Hasta ese momento Harry se dio cuenta en cómo iba vestida, llevaba un vestido color hueso que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, con un escote tipo corazón, Harry retiro la mirada rápidamente de ese lugar.

—Hola, te ves muy linda —Hermione se sonrojo.

—Tú también te ves…lindo—ambos sonrieron por el adjetivo.

Harry ayudo a Hermione a sentarse y los dos se quedaron en silencio observándose.

— ¿Sabes?…no sé nada de ti más que tu nombre—Hermione puso su servilleta en sus piernas.

—Bueno ¿qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé…lo que tú quieras—Hermione rio, pensó un momento— ¡Ya se! ¿Cuántos años tienes y de que trabajas?

—Eso es fácil—se recostó en la silla y puso su dedo en la barbilla.

—Tengo 26 años y estudie medicina, tengo unos pocos meses trabajando en el The wellington Hospital, acabo de graduarme.

—Wow, eso es asombroso—Hermione se acerco a la mesa— ¿Qué especialidad?

—Pediatría, pero por el momento estoy en emergencias. ¿Ahora cuéntame de ti?

—Bueno, tengo 24 años, estudie literatura y trabajo en un pequeño periódico que acaba de comenzar como editora y a veces escribo algunas columnas…déjame ver…también trabajo en una editorial, ellos me enviaron al club de lectura para ver la aceptación del libro.

—Dos trabajos y tan joven…eso si es admirable ¿Además te acabas de graduar, no? Lo digo por tu edad.

—Bueno, me gradué un año antes que mis compañeros por algunas cuestiones personales.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en más preguntas para hacerse.

— ¿Eres soltera?

—Harry, si no fuera soltera no hubiera salido contigo—rio.

— ¿Eres tu soltero?—le siguió el juego.

—Tienes razón—rio Harry— y también soy soltero.

Los dos siguieron preguntándose cosas y haciendo pequeños chistes sobre la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, cuando llego la comida ambos comieron en silencio mandándose risas y miradas mutuamente.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche Harry—Hermione tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas, Harry la apretó en acuerdo.

—Yo también—Se encontraban parados fuera del restaurant a un lado del coche de Hermione.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—Hermione señalo su auto, separando su mano de la de Harry.

— ¿Quieres volver a salir?—pregunto nervioso.

—Me encantaría—Hermione le volvió a sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes blancos. Cada vez que miraba a Harry no podía evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Qué te parece el próximo viernes?

—Perfecto—los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos—Es tarde.

—Si—Harry salió de su aturdimiento—Tienes razón.

Ambos no sabían qué hacer, los dos se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un abrazo torpe. Se separaron nerviosos.

—Adiós Harry—Hermione se volvió a acercar y le dejo un beso en su mejilla—Nos vemos el viernes.

— ¿En dónde?—Hermione busco en su bolso y extrajo una pluma y un pequeño papel. Escribió unos cuantos números y se lo entrego a Harry.

—Es mi número…por qué no me llamas para concretar —le guiño, mientras se dirigía a su auto. Harry sonrió emocionado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*********_2° cita*********_**

—Hola—Hermione se acerco nerviosa a Harry, hoy le contaría un gran secreto.

—Hola Hermione— se acerco a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo durante más tiempo del permitido en unos amigos.

—Estas realmente hermosa hoy—Harry la halago, hoy no quería que fuera una cita de amigos, quería que fuera una cita de dos personas que podían llegar a una relación romántica.

—Gracias—Para esta cita, Harry había elegido un restaurante mucho más elegante que la vez anterior.

Pronto un mesero llego con una botella de vino y les sirvió en sus copas.

—Es un lugar muy lindo.

—Lo es—Harry no apartaba la mirada de ella, tomo su mano entre las de ella. Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y sonrió tímida.

Harry sentía que iba a explotar de la emoción.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?—pregunto Hermione tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

—Ya sabes, lo normal. Aun tengo que estar en urgencias algunos meses antes de que me den mi propio consultorio —Harry no le importaba hablar de su trabajo, solo quería que Hermione le contara toda su vida. Tal vez era un poco loco, pero desde la anterior cita y conocer algunas cosas de ella, se dio cuenta de que se estaba empezando a enamorar — ¿Y a ti como te fue la semana?

—Oh bueno…también me fue bien… esta semana trabaje desde casa, es uno de los beneficios de ser editora—le guiño.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas parecidas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, cada uno tenía que confesar algo y eso los mantenía en suspenso.

El mesero retiro los platos de comida y volvió a rellenar sus copas.

—Hermione tengo algo que decirte—Empezó Harry nervioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…— ¡Diablos! Se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

—Me gustas y me gustaría intentar algo contigo, no se a donde nos llevara, tengo intensiones serias contigo. Me gustas de verdad.

Hermione se quedo callada por un momento, no sabía que decir, las palabras no le salían. Ella sentía lo mismo que Harry.

—A mí también me gustas, Harry—le sonrió, Harry tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano—Pero me gustaría que fuéramos lento.

—Todo lo que quieras.

Hermione nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, decir que estaba enamorada de Harry era muy pronto. Pero lo que si podía decir es que sentía una conexión muy profunda con él. Pero aun era muy pronto para empezar una relación. Harry tenía que saber lo ms importante de ella y eso sería la prueba.

Se siguieron acariciando por varios minutos más. Las caricias se sentían tan naturales, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Hermione tomo el último sorbo de su copa para darse ánimos.

Harry sostenía su mano mientras hacía círculos con su pulgar.

—Harry, tengo que decirte algo antes de que esto que tengamos vaya más lejos.

Harry se irguió en su silla y la escucho atentamente.

—Tengo un pequeño, su nombre es Daniel.

Que no se sorprendió seria mentira, que casi se ahoga con el vino también, la idea lo asusto un poco no hay que mentir.

—…y debo decirte que mi hijo es lo más importante para mí y antes que cualquier hombre está el.

Harry se quedo sorprendido, en su mano derecha sujetaba su copa. Miro con los ojos abiertos a Hermione. Era algo que no se esperaba ¿un hijo?

—Harry di algo…

— ¿Un hijo? Wow no me lo esperaba ¿por eso te tuviste que graduar antes?—Hermione asintió incapaz de articular ninguna palabra

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Bella carraspeo.

—Tiene tres.

Harry quería decirle que no le importaba que tuviera un hijo, eso la hacía una mujer ejemplar, ahora entendía muchas cosas de las cuales le había hablado.

Se dio cuenta que tendría que luchar el doble por el corazón de Hermione. Iba a tratar de conquistarla a ella y a su hijo, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Es aún muy pequeñito.

—Sí, sí lo es…—Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos—Harry basta—él la miro sorprendido—Te puedes ir, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—No sé de que hablas—la miro interrogante.

—Los hombres huyen despavoridos cuando saben que tengo un hijo, es por eso que no tengo citas.

— ¿Y quien dice que voy a salir despavorido?—la miro sonriente.

—Yo…emm…

—Hermione—él la tomo de la barbilla para que se miraran a los ojos—Te admiro…eres una gran mujer, y sería un loco si te dejara partir.

Amare a tu hijo, tanto como estoy seguro que te amare a ti.

—Harry yo…

—Hermione no me des ninguna promesa, solo te estoy diciendo que me estoy enamorando enserio de ti. —Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas—voy a ser lo posible por ganarme el corazón de ambos.

—Gracias Harry, eres un gran hombre—Hermione se limpio una lagrima que salió involuntaria de su ojo. Harry tomo sus manos y las beso.

—La gran mujer aquí, eres tu Hermione. Lo dije de verdad, te admiro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—Gracias por esta noche, Harry.

De nuevo estaban fuera del restaurant junto al auto de Hermione.

—Gracias a ti—volvió a tomar sus manos y beso sus nidillos — ¿Cuándo podre conocer a Dany?

—No lo sé… aun es muy pronto, puede que Dany confunda las cosas, además apenas nos estamos conociendo recuerdas.

—Tienes toda la razón, Hermione quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿quieres ser…?

—Harry espera, no te precipites, nos estamos conociendo, ¿qué tal si mañana decides que no quieres estar conmigo?

—Nunca diría eso—Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—A lo que me refiero es que hay que ir lento, no quiero apresurar las cosas. Mis actos no solo tienen consecuencia para mí, sino también para mi hijo.

—Cierto.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

—Tengo que ir a casa, Dany debe estar despierto esperándome.

Harry acorto la distancia entre ellos y bajo la mirada hacia Hermione la tensión entre ellos era muy grande, podían sentir sus respiraciones.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo besare?—Harry levanto su mano y toco la mejilla de Hermione.

—He esperado toda la noche para que lo hagas—Hermione le sonrió y poso su mano en la mejilla de Harry.

Harry tomo eso como su señal para acercarse a Hermione. Hermione levanto la mirada y se puso de puntitas, mientras Harry bajaba su cara y la tomaba de su cintura acercándola más. Estaba nervioso, se acerco lentamente, Hermione paso su lengua por sus labios anticipándose al momento. Sus labios se tocaron y sintieron que todo el mundo tembló a su alrededor.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutándose mutuamente, Harry mordió el labio de Hermione, para pedirle permiso para profundizar el beso.

Hermione acepto, una nueva sensación la embargo cuando el beso subió de tono.

Siguieron besándose por unos minutos, hasta que la respiración de ambos empezó a fallar. Harry posó su frente contra la de Hermione.

—Sera mejor que me vaya.

—Sera lo mejor—Harry la beso castamente y mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Se separaron.

— ¿Por qué no concretamos otra cita?

—Me parece genial, te llamo mañana. Dany debe de estar esperándote—Hermione asintió y se sintió feliz al saber que Harry aun sin conocer a su hijo se preocupaba por él.

—Adiós.

—Adiós—Hermione se subió a su auto y vio por el espejo retrovisor como la imagen de Harry se iba haciendo más pequeña.

Harry miro como el coche de Hermione se perdía en la distancia.

Se dirigió a su coche y se subió. Aunque solo le había dicho a Hermione que le gustaba, la verdad es que ya la quería. Se miraba en un futuro con ella y con Dany. Solo esperaba que la vida y Hermione le dieran la oportunidad de demostrar su amor.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS<strong>

Mitchel0420

lisicarmela

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

Drys-1

**CHICAS BUSCO UN FIC DONDE HERMIONE QUIERE TENER UN BEBE Y VA A LA CASA DE HARRY Y LE PIDE QUE EL SEA EL PADRE DEL BEBE PERO HARRY Y SEVERUS SON PAREJA EL AL FINAL ACEPTA Y AL FINAL HERMIONE LE DICE A SEVERUS QUE SEA EL PADRINO DEL BEBE.**


End file.
